


When the Past and Present Collide

by Katdog161



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katdog161/pseuds/Katdog161
Summary: In the past, Raizel and Frankenstein only had each other, but now they have a whole household around them. Will Raizel and Frankenstein's past finally catch up to them in the future? With the help of their family, will they finally realize a relationship 900 years in the making? (A Rai and Frankenstein romance with family elements)
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Memories: The Beginning**

Frankenstein woke up screaming.

He bolted off the couch, stumbling around in the unfamiliar room.

Where the hell was he?

Panting, he looked around the room, orienting himself… Right, he'd attempted to hide himself in this noble's mansion before passing out in one of the guest rooms.

Frankenstein clutched his head. There was a pounding in his skull that made him suspect that the screaming he'd heard had only been in his mind.

“Shut up,” he growled. “All of you, shut up!”

The pain in his head faded a little… but only a little. Well, it was better than nothing. At least those evil spirits hadn't taken him over after he'd passed out while wounded like this.

Sighing, he looked around the room. It was just as opulent as all the other rooms he'd passed… and just as empty. It appeared the dark-haired noble he'd briefly encountered earlier was the only person living here.

Why the noble hadn't immediately tried to throw him out when he'd stumbled in here, he wasn't sure. Frankenstein hadn't been in any shape to resist. But the noble had taken one long look at him and just walked away.

Well, he supposed it didn't matter. If that noble didn't care, then he'd stay just long enough so that he could recover a little and then move on.

Still… It was a little odd. Why hadn't the noble cared that a human overflowing with evil energies was hanging around in his home? All the other nobles he'd met had either tried to kill him or capture him.

Frankenstein wandered out into the hall. This place was so expansive, it was hard to believe only one noble lived here. He could have set up so many experiments in all these unused rooms… He passed a dozen doors until he'd found one that was open.

A soft, sweet-smelling breeze rushed past his face.

Looking inside, he saw the slim, dark-haired noble from yesterday. He was standing with his back to the door, gazing steadily out of a large, open window.

He just seemed so lonely, standing there silently. It seemed as though he'd stood there for an eternity all by himself. It was a stray twinge of sympathy that made Frankenstein step into the room.

After stepping inside, Frankenstein stared at the dark-haired noble's back, waiting for the obvious reprisals… but none came. Whoever this noble was, he didn't appear threatened by his presence. That in and of itself was a refreshing change of pace.

Frankenstein wasn't entirely sure why he'd come here. Was it to thank the noble who had sheltered him for the night? To ask when he was going to be turned over to the Lord? Or was it just to be in the presence of this person who didn't seem to fear the dark energy harbored inside him?

As if on cue, the noble turned to face him. Frankenstein was once again struck by the utter perfection of his face. It was almost surreal. Even his blood red eyes seemed elegant and enchanting… if a little melancholy.

_Can you hear me?_

Frankenstein twitched. An unfamiliar but tranquil voice had just echoed in his mind. It only took him a second to figure out who was speaking.

He nodded.

“I hear you.”

_I prefer not to speak. I hope this doesn't bother you overly much._

Frankenstein laughed bitterly. There were already thirty thousand evil voices in his head. What was one more?

_I cannot hear your thoughts. You must speak aloud._

“Why can't you hear me?” Frankenstein frowned. “I still have my own mind.”

_I imagine I could, given enough time. As it stands, it is too noisy._

“Right…” Frankenstein whispered. The evil entities inside him were too loud. “I'm sorry. I probably disgust you, don't I?”

The noble simply stared at him with those sad red eyes. If Frankenstein hadn't known any better, he would have thought the noble was feeling pity for him.

_You carry much sorrow in you._

Frankenstein clenched his fists. Was it that obvious?

“Yes.”

He almost flinched as the noble gave him another soul searching look.

_Why?_

Frankenstein wondered why this noble was asking… No one believed his reasons anyway. Everyone thought he'd taken on this evil power for his own greed. As if he'd wanted to suffer like this every day for the rest of his miserable life…

But why… did he feel like this noble might understand?

“There's evil in me… and I can't let it go,” Frankenstein said stiffly. “It's too malevolent, too ravenous to be allowed back into the world. The moment I let go… many more of my people would die. I won't let that happen.”

His host stared at him… and then nodded silently.

_I see._

The noble's eyes wandered to the nearby cart. An empty tea kettle was sitting on it.

_Would you care for tea?_

Frankenstein blinked. Really? They were having tea now? As if they were friends? He thought about refusing, but this could quite possibly be the last chance he ever had to have a peaceful moment.

“All right… I'll put the kettle on. I have some tea leaves from my… well, that I haven't used yet.”

The noble tilted his head curiously.

_I would like that._

Frankenstein nodded. He reached into his tattered pants and pulled out a small, flat metal case that he'd stuffed with dried tea leaves. It was his last piece of comfort from his past. His last piece of home…

Suddenly, an unfamiliar energy erupted around his body… Frankenstein jumped back in alarm. But whatever it was didn't seem to be intent on harming him. Moments later, his old, ragged clothes had disappeared to be replaced with fresh, elegant new garments. A long, shining black ribbon hung around his neck.

_Apologies if I startled you._

Frankenstein looked up.

“No… it's fine. Thank you.”

The noble nodded.

A little while later, Frankenstein was seated around the small table with the dark haired noble. He poured the tea, soaking in what might be his last moment of normalcy.

Frankenstein handed the noble a cup first. Even at a time like this, he couldn't forget his manners. His host nodded gratefully and started to drink.

Frankenstein took a sip from his own cup, letting the drink warm him up. The peace it brought him almost silenced the spirits in his head. Almost, but not quite. Those evil souls were still there in the back of his mind… clawing, biting, scratching at his willpower. They wouldn't let this peace last for long…

To distract himself, Frankenstein looked up at the noble to see if he also was enjoying his unique tea blend. But… the noble was once again watching him.

And was it just his imagination, or did this young noble look scared?

No… scared wasn't quite the right word. Maybe… Worried? Concerned? But that was ridiculous. Why should a noble care about what happened to him?

“Is something wrong?” Frankenstein asked quietly. This was it. The noble would ask him to leave…

_How long?_

Frankenstein frowned.

“How long until what?”

_Until…_

“What do you think you're doing, human?” a hard voice interrupted.

Frankenstein jerked his head up. Great, he was busted. The two family leaders he'd fled from yesterday had found him already… Gejutel Landegre and Ragar Kertia were striding in through the door, and they did not look like they'd come for tea.

Then, to his surprise, they both turned and bowed to the dark haired noble.

“Pardon us, Sir,” they said simultaneously. “We apologize for the intrusion, but the Lord has ordered us to bring that human before him.”

Frankenstein grit his teeth. He was in no shape to run. And he didn't want the gentle, dark-haired noble to be caught up some messy brawl…

“No.”

Frankenstein felt his jaw drop and he turned to stare at the young noble. Both family leaders looked equally surprised.

“No?” they echoed.

“He is my butler.”

“Your _what_?”

“He takes care of me and the household,” the young noble elaborated. “He serves tea, as you can see.”

Both family leaders glanced at each other.

“Is this true, human?”

“I… yes,” Frankenstein said, his mind still attempting to process this bizarre turn of events. “He required someone to manage his home since he lives here alone. I am… not opposed to it.”

“It is as he says,” the young noble said calmly.

Frankenstein wasn't convinced this ruse would work… Who was this noble that he could so easily defy the Lord's order?

But his worry was unfounded. The family leaders accepted his host's words without question.

“Very well. We will report back to the Lord that the human is staying with you, Sir,” the Kertia family leader said respectfully.

Then, because today hadn't been surprising enough already, the Kertia family leader bowed slightly to Frankenstein as well.

“I may not approve of your methods, but I have to acknowledge you for obtaining such great power as a human,” Ragar Kertia said lightly. “I hope we meet again under friendlier circumstances.”

Those initial words angered Frankenstein, so much that he hadn't heard anything else. These family leaders thought they were all-knowing, and so they deserved to pass judgment on him… The evil souls in his head latched onto his anger, amplifying it to the nth degree.

“My methods…” Frankenstein whispered. He practically leaped to his feet, his hands shaking. “You know nothing of my methods. You arrogant…!”

Suddenly, he froze. Another, much calmer voice had spoken in his head, cutting off his angry words.

_The tea is getting cold._

“Tea?” Frankenstein bit out, his mind fracturing as he attempted to focus on the tranquil voice. “What are you talking about…?”

Frankenstein gasped as the young noble's presence flared in his mind… And the evil spirits retreated. A spasm shook his body as his anger dissipated as quickly as it had come.

What had he been doing? Why was he standing?

“Sir,” the Landegre family leader spoke up, eyeing Frankenstein suspiciously. “Are you sure you want to have this human as your butler? He is unstable. Dangerous.”

“He is mine,” the dark haired noble said, as if nothing had happened. “I have nothing to fear from him.”

Though they didn't look happy about it, both family leaders nodded in acceptance of this proclamation.

“I made assumptions about you,” the Keirta family leader said apologetically. “You are right. I do not know the truth. You will tell me more later.”

Not wanting to appear any more uncivilized in front of his new Master than he already did, Frankenstein reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Fine.”

“Sir, the Lord will still want to meet that human…” Gejutel reminded him.

“I will take him when he is better,” his host said calmly. “It appears the two of you wounded him.”

Awkwardly, the two family leaders bowed.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Gejutel, Ragar… Good day.”

At that clear dismissal, the family leaders turned and left.

After the family leaders had gone, Frankenstein lowered himself back onto the couch. The young noble didn't seem particularly perturbed by the events that had just unfolded. But Frankenstein couldn't stop himself from wondering…

“Why did you take my side?” he asked quietly.

His new Master turned those melancholy red eyes on him.

_I enjoyed your tea._

“What?”

_Your tea… It tastes of home._

Frankenstein bit down on the inside of his cheek. He had a feeling that was a much more loaded sentiment than what it appeared to be.

“I'm glad you think so.”

A calm settled over the room, a warm breeze rushing in through the open window. Frankenstein was suddenly struck by the feeling that this was… right. This was where he was supposed to be.

Still, there was one more thing he needed to confirm.

“You really want me to stay here? Even knowing what I am?”

_What you are isn't important._

“It isn't? Most of the other nobles seem to think it's very important,” Frankenstein pointed out.

The noble seemed to meditate on that for a moment. He took another sip of tea.

_You are… suffering. I felt it all day and all night. The screaming in your head._

Frankenstein relaxed a little. So it had just been in his head. At least he still had enough willpower to not scream aloud… for now.

The noble's eyes filled with sympathy, but he said nothing more on the matter.

_So, to answer your question… Yes. I would like you to stay._

Frankenstein bowed his head. He certainly wasn't expecting this level of kindness from anyone, much less a noble. It wasn't wise to welcome monsters into your home… Why was he really doing this?

His host seemed to sense his confusion, and that tranquil voice echoed in his head once more.

_I will not force you. The choice is yours._

“Mine?” he said, even more confused. He'd assumed he wasn't being given a choice. Frankenstein was no fool, he could not challenge a noble with this much authority. “But I thought…?”

_Yes, yours. If you wish to leave, I will not stop you. Have no fear, no noble will touch you._

The noble bowed his head, turning his attention back to his tea.

Frankenstein frowned, staring at the noble's silky raven hair. There it was again… the feeling of loneliness that seemed to hang in the air.

Frankenstein wasn't the most powerful human alive for nothing. His mind was a powerful machine, capable of producing wonders unheard of… and he was starting to get a pretty good idea of what this young noble really wanted from him.

Why me? He wondered.

But strangely enough… he found he didn't mind.

Yes, this noble was the only one among them to earn his respect and his gratitude. He would return the favor. He would accept his role as a butler... and stay by this gentle noble's side.

“Then… I will stay, at least for now. I will serve you, and only you.”

At his words, the noble raised his head. Those crimson eyes were glowing as his Master responded in his thoughts.

_I am glad to hear it._

“Thank you for your generosity,” Frankenstein added quietly. “And your hospitality.”

The noble nodded.

_What do I call you?_

“My name is Frankenstein.”

_I am Cadis Etrama di Raizel._

Frankenstein grinned. These nobles and their long names…

“What a mouthful. May I call you Raizel?”

Frankenstein could have sworn he received a small smile in return.

_As you wish._

For the first time in many years, Frankenstein relaxed. The spirits in his mind were quiet… and he was no longer being hunted. Pleased, Frankenstein picked up his cup, taking another calming drink.

His Master must have enjoyed the tea... his cup was already empty.

“Would you like more tea, Raizel?”

The noble immediately held out his cup.

 _Yes_ _, please._

Frankenstein glanced at the tea tray and he refilled Raizel's cup. Something was missing…

“Do you like sweets?”

_Sweets?_

“Yes. This tea should be served with sweet biscuits or cookies. Provided you have a well-stocked pantry, I think I could bake something for you this evening.”

His Master looked up at him, crimson eyes glowing once more.

_I look forward to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Overview: The story combines both expanded flashbacks (which will be marked as Memories) of Rai and Frankenstein's past together, as well as a romance in the present story line that starts around the time Frankenstein shares the dark spear with Tao and Takio. So I guess around episode 335?
> 
> I wanted to explore the relationship and history between Rai and Frankenstein a little more, as well as make Rai a more interesting character while keeping to what's already been established about him. Rai talks a lot more in this story, as he does in most of the fanfictions I've read about him, but that's sort of a necessity to develop his character more. There are some family elements with Frankenstein/Rai and the other five members of the household as well.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it! I am open to constructive criticism and ideas. (I put some of my comments on the original story and what I changed after most of the chapters. Feel free to read them or not. It's just random thoughts from my ADHD brain.)
> 
> Also, this has an 'M' rating for mature sexual content later on. And sometimes I cuss. So there's that. (The romance is mostly sweetness and fluff and drama, I guess? Little bit of sexy later on, like I said. Because adults in romantic relationships tend to have sex with each other. I feel like that's pretty normal. I didn't intend for this to be smut or anything.)
> 
> This is up on my Fanfiction profile as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day:**

Frankenstein wasn't in the habit of sleeping in his laboratory. He was arguably the most powerful human alive, so doing something like this made him seem weak.

But he wasn't the Noblesse, either. He couldn't heal himself the way Raizel did. No… the wounds simply filled with his dark power, sealing them off until he regenerated his flesh, blood, and bone. Too many wounds really would end up killing him.

And a mere two weeks ago, he'd been completely impaled on a halberd. That wasn't exactly doing him any favors.

Unfortunately, his wounds were just making the dark spear's evil whispers even louder in his head. Frankenstein grit his teeth, doing his best to block them out. He knew all their tricks by now… He was all too familiar with their hunger, their greed, their cruelty… but his wounds were weakening his resistance.

Just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, a powerful, soothing presence flared to life in his mind. The calming energy seeped into his consciousness, chasing away the darkness, bringing peace in its wake.

Frankenstein smiled to himself. Master always knew, didn't he?

_Frankenstein. Are you all right?_

The scientist sent his gratitude and reassurances back through their mental link. Rai gave his mind another gentle touch before retreating.

He put his head back down on the laboratory bench for a moment, breathing deeply. His Master was always a reassuring and comforting presence in his mind.

"Boss?"

Frankenstein jerked his head off his keyboard.

He turned around to see Tao, Takio, and M-21 standing behind him. They were all looking fairly serious.

"Are you okay?" M-21 asked. "You're bleeding again…"

Frankenstein looked down at himself. It was really too bad that he had a tendency to wear white shirts most days… That just made it all the more obvious when he was losing blood.

"Ah… could one of you bring me some bandages? It looks like that halberd wound hasn't completely closed yet…" Frankenstein murmured.

"Sure…"

Frankenstein shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his bloody shirt. Tao was approaching him with bandages. He reached out to take them, but Tao refused to hand them over.

"Here, let us do it."

Frankenstein scowled.

"I'm not an invalid yet. I can apply my own bandages."

Tao made a face back at him.

"That's not the point. You're always taking care of us. So let me help you for just a second…"

Frankenstein sighed. He got what they were saying, but the only person who had ever taken care of him was his Master. Besides, these three shouldn't be the ones having to take care of him…

"Fine. Go ahead."

He lifted his arms to allow Tao to apply some medicine and bandages to the gaping gash in his abdomen.

"Frankenstein… we wanted to ask you something," Tao said quietly as he tightened up the bandages.

"Of course you did."

He had a feeling what was coming, and sure enough…

"Can you… make us stronger?"

He heaved an exasperated sigh… but he couldn't be angry. Not with his kids.

"What's your excuse this time?"

"We're still lacking in strength. We know we'd eventually get stronger over time, but our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for us to get stronger."

"You're being greedy," Frankenstein warned them. "If you take on too much power this quickly you'll just hurt yourself. You're strong enough already."

"Frankenstein… we know we're only this strong because you made us this way. And we're very grateful…"

"If you're grateful, then stop," Frankenstein said sharply. "If you respect all the work I've done on your bodies, then please… just wait to get stronger naturally."

"We can't!" Tao argued. "M-21 has his awakened werewolf form, but Takio and I need more power to keep up with him. Otherwise, we'll just be holding our team back."

"That's not true," Frankenstein admonished him. "You will get stronger, I promise… You don't want to die trying to get more power."

"We don't care about that," Takio said firmly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Frankenstein said crossly. "Take my word for it… Power is a stupid thing to die for."

"Then… what about dying to protect the people you care about?"

Frankenstein pinched his eyes shut. So that was it, then? He had no choice?

"Admirable… but also stupid," he said in a low voice. "That just passes on the pain to the people you leave behind."

"But…"

"NO!"

Frankenstein was surprised to find himself on his feet. He hadn't realized he'd cared so much…

The trio all look surprised, and they took a step back from him.

"Sorry… We didn't mean to upset you…"

Frankenstein took a deep breath to calm himself. He wished his Master were still in his head, feeding him that soothing, relaxing energy.

"No, I'm sorry. I lost my composure."

"It's just… we really want this, Boss," Takio said carefully, obviously afraid of triggering Frankenstein's anger. "And you're the only one we can ask."

"If we can't get stronger, then can you make us… well, like you?"

Frankenstein shook his head.

"That's impossible. Even if I hadn't burned all my notes from back then, I know it took years of agonizing experiments to make me into what I am today. I wouldn't put you through that, even if I could."

"Then… can you make us a weapon like yours?"

Frankenstein froze. His first instinct was to scream and shout at them… They had no idea what they were asking for! They didn't know the death and misery that went into making the dark spear… They didn't know that it would literally suck the life out of you, tormenting you for the rest of your sad, horrific life…

They didn't know that the only reason he was still alive today was because his Master had saved him.

"No… I can't do that, either," he replied, doing his best to keep his voice even.

"Why not?"

Frankenstein felt his face twitch. Why wouldn't they just give up…?

Suddenly, it occurred to him that there might actually be a way to give them what they wanted… He'd recently absorbed some powerful souls of Union Elders. It was possible he could separate them out and give one each to Tao and Takio.

They would likely get some of his power… just enough to satisfy them. And they hopefully wouldn't suffer the same amount of horrible side effects that he did.

That was a gamble of long odds, though. Did he really want to leave their fate up to chance?

"You're thinking that there is a way… aren't you?" Tao said shrewdly.

Tao really was sharp. Frankenstein normally appreciated that about him, but right now it was just irritating.

What could he say to dissuade them from this suicidal notion of theirs? They'd never leave him alone if he couldn't persuade them to stop this nonsense.

The answer came so suddenly he was surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier: He'd make them see him for the monster he really was. Then they wouldn't want any part of being like him.

And if his children hated him for it… then fine. At least they'd still be alive.

"Let me ask you all a few things," he said slowly, turning to face them. "If you can answer all my questions, then… I'll do what I can for you."

They all nodded eagerly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course we do… We wouldn't be asking for your help otherwise."

"And… how old do you think I am?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Tao asked, confused.

"Just answer the question," Frankenstein sighed.

"Um… you've got to be at least a thousand years old, right? If you met Sir Raizel all those centuries ago…"

"That's right. I'm over a thousand years old… one thousand and seventeen years old, if I'm remembering correctly. Not that the exact number matters. The years all blur together after a while."

"But what does that have to do with you helping us?"

"Do any of you know when the Union was founded?" Frankenstein said, talking over him.

"I think that was around a thousand years ago too, right?" Tao said, rubbing his chin.

"Yes. Something like that."

"What are you getting at?" Takio asked curiously. "You want us to call you Grandpa or something? Because you're so old?"

"You can call me Grandpa… as long as you're not interested in living to see tomorrow," Frankenstein said sarcastically.

"So… is that the last question, then?"

He shook his head. He had to convince his kids to not ask him for more… He was sure they wouldn't once they knew the truth.

"I still have one more question: How do you think I've been able to care for you all so effortlessly? How did I know your body modifications so well… when it was the Union who made you, not me?"

Everyone frowned at him.

Finally, Tao seemed to piece it all together. His lips parted slightly in surprise.

"Oh."

"Yes," Frankenstein agreed. "That about sums it up."

"You… used to be part of the Union," Tao murmured. "All those centuries ago. They've been using your work ever since. That's it, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Everything about you guys… It all started from me. If it weren't for me, you'd all still be normal humans. All your pain, all your suffering… The lives that were stolen from you… All that likely wouldn't have happened to you without my involvement."

He clenched his fists.

"You understand now, correct? You really don't want to ask someone like me for more help, all right? So just… drop it."

Silence for a moment. And then…

"That's bullshit."

Frankenstein jerked his head up.

"And why is that?" he said sharply. "Did you not understand what I just said?"

"I understood it," Tao snapped back. "But I'm pretty sure all the research you conducted at the Union… you did it to yourself, didn't you? That's why you're so powerful now. Not to mention, you were living alone in this house before we got here. Why have this lab if you were the only one here? It was to experiment on yourself, right?"

Tao clenched his own fists.

"You're not… cruel enough to do the things that were done to us. We've all been experimented on by you, and you've always been so careful. If you're trying to scare us, I'm not buying it."

"Me neither," Takio and M-21 echoed.

Frankenstein sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're all ridiculous," he mumbled.

"We're your kids."

He looked up. All three of them were grinning at him.

"I always thought you were joking around with us when you said that, but… You were serious, huh?" Takio mused out loud. "Someone else may have done the original experimentation, but they used your work. So that makes us… your kids."

"And you fixed us," M-21 added. "When we came to you, we were broken… all messed up inside… and you fixed us. You made us stronger, better… You made us healthy and happy."

"So you can see why this bothers me, hm? You want me to harm my kids."

_My precious creations. My children. I finally get the chance to make things right with a few of you, and you want me to give you something that could kill you? I won't harm you like that. I won't…_

"Help us… not harm us," Takio corrected him. "I understand why you don't want to hurt us, especially now…"

He paused, swallowing.

"Well… I get how you feel. But you want to protect the life you have here with all of us, right? We want that, too. We want to keep everyone in this house safe, and our enemies are only getting stronger."

Tao and Takio bowed their heads respectfully.

"Please… help us. Make us like you. We don't care how much it hurts. We know that you'll keep us safe. You have since the day you took us in."

Frankenstein looked into their earnest, eager faces.

"I hate all of you," he grumbled.

"So you'll do it?!" Tao said excitedly.

"We need to ask Master first," Frankenstein sighed. "And he's not going to like this."

"We'll wait here," Takio said, grinning widely. Frankenstein couldn't help but thinking that Takio wouldn't have that smile on his face when he found out what was in store for him.

Tugging his coat back on, he left the trio in the lab and made his way up to the balcony where he could sense Raizel's presence.

He was always reminded of Master's mansion back in Lukedonia out here on the balcony… Master always liked looking out that window. He probably liked it a little too much, but things were different now.

Now… he'd given his Master a new life. A happy life with friends and family and the love Raizel never had. His own pain was nothing to him if it meant protecting this life his Master wanted so badly.

"Master…"

Raizel turned around so that Frankenstein found himself face to face with the same crimson eyes he'd met hundreds of years ago. Tonight, those blood red eyes were soft and understanding. Raizel knew he was in pain… No one understood him better than his Master.

_Frankenstein. Are you well?_

"As well as I can be," Frankenstein said. "The wounds will heal soon, hopefully… But thank you for helping me earlier."

_Of course. I feel your suffering as if it were my own._

"I know, Master… I wish I could keep it from you, but…"

_No. I don't wish for you to do that._

"You are too kind," Frankenstein said quietly.

Raizel simply smiled.

"Master… the kids asked me for help," he said quietly. "They want me to experiment on them again."

_Are you here to ask permission? I don't think you've always asked for my permission…_

"Heh… maybe I'm hoping you'll deny them. They won't listen to me."

Frankenstein didn't miss the amusement in Raizel's eyes.

_That sounds familiar._

"Yes… well…" Frankenstein laughed softly. "I had my reasons, Master. As you know."

_Yes, you did. I imagine they have their reasons as well._

"When they said they'd rather die than lose someone they love…" Frankenstein said, bowing his head. "I knew I had no choice… And there was only one way to give them what they wanted."

_What way?_

"They wanted part of the dark spear's power."

Raizel's beautiful eyes widened in surprise.

_You should have refused. You know what that power has done to you, Frankenstein…_

"I tried, Master… I tried to make them see me for what I am. But they begged me…"

_You are a generous and selfless person, Frankenstein. But this is too much. This could kill them._

Frankenstein felt his fingers twitching. He had no good reason for agreeing to their requests. He only knew that he couldn't deny his children something they truly wanted with all their hearts.

_Is that how you truly feel?_

He looked up. Of course, Raizel had felt what he was feeling. With their minds connected like this, there was nothing he could hide from his Master.

"Yes… I will help them gain the power to guard and protect their loved ones. They chose this of their own will. How I feel doesn't matter."

Frankenstein felt a surge of sorrow from his Master… Likely because Raizel knew he couldn't protect them all. This is what had to happen… but that didn't mean he liked it.

_Very well. Do as you will._

* * *

Rai listened to the sounds of his companion retreating with a heavy heart.

He knew Frankenstein would never want him to feel so despondent. Frankenstein had built this home and the school he attended in the hopes that he would one day return… and live a happy life. Everything and everyone Rai had around him now was thanks to the sacrifices his bonded companion had made.

Frankenstein had done this to make him happy. And here he was, feeling the exact opposite. It was nothing less than an insult to his companion.

But he couldn't help it. Rai found it impossible to be truly happy while Frankenstein still suffered so.

Frankenstein might have thought he knew why Rai felt such sorrow… And he did, at least partially. It was true that Rai worried about the safety of his family… And his own fading health wasn't helping boost his confidence in his ability to protect them.

But Rai also felt a deep, aching sadness for his companion. Frankenstein was always sacrificing himself for everyone around him. Since the dark spear fed on negative emotions, he restrained himself from feeling anything that the dark spear could use to overpower him, though he struggled with anger the most.

And so… Frankenstein had come to think that his own emotions didn't matter. Whatever pain he felt was inferior, unworthy of attention. After all, he'd suffered for nearly a thousand years thanks to the evil spirits in his head. What was a little more pain to him, when he was pushed to the edge almost every day?

Rai wished more than anything that his companion could go just a single day without the constant agony in his mind. But Frankenstein would never want him to use up his power for something like that.

Frankenstein knew firsthand that extensive use of his power would shorten his life. That was the last thing his loyal companion would want. So Frankenstein endured his suffering without asking for a single thing in return.

But everyone had their limit, even Frankenstein.

Rai couldn't allow his companion to reach that limit again… It had been painful enough to see it once. Rai wouldn't let his companion go like that.

Rai smiled at the starry sky.

Frankenstein had once said that he couldn't let go, too… that he couldn't stop holding on. Well, if Frankenstein wouldn't stop holding on, then neither would he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Rai and Frankenstein's relationship a little more reciprocal than it appears in the manhwa. For the majority of Noblesse, Frankenstein lavishes tons of care and attention on his Master, and Rai mostly just sits there soaking it up like a spoiled prince (except when someone is about to die, of course). But seriously, think about everything Frankenstein has done for Rai. Frankenstein gives Rai a home, builds a school for Rai to attend, sees to his every need, takes care of the kids, tries to fight all Rai's battles for him… Does Rai ever say 'thank you' to Frankenstein? Even once? Come on, Rai, you're supposed to be super classy... where are your manners?
> 
> Yeah… Frankenstein seems to be the most important person in Rai's life, so it would have been nice to see Rai return some of the care and attention that Frankenstein gives to him. We never see Rai and Frankenstein do anything together aside from drink tea, talk, and fight bad guys. Rai mentions wanting to see more of the modern world, so maybe Rai and Frankenstein could have gone on some social outings together, maybe to a park or garden or something Rai would have liked. But… nope. We can't expand on Rai's personality, that's just ridiculous!
> 
> (This is all just my opinion! I still liked the story, I just thought it could be better in places!)


	3. Chapter 3

Frankenstein sat in his helicopter, still wondering how he'd gotten himself into this. His Master liked their life now, he liked the household they'd built together. And Frankenstein would never do anything to jeopardize that.

But he'd already pledged his word that he would help Tao and Takio. Well… 'help' might not be the right word. What they'd asked him for could kill them.

Frankenstein closed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why… why had he let them talk him into this?

"You okay, Boss?" came Tao's voice.

He looked up. Karius, Regis, and his three kids were all watching him warily.

"Not really," Frankenstein said flatly.

He tapped his fingers on the book in his lap. He never thought he'd have to use something like this again.

"We're not going to let it kill us," Takio promised. "We'll pull through."

"You say that now… but you have no idea what you're asking for," Frankenstein sighed.

"Well… then why don't you tell us?" Tao asked. "We're going to be in this chopper for a while."

"Yeah… you told us we just had to ask you if there was something we wanted to know," Takio said thoughtfully. "Well, we're asking you."

"I did say that," Frankenstein sighed. "Fine… let's make this quick."

He rubbed his hand over the book of black magic. Science hadn't always sufficed back then…

"When I was in the Union all those centuries ago, I began developing a theory for how to imitate the nobles' soul weapons. However, the project required too much sacrifice, so I abandoned it… Only for it to be picked up by the other Union elders."

He held up the crumbling old book for them to see. Even the family leader leaned forward curiously.

"It wasn't exactly the best theory… It required a combination of science and black magic to make it work. Not to mention the deaths of tens of thousands of humans. And guess who carried it out behind my back?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"They… you mean the Union slaughtered tens of thousands of people just to put them into some imitation of a soul weapon?" Regis asked, looking appropriately horrified.

"That's exactly what they did," Frankenstein said bitterly. "Wars, famines, epidemics… nothing was beneath them. But there are consequences to such actions."

"Yeah, I'll bet," M-21 muttered.

"Right. You put that much evil into one place and it can cause… well, _problems_ would be putting it lightly. The thing they created… they couldn't control it. So they begged me to stop it."

He bowed his head.

"And… I did. But I paid a hefty price. My mind, body, and soul… the dark spear would devour them all if it could. Even now, I can feel it trying to do so."

Both Tao and Takio looked especially concerned at this point. Frankenstein completely understood why. They were asking to take a piece of his burden.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how I managed to tame this thing," he continued. "All the trapped souls in the dark spear… they've all gone completely mad. They're full of anger, greed, and hunger. As you've seen, the weapon will attempt to consume you the longer you hold on to it. Those souls have a will of their own, whispering in your mind, causing you an immense amount of physical and mental pain… unless…"

"Unless…?"

Frankenstein looked at them seriously.

"Unless you are stronger than they are," he told them. "Once I give you a piece of the dark spear, it will lurk in the back of your mind forever, trying to convince you to let it devour you. You must keep the core of who you are at the front of your mind, always."

Both Tao and Takio nodded just as seriously.

"What it's for you?"

"Hm?"

"The core of who you are. The thing that keeps the dark spear from devouring you. What is it?"

"Heh… it changes over the years. People aren't static, you know. But lately… well…"

He sighed. Part of him didn't want to answer. Except… he'd hurt these three young men. He supposed he owed them a truthful answer… or at least, a partially truthful answer.

"Master Raizel considers all of you to be his family. And… so do I."

Everyone looked rather touched. M-21 suddenly became interested in his knees. Frankenstein had a feeling the young man was trying to hide a few tears.

"Ah… don't look at me like that," Frankenstein said. He flashed them one of his usual evil grins. "I owe it to all of you. I know I don't say it often, but… I am truly grateful to have a chance to make things right with the three of you."

"We don't blame you, you know."

"You should."

"I doubt the Union would have stopped trying to make humans more powerful, even without your research," Tao argued. "I don't think anyone would have survived their crappy experiments if they'd based it completely on their own research. At least using yours, some of us made it."

Frankenstein let that sink in. Tao was probably right, but it didn't make him feel any better about all the blood on his hands.

"If you feel that bad about it… then why'd you agree to help us?"

Frankenstein ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did I agree to help you? Because you wanted it so badly. Because I couldn't say no to the children I'd wronged. Because… we are family, just the way Master wanted it."

He looked around at each of them. M-21 with his scarred face, Takio and his sad blue eyes, Tao's unusually concerned expression…

"Just know this… Even if this world turns its back on you, I never will. And neither will Master."

"Who knew you were such a softie, Boss?" Tao joked lightly.

"Don't let it go to your head."

Everyone chuckled. He was back to being the Frankenstein they all knew. Why they couldn't figure out that his sharp tongue was only superficial, he wasn't sure. As if he'd ever done anything to harm them. At least, not once they were members of his household.

Frankenstein was jerked out of his thoughts as the chopper landed on his private island. The island was home to a private lab hidden inside the dense woods that covered the space. He'd conduct the experiments there. The kids had wanted to know why he'd had to use this lab instead of the one hidden beneath his home. Truthfully, the lab beneath his house wasn't soundproof. He hadn't wanted his Master to hear their screams.

"All right," he told them, taking over his role as director. "Takio and Tao, take this equipment to the bottom level. Use the elevator. Karius and M-21, there's a clearing you should be able to use to practice. Regis, come with me for a moment, would you?"

"All right."

Everyone set off toward their respective tasks. Frankenstein strolled out over the tarmac, Regis trailing behind him. He glanced down at the young noble's shining silver head.

"I know this is going to upset you," Frankenstein said without preamble.

"Yes," Regis said bluntly. "This could kill them."

Regis looked up at him, his blood red eyes shining with worry.

"You have to save them. Please."

"I won't let it kill them," Frankenstein promised. "If the power proves too much, I'll contain it."

He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You know... the humans have a lot of stories about you," Regis said, following him into the lab. "They say you're a monster and you slaughtered hundreds of innocents. They say you made a deal with the devil. They call you the traitor of mankind."

"I'm sure they do," Frankenstein said evenly.

"But… it's not true, is it?"

"Heh," Frankenstein chuckled. "Well, I don't think I've ever met the devil, so… no."

"So… why do you never correct anyone when they say that stuff about you?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. Most of those people who think that sort of thing don't know me, nor would they care what the truth really is." He looked back down at the boy. "Besides, there aren't many people I'd share my past with."

Regis smiled at him. The boy had seemed arrogant when they'd first met, but he was still just a child. He looked to the adults around him for guidance. It occurred to Frankenstein that he'd mentally included Regis and Seira in his family. He knew the two young nobles would have to return to Lukedonia eventually, but still… the house would feel much emptier without them.

"Go help Tao and Takio with that equipment, would you?"

Regis nodded, running back to the helicopter.

Frankenstein turned away from them, heading down the elevator on his own, turning over his book of black magic in his hands. Naturally, he'd already found what he'd needed.

Once the elevator reached the lowest level, Frankenstein walked down the sterile hallways until he reached the very last door. He'd perform the experiment here.

Before he did any sort of messing around with evil spirits, the room had to be prepped. He had promised that no harm would come to his Master's family… but if harm would come to anyone, it would be himself.

Stepping into the room, Frankenstein summoned a sliver of his power, fashioning it into a blade. He carefully sliced open his hand, watching as his tainted blood pooled in his palm. Murmuring the incantation under his breath, Frankenstein walked around the room, smearing his blood on the door and walls.

There. That would trap the evil spirits in this room, keep them bound to him. If Tao and Takio couldn't handle his power, his blood in the room would draw the spirits back into him.

And… it would hurt, sure. But that was better than seeing his children die.

"Hey, Boss… You ready for us?"

Frankenstein turned to face Tao and Takio. They were both peering suspiciously at his blood on the walls.

"What the heck are you doing in here? Finger painting with your own blood? That's a little morbid, even for you, Boss…"

"Just a little insurance," Frankenstein said flatly. "Put on those hospital gowns, would you? You won't want to ruin your clothes."

"Why would getting part of the dark spear ruin our clothes?"

Frankenstein sighed. They really had no idea… well, that wasn't their fault, but still…

"Because the dark spear will tear you apart from the inside out, that's why. It can be… messy."

His face twitched as something else occurred to him.

"Did you guys bring spare underwear?" he asked abruptly.

"What? No…"

"Then make sure you go to the bathroom first. I'd rather not end up cleaning your bodily fluids off the floor," Frankenstein sighed.

"Are you serious?"

Frankenstein gave them a blank look.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Tao and Takio glanced at each other, but they both consented to leave and come back only after they'd shed their clothes and used the restroom. When they finally returned, Regis came trailing in after them.

"I just saw M-21," Regis said, his voice tight. "He and Karius are really going at it."

"Then we'll have to try harder, too," Tao said stoutly.

"Yeah," Takio agreed.

They both looked at Frankenstein.

"What do we do now?"

Frankenstein patted the tables.

"Hop up here, lie down and get comfortable."

Both Tao and Takio eagerly climbed onto their respective tables.

Frankenstein didn't think he'd ever met anyone so eager to die. Well… except for himself, perhaps.

"All right… I am going to give each of you one powerful soul to augment your powers. As soon as this power enters you, it will attack you. The soul will attempt to take you over."

"Hey, will this make our personalities like yours?" Tao asked suddenly.

"Is that honestly what you want to know right now?" Frankenstein snapped. "And no, my personality has nothing to do with the dark spear… although it does piss me off sometimes."

"Ah."

"Anything else?"

"Um, no, I'm good."

"Then focus, please," Frankenstein ordered.

Frankenstein closed his eyes, tapping into the dark spear's energy. Thanks to his improved control over his power, darkness immediately began crawling up his arms. His hands morphed into their demonic form, complete with dark, curved claws.

"So, get yourselves ready… and try not to go insane."

He raised his hands and placed one on Tao's head and one an Takio's. With an immense amount of effort, he called up the powerful souls of the union elders he'd absorbed.

And… he hesitated.

"Um… Boss? You fall asleep or something?"

"No," he said quietly. "Get ready, now... And remember: You chose this."

With one massive push, he relinquished some of his power into both of his children.

Their screams kept him awake for the next five days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories: The Family Leaders**

Raizel was in his usual position looking from his upstairs window when he felt three family leaders approaching his home. It wasn't like he hadn't expected this, but…

_Frankenstein. Attend to me, please._

A few minutes later, his butler entered the room, giving him a swift but respectful bow.

"Yes, Raizel?" Frankenstein asked. "What can I do for you?"

Raizel hesitated for a moment.

_Might I ask… Are you well?_

Frankenstein grinned at him momentarily before plastering a more appropriate look on his face.

"I'm very well. The spirits are quiet today. Thank you for asking."

Raizel nodded. He'd been attempting to be a bit more sociable since he had someone living with him now… It wasn't always easy, but Frankenstein didn't seem bothered by his awkward (and brief) attempts at social interaction.

To that end, Raizel had asked Frankenstein this exact same question every single day for over a year. And every day, no matter how much pain his butler was in, Frankenstein would always thank him for asking. As if his pain were something to be thankful for...

It was a strange feeling, having someone living under the same roof with him. Having Frankenstein here… he was never truly alone. And he couldn't help feeling responsible for the human he'd claimed as his own.

So the knowledge that three family leaders were coming to confront him about his new housemate made him feel a bit annoyed. It was his decision to keep Frankenstein with him. He had no interest in being criticized for his choice.

"Raizel?"

Raizel focused on Frankenstein. Right, he needed his butler to do something for him…

_We are having guests. Would you please prepare some refreshments?_

Frankenstein's cheeky grin appeared back on his face.

"Certainly," he said. "How many guests are we expecting?"

_A tray for four should suffice._

"Right away, Sir," Frankenstein said, nodding his head. His servant turned and left the room.

It wasn't long after Frankenstein had left that he sensed the three family leaders enter his home, heading directly for his study. And moments later, the door creaked open.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel."

Raizel turned around to greet his guests. Locktis, Urokai, and Edian were all standing at a respectful distance behind him. They all bowed as soon as he'd turned to face them.

"How have you been?" Locktis asked.

"I am well."

"I find that hard to believe!" Urokai butted in. "How could you be well with that… that…monster lurking around!"

"Urokai," Locktis interrupted. "Mind your manners. We came here to ensure Raizel's well being, not to make baseless accusations."

"Are you sure you're all right, Raizel?" Edian asked quietly. "Truth be told, we are all a bit concerned about the human you have living with you… He is known to be vicious in the outside world…"

"I am fine. Perhaps you would like to meet him…?"

Before anyone could say anything more, Frankenstein entered the study pushing a cart with tea and cookies on it.

"Sirs… Ma'am," Frankenstein said politely. Though he was the picture of professionalism, Raizel didn't miss the distrust coming off his butler's mind.

Raizel watched as Frankenstein set the tray on the table, immediately pouring a cup of tea for him.

"Please, have a seat, Master… I made a fresh batch of cookies for you and your guests."

Grateful for Frankenstein's interruption, Raizel took his usual seat in his favorite arm chair by the table. Once he was comfortable, Frankenstein handed him his cup of tea. Raizel smiled slightly at the aroma… It was the same blend Frankenstein had served him when they'd first met.

Despite Frankenstein's obvious distrust of the other family leaders, he was still attempting to treat them well. Even the cookies smelled better than usual.

"Please, sit with me," Raizel asked his guests.

As his visitors seated themselves on the couch around the table, Frankenstein placed a little plate of cookies within his reach.

"I hope you like them. I added a little more sugar and some dried fruits…"

Raizel immediately reached out to take one. It was sweet and tart and crunchy. He looked up at Frankenstein and nodded his approval. The tension in Frankenstein's gaze faded a little.

Frankenstein's blue eyes turned to his guests.

"May I get you all anything?" he asked softly. "A cup of tea or some sweets?"

"I can pour my own tea," Edian said stiffly.

"No, please, allow me…"

Frankenstein reached out to take the kettle from her when…

Smack!

"Edian," Raizel said sharply.

"Apologies, my Lord," Edian said softly. "He startled me."

Frankenstein had withdrawn his hands after Edian had smacked them, but Raizel already sensed the evil spirits beginning to stir in his butler's mind.

"Sirs?" he asked, shifting his gaze to the other two family leaders. "Anything for either of you?"

"Nothing for me," Locktis said dismissively.

"I wouldn't eat anything some disgusting mutant human touched," Urokai spat.

Raizel's gaze snapped up to his butler's… Frankenstein's expression had gone cold.

He'd been hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it was too late… the evil spirits were awake now.

"Of course not," Frankenstein said quietly, his eyes slowly becoming unfocused.

Frankenstein straightened up, arranging a towel on his arm.

"We're all just very curious about your reasoning, Raizel," Locktis said in a blatantly suspicious tone. "Your butler appears to be quite dangerous."

Raizel had barely heard him… He was too busy listening to the angry spirits beginning to tear at Frankenstein's mind.

_They're the monsters! They created the mutants! You should kill them all! Let us take their filthy souls!_

"Frankenstein…" Raizel said quietly.

"Is he making you uncomfortable?!" Urokai said loudly. "Say the word, and I'll get rid of him!"

The screaming was only getting worse, despite Frankenstein's attempts to control it… His shoulders were stiff and his eyes had all but completely glazed over.

"Perhaps you should leave, human," Edian said, her voice chilly. "We don't know what you will do here… We can't trust you. If anything were to happen to Raizel..."

Frankenstein obviously hadn't heard a single word she said. His hands were shaking slightly and his eyes were focused on something only he could see. Raizel reached out to gently touch his servant's mind.

_Frankenstein…_

His butler suddenly bent over, coughing into his hands… Raizel felt nothing but pity and sympathy when he saw the toxic black blood seeping out from between Frankenstein's fingers.

"Ugh!" Edian exclaimed.

"That's disgusting!" Urokai spat. "It looks like that human is broken, Sir… You really should let us get rid of him…!"

"Enough."

All three of his guests froze. Each of their faces registered nothing but shock. Even Frankenstein was gaping at him, that sinister black ooze still dripping from his lips.

"All of you… that is enough," Raizel repeated. He stood up authoritatively.

He turned his gaze on all of them, daring them to speak. All three of his guests lowered their eyes submissively. Satisfied, Raizel turned his attention to Frankenstein. He lightly placed a hand on Frankenstein's golden head, sending a sliver of power into his butler, pushing back the darkness in his mind.

Frankenstein breathed out slowly in relief. Raizel took the opportunity to press a towel into his stained hands.

"Here… clean your mouth with this. I do not need it at the moment."

Raizel saw the gratitude in Frankenstein's eyes. Frankenstein knew he wasn't being judged for the curse he carried or for his moment of weakness… Raizel knew how much that meant to him.

Suddenly, he felt another noble approaching his home. When had his mansion become so popular? At least this guest wasn't likely to trigger the evil spirits in Frankenstein's mind.

"Frankenstein… I believe Ragar is on his way here to see you," Raizel said calmly. "You two have been sparring together lately, yes?"

Frankenstein looked surprised, but he recovered quickly.

"Yes, Sir. Shall I go and greet him?" he asked, his voice a little muffled as he spoke through the towel.

"Yes. I will show our guests out when they have finished their business."

"Of course, Master. Please, enjoy the cookies while they're still fresh."

Frankenstein bowed to him, the towel still pressed to his blackened mouth. Once his butler was gone, Raizel turned his attention back to his guests, who were all looking more than a little tense.

Raizel took a deep breath. He understood that the family leaders worried about him. That didn't bother him so much as the pain they had purposely inflicted on his housemate.

"I understand your worry. I will keep it in mind."

His guests relaxed a little.

"But I ask that you please understand me as well. I have decided to keep Frankenstein here in my home. He is not perfect, but he is mine."

"He's just a butler, my Lord," Edian said quietly.

Raizel shook his head.

"He takes care of me, true, but he is more than that. He is also… my companion."

"Raizel!" Urokai interrupted, jumping to his feet. "You… you can't possibly want that mutant to be your companion! You could have one of us instead! Someone more worthy of you!"

Urokai bowed so deeply, he nearly bashed his head on the table.

"I volunteer! I will be your companion!"

Raizel shook his head.

"You have your own duties to attend to, Urokai Agavine. And I have already made my decision. Frankenstein will be my companion."

"Why, my Lord?" Locktis said, his voice hard. "You could have anyone you chose. Why would you pick such a vicious, cruel human to be your companion?"

"My companion suffers every day to keep a great evil contained," Raizel said calmly. "He is not vicious or cruel."

"I suppose you haven't heard the stories about him...?"

"And I have no interest in hearing them," Raizel said sharply.

"Not even if he performed forbidden experiments on nobles and humans alike... and consumed the blood of nobles?" Locktis said quietly. "Do you know how many he has slain?"

Raizel's face hardened.

"I said... I have no interest in such exaggerated tales. If I want to know his past, I will ask him myself."

Locktis shook his head.

"He won't be able to change. I hope you won't be too disappointed when he goes back to his old ways."

After his guests had left, Raizel lowered himself back into his favorite armchair.

Those stories... they couldn't be true. It made no sense at all... Why would someone who had willingly taken on such suffering for the sake of others do such cruel things?

No... humans exaggerated things all the time. And from what he knew of his butler's power, the only human experimentation he'd done had been to himself. And he had done that to protect his people, too. Raizel was sure the other family leaders were simply misinformed.

Raizel closed his eyes, picturing Frankenstein in his mind.

His housemate really was something special. In the short time they'd been together, Raizel had become quite fond of him. Frankenstein didn't take care of him because he was the Noblesse... He did it out of the kindness of his heart.

Raizel hoped to see more of that kind heart in the future. Thankfully, his evening tea was only a few hours away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was totally gross how all those family leaders tried to suck up to Rai to win his favor, like he was a prize. It felt like none of them really cared about Rai, they just wanted to be his favorite or use him. Frankenstein and Rai seemed to have a more genuine connection. (And I honestly didn't feel bad for any of those family leaders that betrayed Rai. They made their beds, now they must lie in them. Plus the story didn't devote a lot of time to fleshing them out to make me super attached to any of them.)


	5. Chapter 5

Rai sat alone in the living room. Seira was in the kitchen making him his favorite tea, but… it wasn't the same.

Frankenstein wasn't here.

The tea that tasted of home didn't taste quite the same without Frankenstein being present.

There was no reason for that that Rai could identify. It made no sense that the tea should taste different based on who was around. But of course, the tea defied all reason and tasted different anyway.

"Here you are, Sir," Seira said politely, setting the teacup down in front of him.

Rai nodded in thanks. He picked up the cup and sipped carefully… Normally, he'd be half buried in Frankenstein's thoughts right now. That also seemed to add something to the flavor of the tea.

Digging into Seira's head would be rude. And she wouldn't share the same connection with him anyway. It would be rather one-sided.

Frankenstein had been gone for seven days. Normally, that would be nothing to him. Maybe it was because he'd only recently returned to this world, but he felt Frankenstein's absence much more sharply than he did before. Instead of his companion's warmth and brilliance, there was a cold, empty space in his head.

That mind… that intriguing, ingenious mind… How he wished Frankenstein would walk through that door right now. He knew quite a few of people found his companion to be terrifying. And it was true that Frankenstein harbored a great deal of dark, sinister energy within him, but that was only a cover for the true soul that was hidden within.

Suddenly, Rai remembered something he possessed, something that might make him feel better.

Digging in his jacket pocket, he eventually pulled out the slightly crumpled photograph of Frankenstein that he'd been given when he'd first woken up. Frankenstein's handsome face beamed up at him.

For decades, he'd lived alone with Frankenstein in his mansion. And every morning and evening, Frankenstein had come to serve him his meals. At least twice a day, he got to see his companion's smiling face as they silently spoke together over tea or simply enjoyed each other's company.

_Frankenstein… Come home… My soul isn't complete without you next to me._

He barely managed to stifle a sigh so he wouldn't alert Seira. He shouldn't be like this… He had everything he needed. But his heart was still so heavy without his bonded companion.

The sound of the doorbell ringing startled him out of his reverie. He knew immediately who was at the door after hearing the children's giggling through the speaker. Rai hastily folded the picture in his handkerchief and tucked it in his pocket.

Standing up in one smooth motion, Rai made his way to the front door. It occurred to him that he wouldn't even be able to let his friends into his home if Frankenstein hadn't taught him to open the door.

"Hey, Rai!"

Shinwu was the first to bound in the door, followed by Ikhan, Sui, and Yuna.

"Hey Seira!" Sui said cheerfully, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter. "We bought some of Rai's favorite ramyeon!"

Rai sat and contentedly listened to the children's chatter while Seira prepared the ramyeon. He enjoyed these moments very much... just being a part of the group and not being alone.

Later, when the ramyeon was ready, Rai ate at the coffee table with the children. The ramyeon wasn't as good as Frankenstein's, but it was close. Rai smiled to himself at the thought of Frankenstein's tortured expression if he could see the mess the children were making... Lost in thought, Rai pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his mouth.

"Hey Rai, you dropped something..."

Shinwu leaned down and picked the small photograph off the floor. After one look at it, Shinwu burst out laughing.

"Hey, this is that picture of the Chairman!" he laughed. "Why are you still carrying this around, Rai? You have a cell phone now, and you know where you live, right? Come on, nobody's that directionally challenged..."

Rai looked around at the kids. They were all laughing at his picture. Rai couldn't understand why it amused them so much. It was perfectly acceptable to have a portrait of someone important to you, wasn't it?

He flushed. He'd obviously misunderstood something about the current culture again…

"Rai?" Yuna asked, peering at his face. "Sorry, we weren't trying to make fun of you or anything, but, um… don't you live with the Chairman? Why did you have his picture wrapped in your handkerchief?"

"He is… not here."

"Come on, guys, you're embarrassing him!" Sui interrupted.

He looked away. Why was he embarrassed? Frankenstein was his loyal bonded companion. It wasn't unusual to miss him… and think about him…

"Um… Here…"

Shinwu put the picture back in his hand. Rai stared at it. Portraits had come a long way in the last 820 years… It really seemed like Frankenstein was here, looking at him with those sapphire blue eyes.

Rai swiftly tucked the picture back in his pocket.

"Do you miss him?" Sui asked. "It seems like you do. Why didn't you go with him?"

Miss him… of course, he missed Frankenstein. Why wouldn't he? Frankenstein took care of him and eased his loneliness, even when he hadn't been asked. He'd been like that since the day Rai had let him into his home.

"He and the others had business to take care of," Rai said quietly. "He asked me to stay here."

"But you didn't want to? You seem sad now."

"Did we tease you too much?" Ikhan asked. "Sorry!"

Rai shook his head.

"Rai… you're still blushing."

All the kids looked at each other at once. Then they all put their heads together, whispering things Rai couldn't hear.

"Um… Rai… how close are you and the Chairman?"

Now there was a question he couldn't answer honestly. He couldn't explain to the kids about his true nature as a noble or the blood contract he'd made with Frankenstein.

"Very close," he said simply. That was true, at least.

For whatever reason, that seemed to surprise the kids. Suddenly they were looking at him as if they were very concerned about his well being.

"Aren't you guys related?"

Family… Shinwu was asking if Frankenstein was his family. It was funny… Rai had asked Frankenstein the same thing just days ago. The household had assured him that they were, indeed, a family. And Rai had heard their reassurances, but it was the warmth he felt from Frankenstein's mind that had really put him at ease.

"Rai?"

"We are not related by blood. But he is my family."

Now everyone looked confused.

"Did he adopt you?"

Right… the kids thought Frankenstein was much older than he was. Apparently, Frankenstein appeared old enough to be his father. Which was almost amusing, considering how much older Rai was than Frankenstein.

"No."

"So… why were you blushing when you saw the Chairman's picture?"

Rai just stared at them. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening with this line of questioning. Why were they all so curious about his relationship with Frankenstein?

"It's just… carrying around a picture of the Chairman… and blushing about it… is a little weird."

Rai felt his forehead wrinkling in confusion. What exactly were they implying?

"Guys, I don't think he gets it," Yuna said, sounding concerned.

"Well, he is foreign," Ikhan said reasonably. "Things might be different where he's from. Maybe he doesn't think of that kind of relationship as being weird."

"Still!" Shinwu argued. "The Chairman is our principal and Rai is his student! Even if they are living together, it just wouldn't be right! We gotta tell him."

"I'll tell him," Sui said, cutting off everyone's anxious voices. "Listen, Rai… It's okay to have a crush on someone, but you can't go out with the Chairman. It's not okay."

Rai had stumbled over the terms 'crush' and 'go out with.' What did that mean? Crush? Crushing what? And he went outside with Frankenstein all the time, but now that wasn't okay?

"He still doesn't get it," Shinwu pointed out.

"Then let me try this," Sui sighed. "Rai, it's not okay to be romantically involved with our school's principal."

Oh…

A rush of emotions flooded Rai's body. He was desperately glad that he wasn't connected to Frankenstein's mind at the moment…

He got it now. The kids were implying that he was in love with Frankenstein.

"We're not… involved," he said quietly. "Don't worry."

Everyone's faces relaxed. Shinwu laughed.

"Of course not, that'd be silly!" He pulled out a game from his bag. "Like the time I thought you were dating a guy, Ikhan. Wasn't that funny?"

"No!" Ikhan said crossly. "You shouldn't have been messing around on my computer, Shinwu!"

"I said I was sorry! Come on, we've had our ramyeon, let's see if Rai's gotten any better at this game!"

Rai spent the rest of the afternoon losing at board games to the children. Apparently, he hadn't improved at all, which the children also relentlessly teased him about.

After the kids had left to be escorted home by Seira, Rai sat in contemplative silence while he sipped his tea.

Were the kids right? Was he keeping Frankenstein's picture with him because he had romantic feelings for him? But according to the kids… those feelings were wrong.

Rai closed his eyes, probing his own thoughts.

He could still vividly remember the first time he'd ever seen Frankenstein in his home nearly a thousand years ago. Upon seeing the handsome stranger, he'd assumed the Lord had sent another noble to visit him. But it soon became apparent that this person was definitely _not_ a noble.

The human male was obviously injured and tired… blood was seeping through his shredded white shirt. Rai had curiously reached out to touch the stranger's mind, but instead of his thoughts, he had encountered a wall of fury, anger, and hatred. Whatever the human's thoughts were, they were buried under an assault of murderous intentions.

The human was merely a host to hundreds… no, thousands… of malevolent souls. And yet… he was still walking around and talking like a normal person.

What had been done to him?

Rai had silently agreed to the man's presence in his home. Really, what else could he do? The man already carried such sorrow in him, how could Rai possibly punish him further?

Whatever the stranger's intentions were, he didn't seem to be a particularly malevolent person himself, despite the evil entities harbored inside him. When Rai had offered his guest tea, the stranger had prepared it himself. The human had even shared his own tea leaves… the only thing he'd had on him.

Of course, it wasn't long before two family leaders had come to claim his new housemate. A human in Lukedonia was very irregular, after all. But… Rai didn't want to give up his guest just yet, so he'd told the family leaders that the stranger was his butler.

And, oddly enough, the stranger didn't seem to mind.

It wasn't long before Rai was completely at ease with Frankenstein. It was just natural for Frankenstein to bring him tea, to sit and read with him, to help him dress in the morning… Frankenstein eased his loneliness without him even asking for it.

Rai had eventually teased out Frankenstein's true thoughts from the mess of darkness in his mind. The human was intelligent and composed, mostly thinking about research and accumulating more knowledge… At least, until the evil spirits tore at his thoughts. Then he thought about getting more power, about proving that humans were not disposable.

And sometimes… sometimes Frankenstein thought about ways to make him happy.

Rai swallowed as he felt his cheeks heating up slightly at the memory. At the time, he'd thought about asking Frankenstein what his intentions were. Why was a human staying here with him for so long? Would he stay forever? Frankenstein didn't seem to be aging at all… And Rai had no family of his own left.

Rai never thought of Frankenstein as disposable. In fact, he had begun to feel irreplaceable.

Even when Frankenstein stumbled, when he fell too far into darkness, when the evil energy in him tore too deep… Frankenstein had never once stopped trying to protect him.

His companion was… everything to him.

Rai put a hand over his heart. Why… was it beating so fast?

Was he really... in love?

"Master, we're home."

Rai had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Frankenstein's energy approaching him. He turned to see his loyal servant striding towards him. Frankenstein was obviously tired, but he still had a gentle smile on his face when their eyes met.

Rai looked around to see Karius, Regis, M-21, Takio, and Tao trailing in behind Frankenstein. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be all right. Not that Rai had doubted Frankenstein, but knowing how dangerous Frankenstein's powers were, he'd still worried a little.

"I see Seira has taken care of everything around here," Frankenstein said, sounding pleased. "Where is she?"

"She is seeing the children home."

"Ah, I see. I'll thank her when she gets back, then." There was a slight pause as everyone shuffled into the kitchen for drinks. "Shall I refill your tea, Master?"

Rai glanced away. After his conversation with the kids, it seemed wrong to stare at his companion like this. That's right, he shouldn't stare. Having romantic thoughts about Frankenstein wasn't acceptable.

And if by chance the kids found out he was really having these inappropriate thoughts… he might lose his school friends. Rai really didn't want that. He wanted to preserve this normal life for as long as possible.

He shook his head, avoiding Frankenstein's gaze. It didn't help that his companion was very handsome. Even all these hundreds of years later, Rai still enjoyed looking at his bonded human.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

Rai swiftly shook his head once more.

Everyone was staring at him now. He knew he didn't talk much, but purposely ignoring Frankenstein was unusual. Rai felt Frankenstein's mind brush hesitantly against his own, but quickly blocked the mental contact. Frankenstein might figure out what he was thinking…

"Are… are you still angry?" Frankenstein said quietly. "About the experiments?"

"Sir!" Tao came rushing forward. "Don't be angry at him. It's our fault. We asked him to do this."

"Yeah," Takio said, also rushing to Frankenstein's defense. "And look, we're okay! Frankenstein took good care of us."

Frankenstein was looking rather upset. Some people might not have noticed, but Rai noticed the stiffness of his shoulders and the distance in his eyes, as if his mind were suddenly very far away…

"It's all right, you two," Frankenstein said, his voice as stiff as his shoulders. "I'm the one who agreed to your request. You don't need to take the blame for me."

Frankenstein bowed deeply to him.

"Forgive me, Master. I've disappointed you again."

Rai's fist clenched in his lap. He wanted so badly to explain, but Frankenstein was already walking away, likely to hide in his laboratory.

"Sir, it's really not his fault," Regis said, bowing his head. "And he took very good care of all of us. He was so concerned, he barely had time to rest. Please don't punish him…"

Disappointment? Punishment? As if he could ever be truly disappointed in Frankenstein or lay a hand on him in anger… No, never.

"I am not angry," Rai said quietly.

He stood up, walking silently past everyone. They all watched him go with concerned looks on their faces. Rai's first thought was to go to Frankenstein and explain that he was conflicted about his feelings. But then… what would Frankenstein think? His companion had been living in the current world for far longer… Frankenstein might think the same as his school friends.

So instead, he walked out onto the porch, letting the night breeze caress his face. Now that he was alone, he allowed his thoughts to wander again. One simple thought kept coming back to him: Why was it so wrong for him to have romantic feelings for his companion?

The kids hadn't exactly explained it. They had just told him it was wrong. Rai's fingers tightened around the railing.

But... what was so wrong about it?

He couldn't love Frankenstein because he was the leader of the school? Or was it because he was a man? Why did that matter so much? Why couldn't he give his affections to the one person who had always been there for him?

Why couldn't he love Frankenstein, the one person who cared for him more than he did for himself?


	6. Chapter 6

**Memories: Trust**

Raizel had been gazing out this window for longer than he could remember. He must have memorized every tree, every leaf, every stone lying on the ground… At least the night sky would change. Raizel liked to watch the progress of the constellations across the sky.

In a few minutes, Frankenstein would be bringing him his tea. For the last five years, Frankenstein's movements could be tracked like clockwork. He was as consistent as the sun and moon, and arguably just as beautiful. Raizel looked forward to gazing upon his face every morning and night.

But minutes passed… and Frankenstein still hadn't come with his tea.

Raizel was used to silence. He didn't consider silence to be oppressive. But now it made him a little worried… At least, until the sound of a door closing caught his attention.

Raizel glanced down at the ground. His servant was wandering out into the grounds. He might have thought Frankenstein was out for an evening stroll, but he could sense something was wrong. Frankenstein wasn't walking with his usual confident strut… this was more like a drunken lurch.

That left only one explanation. Frankenstein was suffering and didn't want his Master to know. He'd left the house to try and get far enough away that the angry spirits in his head couldn't be heard.

Raizel couldn't stop the surge of sympathy that welled up inside him. He rarely went outside, but… he'd taken this human under his wing. He should make sure Frankenstein was all right…

In an instant, Raizel had leaped from the window, gracefully gliding down to where his servant was attempting an ungainly retreat into the misty woods. He hadn't gotten far, however. Frankenstein had come to a halt and was leaning against a tree.

And... he was coughing rather violently. Raizel didn't miss the black stains on his hands.

As Raizel silently approached, he reached out to communicate to his servant… but he was immediately met with a screeching, howling wall of darkness.

_Frankenstein… how dare you go on living…!_

_Why were you the only one to survive…? WHY ONLY YOU?_

_I curse you, Frankenstein! I will curse your name for an eternity!_

Frankenstein panted, bracing himself against the tree. Raizel could see his knees shaking. This was much worse than anything Raizel had felt from Frankenstein's mind before... He couldn't break through the noise. His attempts only seemed to be agitating the spirits more, causing the man even more pain. 

"It had to be me," Frankenstein hissed weakly. "You know why… no one else could have brought you back… no one else could control you."

Suddenly, Frankenstein let out a gasp of pain and he doubled over, clutching his stomach… Drops of crimson dripped into the dirt.

The ground sizzled where Frankenstein's blood had splashed on it.

Raizel tried again to probe for his servant's thoughts, but it was as if Frankenstein's consciousness had disappeared entirely into this dark, screaming abyss.

"I won't… stop… holding you back!" Frankenstein screamed at the trees. "I won't let you hurt Raizel!"

Raizel paused in his efforts, momentarily shocked.

Frankenstein was trying to protect him? Why… why would he do that? Frankenstein already knew that he didn't need protection…

"You want… his soul… but you can't have it!" he howled. "You'll have to go through me first!"

He watched, still unsure of what to do, as Frankenstein broke away from the tree he'd been leaning on and wandered farther into the woods. Raizel quietly followed, his concern only growing.

How could he help Frankenstein without harming him? Could Frankenstein's mind withstand the full force of his power?

As he walked, Raizel noticed his gait becoming even more awkward, if that was possible. It was as if Frankenstein had forgotten how to walk, or a poor puppeteer was pulling his strings.

"Haha…" Frankenstein laughed manically. "You're right… I should… just die…"

Raizel's hand shook. That wasn't Frankenstein's voice. It was as if several people had tried to speak through Frankenstein all at once. His voice was fractured and broken… like a shattered mirror hastily thrown back together.

"Everything is… my fault…" he continued, still in that horribly broken voice. "I never… should have helped them…"

More manic laughter echoed off the trees. Moonlight glinted off Frankenstein's beautiful blond hair, making him look like some ethereal forest spirit… But the effect was rather ruined by the dark energy that had begun oozing from his skin.

"If I die… will it all be over…?"

Frankenstein was shaking so much, Raizel was surprised he could stay standing.

"No more pain… no more darkness…" he rambled, blood still dripping from some unseen wound… "NO MORE VOICES IN MY HEAD!"

Finally, Frankenstein's strength seemed to give out and he dropped to his knees. But then he raised his hand, tendrils of that dark energy swirling around his fingers.

"Raizel won't be in danger… if I'm gone," Frankenstein breathed heavily. "And I can use my life force… to force you in between worlds… forever."

He raised his hand, covered in dark energy, and placed it against his throat.

"Ah, it's too bad, really… I should've said goodbye…"

Raizel's heart nearly stopped as he realized what was happening. He thrust out his hand, summoning his power.

"Stop!" he commanded.

Frankenstein froze, his hand still at his throat.

"Raizel?" he whispered.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said, still trying to force his way into his companion's mind. "Lower your hand."

With what looked like an immense amount of effort, Frankenstein took his hand away from his neck. Once he was satisfied that Frankenstein was not about to slit his own throat, Raizel felt safe enough to circle around to where he could be seen.

Frankenstein was in worse shape than he thought… Those sapphire eyes could barely focus on his face. Sinister, black ooze was dripping from between his teeth. He was bleeding from what appeared to be multiple wounds, the most apparent one being the fresh gash on his neck. Blood was pooling at the base of his throat.

"Frankenstein…" he said softly. "I did not give you permission to die."

His companion gave him a smile as broken as his voice. Yet another trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

"You should," he said faintly. Raizel was relieved to hear his voice slowly transitioning back to normal. "It would be better that way… I don't know how long… I can keep holding this thing."

"No," Raizel said firmly. "You will keep holding on, Frankenstein. I trust you."

Frankenstein's bloody, tainted lips parted in surprise.

"Why?"

Why, indeed…

"It is what I have decided," Raizel told him, gazing calmly into his eyes. "Just as I decided to keep you five years ago… My answer has not changed."

Even in this haggard state, Frankenstein looked back at him fearlessly. No noble would ever dare be so bold… and yet this human was. Raizel found he rather liked it.

"You really mean that?" Frankenstein whispered.

"Yes. You are my companion. I will not allow you to let go."

After a long moment, Frankenstein raised his hand to wipe the blood and ooze from his mouth.

"Then… if that is truly your will…" Frankenstein said quietly.

"It is."

Slowly but surely, Raizel sensed a feeling of calm settling over his companion. Frankenstein nodded his head in acceptance.

"Very well… Master," he said, his voice as steady as he could make it. "I will not let go."

He got unsteadily to his feet. Raizel felt another twinge of sympathy… He reached for his power, sending a small sliver of energy into Frankenstein. His wounds closed, the blood disappeared from his skin, and his clothes mended themselves.

"Thank you, Sir," Frankenstein said, bowing his head respectfully.

Raizel responded by delving into his servant's mind. And for the first time, he could hear Frankenstein's thoughts.

_I wonder what he sees in me… Why trust me like this? Well, I'll just have to work harder to not let him down. But… it would be nice… if he could speak out loud to me more often… so I could hear his voice._

"Frankenstein."

He looked up.

"Yes?"

"I have not had my evening tea."

Startled, Frankenstein swiftly bowed to him.

"Of course, Sir," he said, suddenly all business. "I'm late. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Frankenstein."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a reason as to why Rai trusts Frankenstein so much. So... there it is!
> 
> Rai and Frankenstein always had a very "Beauty and the Beast" type vibe to me (even with the romance element not being present in the manhwa). Rai is our pure, innocent Beauty that everyone loves and worships… and Frankenstein is our angry, bloodthirsty Beast that everyone hates or fears. Beauty tames the Beast. Our Beauty, Rai, doesn't see Frankenstein as a Beast. Rai sees Frankenstein as the good man he is on the inside instead of the terrifying monster everyone else sees on the outside. It's a tale as old as time, really. A classic.


	7. Chapter 7

Frankenstein knew his body wasn't in the best condition.

He was over a thousand years old, so the fact that he still appeared to be in his mid-thirties was pretty impressive. Unfortunately, sharing his power with Tao and Takio had taken something out of him. He was unusually tired and drained… well, he would be. He'd given away pieces of himself to his kids. Naturally, that had hurt him much more deeply than an ordinary wound.

But that pain was nothing compared to the pain of disappointing his Master. He couldn't understand why Raizel had blocked him out like that… His Master hadn't seemed that angry when he'd left with the group to perform the experiments. So what had happened while he was gone?

Sighing, Frankenstein pulled a syringe out of a nearby drawer. He was going to need to analyze his blood, and likely spend a day in a suspension tank. He rolled up his sleeve, probing for a vein in his arm.

"Boss..."

Frankenstein looked up as soon as he had the needle carefully inserted in his arm. Tao, Takio, and M-21 had followed him down here.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Tao said, rushing over and tripping over a cart full of medical implements. Frankenstein rolled his eyes as his supplies scattered everywhere.

"Watching you guys destroy my space, apparently," Frankenstein said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Tao said hastily.

"Pick those up and go clean them, please."

Tao scurried off toward the sink. Takio and M-21 approached him carefully.

"Why are you drawing your own blood? Here, let one of us help you..." M-21 said. Frankenstein saw him searching around for some gloves.

"No need," Frankenstein said flatly. "I've been doing this for longer than all of you have been alive."

"Still..."

Before M-21 could finish his unnecessary worrying, Frankenstein had drawn the last tube. He pulled his sleeve back down and carefully inverted the blood.

"Damn, Boss… What the hell is up with your blood?"

Takio flinched when he glanced at him.

"I… sorry…"

"Why do you guys always seem to think I'm going to do something horrible to you?" Frankenstein asked.

"Er… I think it's just that dark energy you give off… Look, it's even in your blood."

Frankenstein tilted the tube in his hand. Sure enough, dark swirls of energy were twisting around inside it.

"Well, that's good," he sighed. "My energy hasn't been depleted too much from sharing the dark spear with you, then…"

"You mean sharing your energy with us… that hurt you?" Takio asked, looking mildly horrified.

"Of course it did, I gave you guys pieces of myself. But it didn't hurt me as much as it hurt you, so don't worry," Frankenstein said easily. "Normally, my energy would replenish completely over the span of a couple weeks, but we don't have that kind of time. I'm going to speed up the process by spending a day in the suspension tank."

Frankenstein strolled over to the analyzer, adjusting a few settings. His own blood was a bit different from the kids' blood samples.

"You're going in the tank?"

"Of course… I built this lab to experiment on myself, remember?" Frankenstein reminded them.

"Ah… right…"

Without a hint of embarrassment, Frankenstein started stripping off his suit until he was left in his black undergarments. He folded his suit carefully and placed it on the counter.

"Ah… Boss…"

"What?"

He looked around. All three young men were carefully avoiding looking at him.

"Oh… nothing…" M-21 said awkwardly. "It's just weird that you're the one who's getting experimented on this time."

"Honestly, it's like none of you listen when I talk…" Frankenstein replied as he placed his slippers in a baggie. "I've been experimenting on myself for hundreds of years. I assure you, this is nothing new."

Sadly, that was true. When he'd first started experimenting with modifying his body, he hadn't exactly been gentle. His body was just… his subject. And as his subject, his flesh and blood existed to be used until he'd gotten the results he wanted. Modesty wasn't something he worried about when performing his tests.

"Tao," he called across the room. Tao stopped scrubbing and hurried over.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure things run smoothly around here for the next twenty-four hours," he said firmly. "Seira and Regis should be able to handle the cooking and cleaning. Make sure the Master has his breakfast and tea, and collect his dirty clothes after he wakes up. If there are any urgent calls from the school, I trust you can handle them."

"Of course, but don't you want to tell Sir Raizel that you'll be gone until tomorrow?"

Frankenstein tentatively reached out for his Master's consciousness once more, but he was met with the exact same wall of resistance. His stomach clenched uncomfortably. Was his Master really planning on punishing him for experimenting on Tao, Takio, and M-21?

"He'll know what's going on, don't worry."

"Right. You guys can communicate via telepathy, right?"

"Yes."

Frankenstein pulled a standard sedative out of his cabinet and swallowed a dose. Technically, he didn't need the sedative, but right now he wanted to let his mind relax a little.

"Tao, would you mind adjusting the tank to these settings?"

"Sure, Boss..."

"Oh, and no using your new powers until tomorrow," Frankenstein added sternly. "I'll need to be there to supervise."

"We promise," Tao and Takio said in unison.

Frankenstein climbed into the tank, pulling the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He took a deep breath and tried to relax as the tank filled up with fluid. The medicine he'd loaded into the machine would nourish his tainted cells and replenish his strength much faster than simply waiting would have.

The water sloshed up around his face, finally cresting over his head. He was now fully submerged, floating in the tank… He could see Tao, Takio, and M-21 all watching him, making sure everything was normal.

Frankenstein took a deep breath as the sedative started to take effect… He had to do this… As upset as his Master was with him, he couldn't let his strength waver for very long. He needed to be here to protect Raizel. He couldn't allow his Master's life to burn out… He couldn't let that happen.

_Master… Raizel…_

The sedative must have been stronger than he thought… He could see the Master standing in front of the tank, gazing sadly at him. Master had been looking much too sad lately. After eight hundred and twenty years… All he'd wanted to do was give his Master a happy, normal life…

Maybe he'd failed.

* * *

Rai was still on the porch when he felt Frankenstein touch his mind again. Rai hastily closed off his mind to the contact. He'd been thinking inappropriate thoughts again… Frankenstein couldn't be allowed to see that.

A minute later, he felt Frankenstein's consciousness beginning to fade.

No… What was happening? He couldn't be asleep yet…

Rai rushed off the porch, past Regis and Seira in the kitchen, and down into the laboratory. Takio, Tao, and M-21 were all there, but where was Frankenstein…?

Rai approached the trio, noting how anxious they all looked.

"Where is he?" Rai asked quietly.

They all pointed at one of Frankenstein's machines.

Frankenstein was in the suspension tank. Everyone backed off as he approached. Rai felt his heart sink as he stared at his companion's body floating in that tank. Frankenstein wouldn't be in there unless he was hurt…

The pain in his heart intensified. Frankenstein was hurt and he hadn't noticed? He didn't deserve to be called 'Master' after something so thoughtless…

Throwing caution to the wind, Rai opened the mental connection between them. Frankenstein's mind was fading, but he was still conscious enough to form a few coherent thoughts.

_Master has been so sad lately… I just wanted to give him a happy, normal life… Maybe… Maybe I failed…_

Frankenstein's eyes drifted shut, and the connection cut off.

Rai swallowed hard.

"…Chair?" he managed to get out.

Someone rushed up behind him with his comfortable arm chair. His hands shaking, Rai lowered himself into his seat. But he never took his eyes off Frankenstein.

How… how could he be so selfish?

Frankenstein had waited for him, all alone, for eight hundred and twenty years. And throughout all that time, Frankenstein had thought only of him. Frankenstein had founded the school to make him happy. All his companion ever did was worry about him and think about ways to make him happy.

His fingers clenched around the arms of his chair.

"Sir…?" Tao said hesitantly. "Are you all right?"

"Fine… thank you," Rai said quietly.

That was a flat lie. He wouldn't be fine until he'd made things right with Frankenstein.

Since he was unconscious, Rai shamelessly stared at his companion. He knew it wasn't right, but… some part of him couldn't help it. Frankenstein had been his only companion for so long… How could he neglect the one person who had always protected him?

He could sense his three wards watching him anxiously. Right now, he wanted to be alone with Frankenstein.

"You all should go get some rest," he said softly. "Frankenstein would want that, too."

"He told us to take care of things around here," M-21 said hesitantly. "He asked us to take care of you, too."

Of course he did… Rai thought. Frankenstein only thought of him.

"I'm fine," Rai said, gazing into all of their anxious faces. "How long… will he be in there?"

"One day," Takio answered.

One day… that was nothing. Frankenstein had waited for him for hundreds of years. Rai could wait for him for a single day.

"I will wait here," Rai said firmly. "Please… leave us."

The modified trio obediently left.

Though Frankenstein was unconscious, Rai still reached out with his mind to comfort his companion. Frankenstein's mind was always surrounded with darkness… Rai could at least bring him peace for a little while.

Rai smiled to himself. Since Frankenstein was unconscious, he couldn't refuse his gift, either.

His mind touched Frankenstein's, pushing back the evil presence in his companion's head. Rai couldn't imagine how Frankenstein had lived with this horrible darkness in his mind for so long. Even unconscious, Frankenstein responded contentedly to his presence… Rai cradled his companion's consciousness with his power, shielding him from that unrelenting evil.

While he was doing that, Rai tried to convince himself not to stare at his mostly naked companion. He knew Frankenstein wasn't shy from all the times he'd accidentally walked in on the scientist experimenting on himself, but still… this time felt different. Frankenstein was helpless in there… vulnerable… exposed.

Rai felt his cheeks heating up and was instantly glad that the modified trio had left. Staring at Frankenstein like this felt like an invasion of his privacy, even though he knew his companion likely wouldn't care.

Despite his best efforts, Rai noticed his imagination beginning to wander. He'd only ever read about romance in books, but he'd gotten a general idea of how it usually worked. What would it feel like to be held and kissed by Frankenstein? How good would it feel to share pure, sweet romantic love through their mental link every day?

Rai shook his head.

No, no, no… He wasn't allowed to love Frankenstein in a romantic way. Besides, even if it was appropriate, Frankenstein would probably feel like it was his duty to love him back. Rai didn't want that, either. If it happened, he wanted it to be real.

He wanted… He wanted more than he deserved…

Frankenstein's body twitched in the tank, and reality slammed into him. He'd let his concentration slip for a moment… He really had become selfish. He'd been so wrapped up in fantasizing that he'd stopped protecting his companion.

Still… Rai eased his mind back around Frankenstein's. Even if he couldn't have the romantic love he wanted, he could still hold Frankenstein like this… just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the original story couldn't decide what kind of relationship Rai and Frankenstein have. Sometimes they seemed no closer than coworkers, and other times I wouldn't have been surprised if they were secretly dating. Like whenever Rai and Frankenstein were about to get too close emotionally, the author was like "Whoa, we can't have them be this close to each other! Back off, now!" It was sometimes hard to tell if Rai saw Frankenstein as his friend or his servant. Obviously, I would prefer for them to be friends, but I'm not sure the original story agrees.
> 
> Honestly… sometimes Frankenstein seems little better than Rai's slave. He works himself to death for Rai, and barely even gets a 'thank you' for all his hard work. (Frankenstein's fight with the first elder followed by him going straight to healing Muzaka without giving himself time to recover is a good example of this. I really thought Frankenstein was going to collapse during that scene.) And that seems a little weird to me, because Frankenstein doesn't seem like the type of person to sell himself into slavery, no matter how grateful he was to Rai for saving his life. I get him wanting to take care of Rai and keep him safe, but be enslaved? That's a little too far. I like to assume this is why a lot of fanfics have changed the contract to a form of partnership instead of subjugation.
> 
> Sorry, I'll shut up now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories: The Lord**

Raizel hadn't looked out this window in a long time. He normally looked out the window that had a view of the forest… This window looked out over his overgrown garden.

Except it wasn't so overgrown anymore.

The weeds had been pulled. The path had been swept. The trellises had been repaired. Herbs had been planted in the flower boxes in perfectly neat little rows. Fragrant crimson roses were growing up the trellises, each one carefully pruned and tended by Frankenstein.

There was no reason Raizel could think of as to why Frankenstein would want to tend the roses. He didn't use them in his experiments, like he did with the herbs he also grew.

So why… give such care to the roses?

Frankenstein was outside in the garden, down on his knees with his hands in the soil as he worked on another flower box. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers, his wavy blond hair carelessly tied back at the base of his neck.

Raizel could hardly see any difference in beauty between the flowers and his companion. It was hard to decide what to look at.

As if he could sense that he was being watched, Frankenstein looked up. Their eyes met.

For one irrational moment, Raizel worried Frankenstein would be angry that he was watching him. But, no, of course he wasn't. Frankenstein gave him a sly smile, a smile that clearly said he knew he was being watched.

A gentle breeze blew through the garden, scattering rose petals across the stone path. Frankenstein glanced down long enough to pluck a red petal off the ground, rubbing it between his fingers before looking back up at his Master.

Curiously, Raizel reached out with his mind to see if he could hear his companion's thoughts… Perhaps the evil spirits were quiet today. And to his surprise…

_The roses… do you like them, Raizel?_

Raizel was momentarily stunned. Had Frankenstein tended the roses just to please him? Was it really as simple as that?

_I do. They are lovely._

Even from where he was, Raizel could see Frankenstein's smile softening. It looked like his answer had made his companion happy.

It occurred to him that Frankenstein would probably be even happier if he came out to view the roses in person. And it was tempting… to walk under the trellises laden with fragrant flowers in the company of his kind and compassionate companion. There were no other nobles around, so he wouldn't be bothering anyone, either.

Just for a few minutes. Then he'd go back inside.

Raizel took a deep breath, leaping carefully from the window and gliding gracefully down to where a stunned Frankenstein was waiting.

"Master?" he said rushing over to him, his hands still covered in dirt. "Are you all right?"

_Of course. I merely wished to see the roses you tend so carefully._

"Oh… yes," Frankenstein said, hastily brushing the soil off his hands. "Shall I walk with you?"

_Please._

Frankenstein extended his hand toward the path that led through the rose garden.

"After you, Master."

_Won't you walk by my side?_

Frankenstein blinked at him as if he'd just said something completely outlandish.

"I… yes. If that is what you wish. I'm a little bit dirty from working, though…"

_I do not mind._

"All right… as long as it doesn't bother you…"

Frankenstein came to stand by his side, leading him through the newly repaired gardens. To Raizel, it all seemed so surreal… He hadn't done anything like this in decades. At least, not willingly. The fading sunlight danced off Frankenstein's golden hair, and the breeze smelled like the nearby sea… and the roses looked almost too perfect to be real.

This was life… the life he'd been holding himself back from. Of course, he'd done so for the sake of his fellow nobles, but perhaps… he could walk in the garden once in a while, if it was for his companion's sake.

"Are you happy, Raizel?"

He looked over into his companion's curious sapphire eyes. Everything out here really was so lovely… Especially the way Frankenstein cared about his happiness. For someone so full of dark energies, Frankenstein had remarkably pure intentions.

_Yes. I am._

Frankenstein grinned.

"Good."

Raizel suddenly found it rather difficult to look into his companion's eyes. He looked away, in the direction of the forest… only to see another figure approaching them.

Ragar Kertia was soaring toward them, and within moments, the family leader landed directly in front of them. As soon as he landed, Ragar bowed reverently to him.

"Lord Raizel," Ragar said respectfully. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Forgive me for intruding on your evening…"

Raizel nodded. He was mildly upset that his outing with Frankenstein had been interrupted, but Ragar didn't need to know that.

"Ragar," Frankenstein said, nodding. "Good to see you. Here to spar again? Could it wait until tomorrow…?"

"Not this time… The Lord is asking to see you, Frankenstein."

Raizel instantly tensed up. He'd forgotten that he'd promised to send Frankenstein to see the Lord the day they met… Or perhaps he just hadn't wanted to remember.

"Right now?" Frankenstein asked.

"Yes, if that's not too much trouble," Ragar said.

"As long as Raizel doesn't mind..."

Raizel was somewhat surprised to find that he did mind.

"Ragar," Raizel found himself interrupting.

Both Frankenstein and Ragar looked at him. Raizel knew he couldn't deny the Lord this time…

"Yes, Sir?"

"Please tell the Lord… Tell him…"

Raizel paused, unsure of what to say. What he really wanted to do was demand that he get his companion back without a scratch on him. Not that he thought the Lord would do anything to Frankenstein, but still…

Thankfully, Ragar seemed to understand.

"I'm sure the Lord just wants to talk to him, Sir."

Raizel nodded. With a flick of his finger, he conjured up the suit he liked to see Frankenstein in. It was the same one he'd gifted to Frankenstein when they'd first met. Raizel liked the look of that long, shining black ribbon around Frankenstein's neck.

"You should look presentable to go see the Lord," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Raizel. I will return as soon as the Lord finishes his business with me."

"Of course," he said softly.

Both Ragar and Frankenstein bowed and soared off into the sunset.

When they were gone, Raizel drifted back inside through the open window. As he walked back through the silent halls to his study, he was struck by a sudden feeling of… fear.

Raizel knew he was worrying over nothing. But what if… what if Frankenstein didn't come back? What if fate was just toying with him, giving him a taste of companionship only to cruelly take it away?

That wouldn't happen. He was being ridiculous.

But…

_Frankenstein… Please come back… no matter what happens._

* * *

Frankenstein almost turned around when he heard Raizel's voice in his head. He came to a sudden halt, looking back over his shoulder at Raizel's mansion.

"What's wrong?" Ragar asked, turning to look back at him.

"It's Raizel… He must be worried… I've only been gone a moment, and he's already calling for me."

"Calling for you?"

"Yes… asking me to come back," Frankenstein said softly.

Ragar was silent for a moment.

"I don't think the Lord means to punish you. From what you've told me… your 'crimes' aren't exactly crimes. You only killed the corrupted knights and their mutant creations. The other knights merely had a bit of blood taken from them."

"I experimented on some of the others, too," Frankenstein said bitterly.

"You didn't kill them, though. They all fully recovered."

Frankenstein sighed. He knew Ragar was trying to make him feel better, but… now he was worried that he might not be able to return like Raizel obviously wanted him to.

"So I'm supposed to believe my sins will be forgiven? Just like that?"

"Don't you think you've been punished enough already with that cursed weapon you carry? Don't you think the Lord knows that?"

"How should I know?" Frankenstein replied, frowning to himself. "I just don't want Raizel to suffer because of my absence."

"The Lord is merciful. You'll see. Besides, if he really wanted to punish you, he would have called for you a long time ago."

"Well… we'll see, I suppose…"

They continued on their way until they'd gotten to the Lord's palace. The place was massive, even bigger than Raizel's mansion. Ragar led him in the front gates and through the stone hallways until they came to a magnificent set of doors… the entrance to the Lord's hall.

Frankenstein took a deep breath and stepped into the main hall with Ragar. Gejutel was already there, standing at the foot of the Lord's throne.

Well, this was it. The Lord was the one who would ultimately pass judgment on him.

The Lord was certainly an impressive man. He was tall and lean, with a head of long, flowing golden hair. Even from where he was, Frankenstein could feel his powerful aura.

And unfortunately, he was looking fairly serious.

"Well, well… We finally meet."

Frankenstein did his best to keep his face impassive.

"How could you make me call for you? It's been ten years since you've been here, hasn't it? I thought Raizel would have sent you to me by now," the Lord remarked. "But no… he never did, did he?"

"Obviously not…" Frankenstein said awkwardly. This wasn't how he imagined the Lord to be.

"Hmm… And you never came to ask me for my blood, either. I thought for sure you would."

What?

"I value my own life, Lord. I would never be so disrespectful."

"Ha!" the Lord laughed out loud. Ragar and Gejutel twitched uncomfortably. "Now that's funny! We both know you don't believe either of those statements to be true."

"… As you say, Lord," Frankenstein said quietly.

The Lord studied him momentarily.

"Ragar, Gejutel… Please leave us," Lord said suddenly.

Gejutel flinched.

"Um, perhaps I should stay…"

"You don't trust me?" the Lord said, sounding hurt. "Put yourself in my shoes. How am I supposed to speak openly with him with both of you staring at me like that?"

"As you wish, Lord. Just… behave yourself in front of the human, hm?" Gejutel said.

Both Ragar and Gejutel showed themselves out of the hall.

"So, let's get back to business…"

"Right," Frankenstein said stiffly. "You probably want to know all about my horrible misdeeds, yes? Or what I'm planning to do to Raizel? So you can pass judgment on me?"

"Nope," the Lord said cheerfully.

"No?" Frankenstein echoed.

"You've spoken to Ragar about it, right? Well, if Ragar thought your past wasn't worth mentioning to me, then I won't pry. But I do have to acknowledge you for your power. It's impressive, I'll admit it."

Frankenstein nodded. He supposed he should be flattered, but... would he be returning to Raizel tonight? At the moment, that was all he cared to know.

"So… you were next to Raizel for ten years… watching him," the Lord said thoughtfully.

"Yes?"

"And he still stays in his mansion all day? Looking out the window or reading?"

"Well… mostly. Although, he did come into the rose garden today to see what I'd planted."

"Oh ho!" Lord said gleefully. "Well, well! You got Raizel to walk with you in the garden?"

"Yes? I've planted medicinal herbs out there for my experiments. And his rose garden needed tending, it was overgrown."

The Lord's smile widened.

"And he likes it?"

"Well… I think he likes it. He stayed out there for a while."

"You are quite remarkable. For a human. No one's gotten Raizel to willingly leave the house for centuries…"

"I have a question, if I may," Frankenstein said seriously. "Why does Raizel only stay in the house? He's so powerful… surely he has nothing to fear from the outside world."

"Ah…" the Lord said sagely. "But the world, at least the world of nobles, has much to fear from him. He is the protector of nobles… but he also has the power to end them if they step too far out of line. Raizel knows that others fear him instinctively. So he stays in the house… for the comfort of others."

Frankenstein felt a stab of sympathy for his host. Raizel was surely a much more compassionate person than he was… Lord regarded his reaction curiously.

"I am grateful that you are next to him. You are a human… but at the same time, not a human."

Frankenstein bowed his head slightly. He didn't really need to be reminded of that.

"Have you made a contract with him?" the Lord asked.

The mention of contracts caused a mild spike of anger in him, nearly rousing the evil spirits in his head. Contracts were what had started this whole mess with the mutants… Contracts and mutants were why he'd had to experiment on himself…

"No," he said curtly.

"Ah… you seem angry." The Lord paused. "I see, you think contracts are some filthy, ugly act…"

The Lord shook his head.

"It's not like that. Only the mutants are like that. A true noble contract is an unbreakable bond between the noble and someone of his choosing. It's not about subjugating others."

"Then what's it about?" Frankenstein snapped.

"Originally, it was about companionship," the Lord said calmly. "The fact that power exchange is involved is just a side effect of sharing your blood. Humans and nobles did evolve side by side, after all… So nobles evolved a way to keep their favorite humans with them forever."

Frankenstein chewed that over in his mind. So that was how the contracts were supposed to be done… But they'd been corrupted, just like he'd suspected. Thus, the mutant hoards that had spent years trying to eliminate...

"So you stayed with him all this time and you hadn't even made a contract with him?" Lord wondered out loud, tapping his fingers thoughtfully. "Why is that?"

Why…?

He bit the inside of his cheek. Why was he staying?

"Raizel said… he had nothing to fear from me."

And that had just felt so good, hadn't it? It had felt good to know how much Raizel trusted and believed in him. Raizel had even insisted that he keep on living when he'd wanted to die…

"Is that so? And… do you fear him?" Lord asked.

"No. How could I?"

Lord observed him for a moment, his blood red eyes unreadable.

"Just ask Raizel to make the contract," he said eventually.

"I don't think it's that simple…" Frankenstein argued.

"Why not? It's no problem if you both want it."

"I'd rather not force my company on him forever like that… and I don't want him to feel obligated."

Lord shook his head.

"For someone so smart… you're a little dense, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Lord said innocently. "Just… think about what I said."

"All right… Is there anything else, Lord?"

"No, I just wanted to meet you. I hope I didn't take up too much of your time."

Frankenstein still couldn't quite believe that this was all the Lord wanted of him… Just to meet him and ask about Raizel? That was all? He really wasn't going to face any consequences for his past?

"What's the matter? Isn't Raizel waiting for you?"

"Huh?" Frankenstein said, surprised. "How did you…?"

"I didn't. Just a lucky guess," Lord said brightly.

"Well… It was an honor to meet you, Lord. I'll show myself out, then…"

Frankenstein bowed and turned to leave. The Lord was right, Raizel was probably anxiously waiting for him to return. He would pretend he hadn't been worried, of course… Frankenstein found that rather endearing.

"Frankenstein?"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Whether you decide to ask Raizel for a contract or not… I'd like to thank you for being by his side."

"Of course, Lord. It's my pleasure."

Lord grinned at him.

"I'm sure it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the former lord! He was fun, I wish we got to see more of him. I'm sort of lukewarm on Lascrea. She's okay. A little too close to Rai personality-wise.
> 
> (As a side note: The forced "romance" with Lascrea and Rai was weird. They didn't really have much of a history together, even as friends. They had NO chemistry. They didn't really have any tender moments where they have an emotional connection. Why the heck does Lascrea blush when Rai tells her that his home in the human world is more important to him than his home in Lukedonia? That wasn't a compliment, dear... He just said he doesn't want to be here with you.)
> 
> Also, Lord talking to Frankenstein about making a contract in the manwha was hilarious. It was way too close to a 'birds and the bees' kind of talk. "Remember to always wear a condom when forming blood contracts!"


	9. Chapter 9

The modified trio walked back upstairs, all of them feeling rather confused by what they'd just seen. Hadn't Rai seemed distant with Frankenstein earlier? And yet he'd rushed down to the lab as soon as Frankenstein had gotten in the suspension tank...

"I wonder what's going on with Sir Raizel," Tao pondered out loud. "Maybe I should check out the surveillance footage of the last few days… Maybe something happened that he doesn't want to talk about…"

"All right, if you think it'll help…" Takio said. "Let us know if you find anything."

Tao surfed through the video footage of earlier the same day, not really expecting to find anything… It looked like the kids had come over for a little while. Tao let the footage play, smiling to himself at the banter between the kids.

That was, until a small photo had fallen out of Sir Raizel's pocket and Shinwu had picked it up.

Tao watched the conversation that unfolded from there with mild horror. It was almost too uncomfortable to watch. He knew the kids had meant well, but still… No wonder the Master had been so quiet when they had come home.

"Hey, guys!" he called out into the kitchen. "I found something! Can you all come here for a minute?"

"Really? You found something?" M-21 said, running back into the room.

"Yeah, watch this…"

Tao replayed the footage for Takio and M-21. Both of them cringed as the conversation played on the screen.

"Geez… no wonder Sir Raizel clammed up when we got back," Takio mumbled, a hand over his eyes. "Those kids really embarrassed him."

"Yeah… I know they were only trying to help, but…"

"Well, they don't know how things really are," Tao said fairly. "A principal and his student dating would be very inappropriate. They wanted to help him, but I think they just confused him."

There was a moment of silence, and Tao knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"So… do you think Sir Raizel really does have romantic feelings for Frankenstein?"

They all looked at each other.

"Considering the way he's been acting… I'd say he does," M-21 said slowly.

"Yeah," Takio agreed. "If he really didn't have feelings for Frankenstein, then he would have just acted like he always does."

"I guess the question is… should we say something to him?" Tao said hesitantly. "Should we tell him that he's allowed to love whoever he wants?"

"It'll be awkward, but... I think we should," Takio offered after a moment. "I mean, he's a two thousand year old noble being who's always sacrificing himself for other people. I think he's earned that much."

"I agree."

"Me too."

Tao nodded. At least now they knew that Sir Raizel wasn't angry at Frankenstein. He was just conflicted about the feelings he'd been called out for.

"So should we all go talk to him? Or just one of us?"

"I think we should all go. Besides, I don't want to try and hide this from him. He'll figure out that we know and that'll be awkward. We should at least let him know that he shouldn't feel like he's done something wrong by having feelings for someone."

They all felt much better after deciding on a course of action. Of course, deciding what to say would be a little trickier.

"What's going on?" Regis asked as they walked past the kitchen. Even Seira looked up from her chores.

"We have to talk to Sir Raizel about something."

"What's that? I thought you said he asked to be alone."

The trio all glanced at each other.

"Uh... well..."

"I understand."

Everyone turned to look at Seira. Her eyes, usually so calm and tepid, were full of sympathy.

"I was here when the children chastised him. But I could not speak to him while they were still here. He must be unsure of what to think..." she said, looking apologetic.

"Right," Tao agreed. "That's exactly it."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Regis asked, looking between them. "What did the kids say?"

"Maybe we should wait to tell you until you're older," M-21 said, grinning.

"Watch it! I'm way older than you!" Regis snapped. "Tell me what's going on!"

"It's kind of personal."

"But everyone else knows. This isn't fair!"

Everyone was silent, until Seira patted the young noble's head in her usual motherly fashion.

"Sir Raizel is in love," she said calmly.

"W-what?" Regis sputtered. "With who?"

"I imagine he will tell us when he feels the time is right," Seira replied with an air of finality.

Regis was smart enough not to argue.

* * *

Rai couldn't stay seated.

He'd gotten out of his chair and was pressing his hand to the glass tank, as if that would make him closer to Frankenstein… Realistically, he was as close to Frankenstein as he could possibly get, since their minds were already intertwined so completely they were practically one being… but…

He wanted to be closer. Somehow, this wasn't enough.

The lab doors slid open and Tao, Takio and M-21 entered. Rai quickly withdrew his hand from the tank, but not before everyone had already seen.

"Sir… we wanted to talk to you about something."

Rai nodded. Their faces relaxed and they all approached him. Now that he was focusing on them, Rai could sense Frankenstein's energy inside Tao and Takio. That had to be the reason his companion was in such a bad state. Frankenstein was always so generous toward all three of them…

"You are all well?"

"We are," Takio promised. "Frankenstein took good care of us. Now we can protect everyone better than before."

Rai felt his lips twitch as he recalled Frankenstein from hundreds of years ago. Initially, Frankenstein had wanted power because he was angry, understandably so. But after becoming his bonded companion, Frankenstein had only wanted the power to protect him.

"You all… remind me of Frankenstein," Rai admitted. "He also wanted the strength to protect others."

"You mean to protect you," Tao corrected him.

Rai squirmed slightly. How had they known what he was thinking?

"I'll be honest," Tao said sheepishly. "We, um… we want to talk to you about Frankenstein."

Rai tilted his head.

"You see, we saw that conversation you had with the kids earlier. The one about Frankenstein."

"Ah…" Rai breathed out. He wasn't sure what to say. He'd forgotten about the surveillance cameras Tao had installed in the house. Were they all about to tell him the same things his school friends had? He didn't want to hear it… He felt guilty enough already…

"And, um… we just wanted to say that you shouldn't take what the kids said to heart."

Rai frowned, confused.

"They don't know that you and Frankenstein aren't human like they are," M-21 clarified. "And we all think that you should be able to be with whoever you want."

"Yeah. It's normal to love someone. So, if you have feelings for Frankenstein… you should just tell him. You've sacrificed your whole life for other people. You deserve some happiness."

Rai gazed around at their earnest faces. They really meant it…

"It's not… wrong?" he wondered out loud.

"Why would it be?" Takio pondered. "Who are we to tell you what to do?"

"The children implied it would be wrong. Because Frankenstein is in charge of the school."

All three young men shook their heads.

"Other humans might see it that way, but we know it's not like that," Tao reassured him. "No one in this house would think it was wrong for you guys to be together."

Ah... now things were sliding into place.

"So... the humans outside the house? The school children? They would not accept it?"

Awkward silence.

"Well..."

Rai shook his head. The looks on their faces were enough of a response.

"Never mind... I have my answer. Thank you."

All three of them were looking distressed.

"No, Sir... it's not like that..."

"I understand perfectly," Rai assured them. "But please... I would still like to be alone."

He knew the three of them were only trying to help, just like his school friends. But right now... he wanted to be alone with his feelings. He had to sort them out on his own.

But, as he turned to look back at his blood-bonded companion, he was beginning to suspect that there was no escaping what was coming. He hadn't been able to escape it then, and he couldn't escape it now. In his heart, he didn't care how wrong it was... he still felt exactly the same way.

His love for Frankenstein hadn't diminished in over nine hundred years… There was no way it would fade now that they were finally together again.

And this time, he'd make sure they stayed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got written because of covid-19. I was quarantined for a month alone while my husband was stuck on the other side of the country. So this story got written because I was super bored and full of vodka! There were so many typos... Isn't the writing process beautiful?! Edit: I have been forbidden from drinking and writing ever again. Life is hell.
> 
> I feel like Rai would be the last person to realize he's in love. And... did anyone have "the talk" with him? Did his parents tell him what his boy parts are for? He had a brother, so he must have had parents... right? I'm not sure anyone told him, to be honest! Poor Rai!


	10. Chapter 10

Rai didn't like Frankenstein's laboratory.

It wasn't because he hated the idea of humans gaining the power to rival nobles and werewolves, or because he disliked scientific discoveries. And it wasn't because the laboratory took up so much of Frankenstein's spare time and attention… attention that Rai would never admit he wished he could keep to himself once in while.

No… it was because the laboratory was where Frankenstein came to suffer, to inflict pain on himself.

In fact… the laboratory was the start of all of Frankenstein's suffering in the first place.

In the past, Rai had requested that Frankenstein no longer experiment on himself. He allowed Frankenstein to keep a laboratory in the basement of his mansion… but asked that his companion perform no more tests on himself. But in the end… Frankenstein couldn't keep his word.

Frankenstein had broken his promise in order to help him, of course… So Rai had forgiven him, although there wasn't really anything for him to be angry about. But it looked like while he'd been gone, Frankenstein had resumed regular experimentation on himself. And he'd only grown even more powerful over the centuries.

Staring at Frankenstein's unconscious body, he supposed it was a good thing, in the end… Without that extra power, Frankenstein might not have been able to keep the dark spear form devouring him for all those years he was alone.

But he still hated to see Frankenstein doing this to himself. Rai liked his companion the way he was. Even if Frankenstein possessed no powers at all, Rai would still want him by his side.

Buried as deeply as he was in Frankenstein's mind, he could say this with absolute certainty.

Here in the lab, Rai had lost track of time as he examined Frankenstein's unconscious mind. There were no active thoughts, but there were still well defined aspects of his personality. There was brilliance, kindness, and generosity in him… all things that Rai adored about his companion. There were also a thousand years worth of memories stored in his head, and some memories were clearly more precious to him than others…

Most of those memories seemed to concern him.

Rai felt his cheeks heating up as he realized just how many of those precious memories were about him. One memory in particular caught his attention... It was something Frankenstein must have done while he'd been asleep in his coffin.

He watched, transfixed, as Frankenstein sketched his face in the cold confines of his laboratory. Those elegant hands brought his image to life with painstaking accuracy and detail, especially the depth in his eyes. And with each movement of the pen, he felt relieved… Frankenstein had been terrified that he would forget his Master's face.

_Is that how I look to you? Like everything pure and good in this world? Like everything you couldn't bear to forget?_

He stood up once more, pacing to where Frankenstein was asleep. Rai once again peered through the dark water at his companion. It appeared that Frankenstein's wounds were finally beginning to heal, which pleased him. Frankenstein had flat out refused to let Rai use up his power on fixing his wounds.

_Should I tell you... how I feel about you? Would you be upset? Would you think it was wrong?_

For once, Rai wished he was as bold as Frankenstein. Unfortunately, his own personality was just a little too passive for such brash actions... But how else could he find out how Frankenstein felt about him if he didn't say something?

He sighed. There was also the issue of Frankenstein likely feeling obligated to love him if he confessed. Rai didn't want to put undue pressure on his companion. Frankenstein had enough on his plate.

But... none of that changed how he felt.

He reached out and put his hand on the glass... And the machine blared to life. Alarmed, Rai withdrew his hand. What had he done? What was going on?

Frankenstein's body twitched in the tank... his fingers scraped against the glass, though his eyes remained closed. Rai glanced at the buttons and switches on the machine, though he knew he would have no idea which ones to press to get his companion out of there. Instead, Rai reached out with his mind to calm him.

_Frankenstein? I'm here, calm down..._

But Frankenstein continued to struggle, dark energy gathering around his body... and then the tank exploded. Glass flew everywhere, water gushing out all over the floor. Rai had shielded himself, but Frankenstein had already started to fall, ripping out of his oxygen mask. The jagged, broken glass edges carved gashes in his arms and legs as he fell sideways out of the tank and collapsed in a heap.

_Frankenstein!_

Rai leaned down by his side, putting his hands on Frankenstein's face. Blood was already seeping from dozens of fresh cuts on his body. Rai squeezed his face gently, trying to resist the urge to instantly heal him... Frankenstein wouldn't want that.

_Frankenstein! Open your eyes. Look at me!_

Finally, those blue eyes fluttered open. Rai relaxed a little upon seeing Frankenstein's clear, steady gaze.

"Master?" he whispered. "What... what are you doing? What...?"

He glanced at the puddle of water and blood Rai was kneeling in.

"Ah... You're going to ruin your clothes..."

Rai nearly sighed in exasperation. How could Frankenstein still worry about something like that while he was bleeding out all over the floor?

_I don't care._

Frankenstein blinked at him.

"You don't care?"

_No. I'm here to make sure you're all right... like I should have done earlier._

"I... I thought you were angry with me."

Rai shook his head.

_No... I am not angry with you, Frankenstein. I'm sorry I caused you to think that._

"Master..." Frankenstein tried to sit up, his hands slipping in the bloody water. "Ah, what a mess..."

"What's going on?" came a worried voice.

The doors to the lab slid open, and the entire household came rushing in in their pajamas.

"We heard the alarm! Is everything okay?"

All five people stared at the scene before them: the broken suspension tank, the pile of shattered glass, the water soaking the floor... and Rai crouched over Frankenstein's bleeding body.

"Ah, damn..." Tao mumbled, rushing to his side. "What happened, Sir?"

"I... I don't know," Rai said faintly as he hastily got to his feet. "He was fine just a moment ago. I... I didn't..."

He paused to watch as Takio and M-21 lifted a groaning Frankenstein out of the pile of shattered glass and onto the operating table.

"It was just an accident," Tao assured him, quietly so that Frankenstein couldn't hear. "I'm sure of it. Frankenstein implied that his power might be a little unstable because he'd messed with spirits in his head... It's nothing you did, Sir."

"Stop manhandling me," Frankenstein complained from between Takio and M-21. "They're only shallow cuts... They'll heal in a few minutes... I'm all right."

Rai watched as Frankenstein forced himself into a sitting position on the table. He was vaguely aware of Regis and Seira rustling around behind him as they began the process of cleaning up the broken glass and water.

"You sure you're okay?" M-21 asked.

"Yes."

"Really okay?" Takio butted in.

"For the last time, _yes,_ " Frankenstein said, now a little annoyed. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened. Aside from these flesh wounds, I'm perfectly fine now."

"Well... you need a towel or something?"

Frankenstein pushed his sopping wet hair out of his face.

"Yes, I think a towel would help."

Rai tried very hard not to stare too much as his servant cleaned himself up. After drying himself off, Frankenstein gestured to Seira.

"Could you please take the Master upstairs and make him some tea?"

"Of course..." she said.

"No," Rai interrupted.

They both stared at him.

"No?" Frankenstein repeated.

"I will wait here."

"There's no need, Master, really..." Frankenstein said, his gaze just a little too understanding. "I only need to clean up down here. I'll join you when I'm done, all right?"

Rai still hesitated.

"Besides... you should change out of those clothes," Frankenstein added gently.

Well, that was something he couldn't really argue with. Rai nodded reluctantly.

"Then... I will see you shortly."

Frankenstein finally graced him with a smile, the same smile he'd grown to love over nine hundred years ago.

"Of course, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing the pronoun game with two male leads is fun! You can usually guess who 'he' and 'him' are from the context, though. It's just like the manwha where you have to guess who's talking half the time because the speech bubbles aren't connected to anyone!
> 
> Also, Frankenstein must have been waaaaay ahead of his time, because science wasn't really much of anything a thousand years ago. The scientific revolution wasn't until the 1500's. A thousand years ago, the populace was ruled by religion and superstition. We're talking about the time period of the Crusades, here. The dark ages. Nobody even knew what cells were until 1665. And Frankenstein had already invented human modification a thousand years ago? Holy shit!


	11. Chapter 11

**Memories: Blood-Bonded**

Sunset was a time Raizel always enjoyed. Today, he was especially looking forward to it. Frankenstein had promised to serve him a new tea blend he'd obtained from a far off land, somewhere Raizel had only read about in books. His companion was always knew how to spark his interest, to give him a taste of the outside world.

Raizel was about to sit down to read when he felt his companion cry out in agony. His head jerked around toward the feeling, his heart racing.

Moments later, a massive wave of dark energy rushed past him... Frankenstein's dark energy. Not only that, but he sensed a horrifying surge of malevolent intentions, as if the gates of hell had just sprung open.

No… no! This couldn't be happening! Frankenstein was only supposed to be sparring with Gejutel... How could that have ended up like this?!

Raizel summoned his energy, leaping out the window into the night. Following the sensation of Frankenstein's dark energy, he appeared at the site within moments. And it seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed the strange disturbance, because the Lord had appeared next to him.

"Geez, it's noisy," the Lord said, looking around at the assembled nobles. He glanced around. "Oh, you see? Even Raizel left the house. You see how noisy you all were?"

Raizel had barely noticed who else was around. He had eyes only for Frankenstein.

"Oh, my… he's in a bad state," the Lord commented. "Why didn't you all handle this before it got out of hand?"

Raizel bit his lip. Frankenstein was… lost. Even the faintest whispers of his mind seemed to have disappeared into that dark, gaping abyss.

In his place was… a monster. Sinister black and purple energies swirled around a demonic body, complete with claws, razor sharp teeth, and blank white eyes. Toxic black blood dripped from its wounds.

Three family leaders were attempting to contain the demon, and even they were struggling. The demon was swift and strong, and its body gave off wave after wave of eerie, dark energy. Its black, dual bladed spear crackled angrily with every blow it struck.

And all the while, the demon howled and howled… as if it were in pain.

"What to do with him…?" the Lord pondered.

Raizel glanced at the Lord.

"That human is mine."

The Lord glanced back at him and nodded.

"Of course, Raizel. You took him in… You should decide what to do with him."

"Lord, let me deal with him…!" Urokai butted in.

Lord glanced at the family leader.

"Stand down, Urokai Agavine," the Lord said, his voice hard. "Raizel has decided. It is not your place to interfere."

Raizel wasn't listening. Frankenstein had finally noticed his presence.

Just for a moment, the demon stopped dead. His gaping maw of jagged teeth hung open, as if he'd just been smacked. Right then, he knew… Frankenstein was still in there, somewhere. Even in this state, some part of Frankenstein knew his Master.

Raizel stepped forward to face the demon.

"All of you… please stand down. I will face him myself."

The three family leaders immediately stopped fighting and retreated. The demon roared, turning his vacant eyes on this new threat. A massive wave of dark energy surged forward, forcing Raizel to raise his power to defend himself. Even with all his power… he was still shaken by the blast.

"Frankenstein was this powerful? Wow, what a man!" Lord exclaimed.

Though he wouldn't have used those same words, Raizel had to agree… He'd never imagined his companion had quite this much power stored away inside him… Frankenstein had been suppressing this much evil energy? He'd held this power back for all these years?

Raizel would need more power of his own.

So when Frankenstein launched another wave of dark energy at him, Raizel didn't block it. He allowed it to graze his cheek, slicing into the tender flesh. A trickle of blood rolled down his jaw.

Raizel touched his fingers to his blood, then held out his hand, willing a blood field to form around him. A fine, red mist permeated the air. This would be enough to weaken Frankenstein.

But it looked like the possessed Frankenstein was getting upset that his target wasn't fighting back. He raised his dark weapon, leaping at him with a howl.

_I won't fight you._

Raizel reached out to grab the weapon as it fell, stopping it cold. Frankenstein growled in frustration, trying to yank it out of his grip. Holding the dark spear like this, even Raizel could feel how ravenous this weapon was… but he wasn't about to let those evil spirits take his companion.

Frankenstein was bleeding from a gash in his lip… tainted blood was dribbling down his chin. Still holding the dark spear with one hand, Raizel reached out with his free hand to dip his fingers in Frankenstein's blood.

The demon twitched at his touch, momentarily ceasing its struggle.

"It's all right…" Raizel whispered, touching his bloody fingers to his own lips. "It's not your fault."

He just wanted to see those warm, brilliant blue eyes again… Though Frankenstein's blood stung his mouth, Raizel gladly let it trickle down his throat, burning his flesh as it did so.

"Frankenstein…" he breathed. "Wake up."

The demon screamed, the sound of a thousand people howling all at once… And the darkness retreated from Frankenstein's body. Raizel caught a glimpse of bright blue eyes before his companion collapsed at his feet.

Raizel stared at his companion's bruised and bloody body lying sprawled in the dirt, his heart pounding in his chest. If he'd come a moment later, he might have lost his companion…

"Are you all right, Sir?!" came Urokai's voice. "I can't believe that mutant human had the nerve to attack you!"

Raizel ignored him, leaning down by Frankenstein's side. He'd awoken Frankenstein, but he had to be sure… He had to be sure his companion wasn't lost. Carefully, he turned his companion so that he was face up, then brushed his fingers against Frankenstein's forehead.

_Frankenstein… Say my name._

Frankenstein's face twitched under his fingers.

_Raizel…_

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Raizel stood up. He finally noticed Ragar and Gejutel standing by the Lord. It looked like both of them had refused to do battle with Frankenstein.

"Ragar, Gejutel…" Raizel said quietly. "Please take Frankenstein back to the mansion and care for him. I will return when my work is done here."

"Yes, Sir," they replied instantly. Both bowed respectfully before walking over to Frankenstein's unconscious body.

"Something else you need to do, Raizel?" the Lord asked curiously.

He nodded. Although Frankenstein was unconscious, Raizel could still sense an immense amount of pain… and grief.

Something wasn't right…

He watched as Ragar picked up Frankenstein's limp body off the ground, putting him over his shoulder and flying off with Gejutel. But… the grief and pain remained even after Frankenstein was gone.

Raizel looked down at the spot where Frankenstein had fallen, spotting something glinting in the dirt. This was the source, this silver pendant. He picked it up, wondering how something so small could have caused Frankenstein so much pain…

Raizel sensed something else, too…

He turned to face the crowd of gathered family leaders. One of them in particular was still surrounded by a cloud of murderous intentions.

"Urokai Agavine…" Raizel said softly. "Is this your doing?"

"Sir!" Urokai said indignantly. "That human is dangerous. He attacked you! You should have let us family leaders handle him…!"

"I will ask you again," Raizel said, holding out the pendant. "Did you do this?"

"I had to do something, Sir! I knew he'd lose himself one day, and you saw what happened. That _thing_ can't even be called a human anymore! He's a monster who hurt you!"

Raizel silently processed that. Urokai's worry he could understand… but his actions he could not forgive.

"I see… and his death was your answer?" Raizel said coldly.

Urokai's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"Then I also have my answer."

Raizel turned his back on the gathered crowd to face the Lord.

"Lord, I will return home now," he said with a bow. "Thank you for your assistance and consideration."

"Not at all, Raizel. Give my regards to Frankenstein when he wakes up."

Raizel leaped into the air, arriving back at his mansion in minutes. It didn't take long for him to find the room where Frankenstein lay unconscious, both family leaders standing by his bedside.

"Sir," Ragar said, nodding his head. "He's unconscious, but I have tended his wounds. It appears he will live, assuming his mind is still intact…"

Subtle waves of worry were coming from Ragar and Gejutel. Somehow, it made him feel better to know he wasn't the only one who cared if Frankenstein lived or died.

"I have heard him," Raizel said quietly, his eyes on Frankenstein's battered face. "His mind remains as it has been."

"Sir… I must apologize," Gejutel said sadly. "We should have stopped the situation before this happened. But we didn't know Frankenstein would react so strongly to that pendant…"

Raizel glanced at the silver pendant still clutched in his fist. He supposed he should hide it, just in case it caused Frankenstein to lose control again. It would be better if he could talk to Frankenstein about it, but... perhaps now wasn't the right time.

"It isn't your fault, Gejutel."

"But… what if this happens again?" Ragar said, sounding concerned.

If he was being honest, Raizel had already been considering how he could help Frankenstein. But… he was certain Frankenstein would never agree to it. He would still try, of course.

"If this happens again, I will handle it," Raizel said calmly, so as to not alarm Ragar and Gejutel.

Raizel lowered himself into the chair by Frankenstein's bed.

"If you please… I wish to be alone. Thank you for helping Frankenstein."

"Of course, Sir," Ragar said. Both family leaders bowed to him and left.

Once the mansion was silent yet again, he reached out to touch Frankenstein's hand. His hand was warm… Raizel took that to be a good thing.

Raizel closed his eyes, carefully delving into Frankenstein's mind. His consciousness was shaken but still intact. Then, to his surprise, he felt Frankenstein's fading consciousness press questioningly against his.

_That's right… It's just me. I'm here. Rest, Frankenstein. I will be here when you awake._

He sensed an intense feeling of relief emanating from his companion's mind before the contact withdrew. After that, Frankenstein seemed to truly fall asleep, his mind going dormant.

Raizel's eyes glanced over all the wounds that covered his companion's body. He wanted to heal them, but… he was already shaken from using so much of his power earlier to awaken Frankenstein. And his companion didn't appear to be in any immediate danger...

The best thing he could do now was recover a little himself. Then he could come back and heal his companion. Raizel stood up, leaving Frankenstein to his rest.

* * *

The next day, Frankenstein was still resting. Raizel had been checking on him periodically, and he appeared to be recovering quickly after the awakening.

He could still taste Frankenstein's blood on his lips, burning like acid. Raizel could only imagine how his body had been altered to exist in such a state... All the pain he must have inflicted on himself.

It was strange... he'd always imagined Frankenstein would taste much sweeter, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Not that he'd often thought of taking Frankenstein's blood, of course. That would be greedy.

The sunset was warming his face when he felt two familiar nobles approaching his mansion. Within minutes, they were standing in the doorway to his study.

"Sir?"

Raizel turned and nodded to his visitors.

"Ragar... Gejutel... Have you come to check on Frankenstein?"

"And you, Sir," Ragar added. "Is there anything you need? Frankenstein normally takes care of your home and meals for you, doesn't he? We'd be happy to assist you until he wakes up."

"I'm fine, thank you," Raizel said simply. "If you wish to see Frankenstein, he is still asleep downstairs... although I believe he will wake up soon."

"If you're sure you're all right..." Gejutel said slowly. "We'll check on him and then come to serve tea, Sir."

Raizel nodded, and both family leaders left.

And... they never came back.

That didn't bode well. Almost immediately, Raizel realized what must have happened when he sensed that Frankenstein had finally woken up... Well, he supposed it had only been a matter of time until the truth had come out.

Still, he wished Frankenstein hadn't found out so soon... That information would only upset him.

And sure enough, a little while later, he sensed his companion bounding up the stairs to his room. Frankenstein burst into the study, pale and panting. Some of his bandages had come loose, hanging off his limbs in bloody tatters.

"Raizel," Frankenstein said, his voice strained.

_Frankenstein… Are you well?_

"Never mind about me… How could you waste your power on me like that, Raizel?"

Frankenstein looked traumatized, like being saved was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

_I see you've been talking with Ragar and Gejutel…_

"Yes... And you should have just let them kill me," Frankenstein moaned. "I never wanted to hurt you... ever. You're all I have left."

Raizel gazed at his loyal companion, marveling for a moment at the workings of fate. Surely it couldn't be a coincidence that someone so selfless and compassionate had been thrust into his life.

_Frankenstein. You should have been a King among humans._

His companion blinked bemusedly.

"What?"

_Look at the lengths you are willing to go to if it means protecting your people. Look at what you accomplished and the power you gained. You should have had glory and prestige and honor. And yet… you say you have nothing left. Nothing but me… and your endless suffering._

Frankenstein's face softened.

"I… Raizel, I don't care about undeserved glory or my own suffering. Right now, you're all I care about."

Raizel didn't often let his emotions get the better of him. But right now, he felt his heart breaking for this human standing here in front of him.

_You see? You only prove my point. How often do you sacrifice yourself, Frankenstein? You would die just to save me a bit of time?_

"A bit of life," Frankenstein corrected him sadly. "Why should you waste your life on someone like me? There is nothing left for me back in the human world… The people I once aided would kill me if they could. You'd be doing them a favor…"

"Frankenstein…" he said out loud, interrupting all those words he didn't wish to hear.

"Yes?" his companion said uncertainly.

"If I could save you by sacrificing my life... I would," he said gently. "That was my choice."

"But...!"

"And I can no longer stand idly by and watch you suffer."

Raizel held his hand out to Frankenstein. The next few words he spoke would change his life… and he said them without a trace of hesitation or regret.

"If you ask it of me… I will save your soul."

* * *

 **Memories: Blood-bonded** continued

Time stood still as Raizel held out his hand. The only indication of time moving forward was the night breeze rushing in through the open window.

Frankenstein's first instinct was to reach out and take the hand of salvation that had been offered to him… and never let go.

He was already halfway to grabbing that outstretched hand when he stopped himself.

"What do you mean, Raizel? You can… save me?"

"Yes," Raizel said softly. His crimson eyes were just as soft and warm as his voice. "If you wish it, I will form a contract with you. I will share with you my own soul. My mind will be your sanctuary."

"No!" Frankenstein protested. "You've done enough. If a contract means sharing this pain with you… I can't do that! It's too much."

"Frankenstein…" Raizel said, letting his arm drop by his side. "Aren't you the one who's trying to do too much?"

He looked down at himself, wincing slightly. Blood was still seeping though his tattered bandages. Raizel was right… His strength would give out one day. It could be tomorrow, or hundreds of years from now… but he wasn't invincible. Death would claim him eventually.

"That's why… you should have let them kill me," he said softly. "One day, these evil spirits will overtake me again. It's inevitable. Before that happens, I can use my life force to banish the dark spear and push those souls back down into hell. It's the best option."

"Not for you," Raizel replied. "And I don't believe you've earned such a fate."

"People don't always get what they deserve, Raizel," Frankenstein whispered. "I know that first hand."

"Frankenstein…"

"As you said, I've already accomplished what I set out to do. The mutant hoards and their creators have all been defeated. I came here to make sure the nobles were not corrupted…"

He paused, looking at Raizel's innocent, honest face.

"But after spending this time with you… I see that I don't need to worry. My people should be safe now."

He stared wistfully into those crimson eyes, wondering how he got so lucky as to spend the last ten years with a being as kind and generous as Raizel.

"The biggest threat left to humanity… is me," he said softly. "So just… let me end it."

But Raizel shook his head.

"Frankenstein… I know better than anyone that you are willing to do that. But I also know that isn't what your heart truly desires."

Frankenstein swallowed, too surprised to answer. Had Raizel really seen that far into his head?

"Tell me what it is you truly want."

There was no point in lying. Raizel would know.

"To stay by your side," he breathed. "That's all."

Finally, Raizel smiled, as if he'd just heard exactly what he'd been waiting to hear.

"Then ask."

"Ask?"

"Yes… Ask to stay by my side, just as you wish," Raizel said calmly. "I cannot force the decision on you. The choice must be yours."

Raizel stepped closer to him.

"One drop is all it takes. But it must be given willingly."

"But… what about what you want?" Frankenstein wondered out loud.

Now Raizel was close enough to reach out and touch him. Frankenstein closed his eyes as a cool hand swept across a deep gash on his cheek. Instantly, the wounds on his body healed, those bloody bandages vanishing into nothing.

"My decision to keep you was already made. Don't you remember?"

Frankenstein's heart pounded. Was Raizel talking about when they had first met? Raizel had already decided that this was what he wanted all those years ago?

"But… why?" he breathed. "You didn't know anything about me. You just knew that I was suffering because of this cursed weapon…"

Raizel shook his head.

"That's not true."

"What?"

"You were willing to share with me, a stranger, the only thing you had left."

Frankenstein bowed his head. The tea… Raizel was talking about the tea blend he'd brought from his home. They'd shared it together that day.

"I… I suppose I did. I didn't think much of it…"

"I know," Raizel said, gazing at him fondly. "You are very generous. Now, will you allow me to be generous as well? Allow me to save you."

Frankenstein still hesitated, averting his eyes from Raizel's. How could he do this? He couldn't pollute Raizel's mind with his evil. It wasn't right.

"Frankenstein?"

He looked up.

"Yes?"

"The tea is ready…"

"Oh…" He hadn't even realized Raizel had been making tea. Frankenstein went to the fireplace and took the kettle off the fire. "Of course. Just a moment…"

He heard Raizel settle himself at the table behind him, awaiting his tea like always. As if this was just another day… and the room wasn't full of tension that was about to snap.

Frankenstein prepared the tea as he always did, setting the kettle, two cups and saucers, teaspoons, and the sugar bowl on a tray. This ritual was… comforting.

He poured the tea, stirred in the exact amount of sugar that Raizel preferred. But just as he was about to hand it over to Raizel… he stopped.

"It only takes one drop?" he asked. "Given willingly?"

Raizel nodded.

"Yes. How I receive your blood doesn't matter. Only our will is important."

Frankenstein took a deep breath. He realized that despite all his protests… he wanted this. He wanted things to stay like this forever. There was nowhere else he'd rather be than by Raizel's side.

And if Raizel wanted it, too, then… Perhaps he still had a purpose in this world. He would tame this evil… and use it to protect his Master.

His mind made up, Frankenstein held the teacup in one hand, raising his free hand to his mouth.

"Then… this is my will."

Using the sharp edge of his eye tooth, Frankenstein tore open a scratch on his palm. Blood began seeping out… Frankenstein held his bleeding hand over the cup, allowing a single drop of his tainted blood to fall into the tea.

"If you'll still have me, then I swear to serve and protect you for as long as I may live… Master."

He bowed his head, offering Raizel the cup.

And, of course, Raizel reached out to take it from him.

"I will."

Raizel raised the cup to his lips and drank.

Instantly, a fine bloody mist permeated the air… Raizel's blood field. Frankenstein could feel his Master's presence all around him… and inside him.

"Frankenstein… this is my will. We will be bound together by blood until the end of days. Do you agree?"

Now Frankenstein understood what Raizel was trying to tell him. This noble presence was so powerful, even the voices in his head seemed far away… It was as if the only soul that existed within him was Raizel's.

A profound sense of peace settled over him. Frankenstein fell to his knees in front of Raizel, bowing his head reverently. He had no doubts anymore.

"Yes, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time… I really didn't like the scene where Rai and Frankenstein formed the contract in the manhwa. Why was Frankenstein being a creeper and sneaking his blood into Rai's tea? Why couldn't he just talk to Rai about making a contract? And he knew that making Rai unknowingly drink his blood wouldn't have been a contract anyway… so why do it? They're both adults, for crying out loud! Frankenstein could have just asked Rai like a frigging adult before trying to trick Rai into drinking his blood.
> 
> As far as Rai goes… Why do we never get a reason why he wanted a contract? We got pretty solid reasons why Frankenstein would be attached to Rai… but why was Rai so attached to Frankenstein? Rai mentions many times in the story that he fully trusts Frankenstein… but why does he trust Frankenstein so much? We never get a moment in the past where Frankenstein does something to instill such trust in Rai. All Frankenstein does is hang around Rai's house for ten years. That makes it seem like Rai would form a contract with anyone who hung around his house for a while, and that makes it seem like Frankenstein isn't special to Rai… but we know he is. I need an explanation, pretty please!


	12. Chapter 12

Frankenstein had been serving his Master faithfully for (technically) over nine hundred years. So when Raizel suddenly starting acting differently, Frankenstein was the first person to notice.

It had been five days since he'd woken up to see his Master kneeling over him in a puddle of bloody water. That had been strange enough... Master hated getting his clothes dirty.

But ever since that day, Master had seemed oddly... _attentive_.

Unnoticed by everyone else, Frankenstein had sensed his Master connecting to his mind even more often than usual... He'd even sensed Raizel in his mind during school hours when he was ordinarily focused on other things. It was almost as if Raizel was trying to catch him in the act of thinking something, though he had no idea what...

Master had also been thanking him much more often than was necessary, too... As if Frankenstein didn't already know how grateful his Master was for this chance at a normal life. His Master seemed determined to express to him just how thankful he really was.

Frankenstein told his Master that he didn't require any thanks. Raizel refused to stop.

But that wasn't all. He'd also caught his Master... watching him.

Of course, it wasn't too unusual for his Master to look at him. Raizel had spent quite a few days watching him work in the garden back in Lukedonia, but Frankenstein had figured he'd done that more out of curiosity than anything. But these looks Raizel was giving him now weren't just simple curious glances... they were long, burning stares.

Even now, he could feel Raizel's eyes burning a hole in his back.

What on Earth was he expecting to see?

Frankenstein glanced sideways at Raizel from his work station at the kitchen counter. Dinner tonight was ramyeon yet again, specifically the special concoction he'd cooked up in his laboratory. Raizel had made a point of requesting that specific ramyeon, and there was no way Frankenstein could refuse him.

Sure enough, Master was looking right at him.

Was something wrong? Did he need something? Frankenstein hated thinking that he couldn't properly attend to his Master's needs... But if Master wouldn't tell him what he wanted...

"Is something wrong, Master?"

Raizel shook his head, dark hair falling in his face.

"It's just... you've been looking at me quite a bit lately... I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Frankenstein said gently.

"I know," Master said, so quietly Frankenstein could barely hear him. "I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable."

"Not at all, Master," Frankenstein reassured him. "But if there's something you need, or something you want, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Something... I want?"

Raizel bit his lip and looked away. Frankenstein frowned. So there was something on his mind. He reached out to see if he could touch his Master's consciousness, but Raizel was blocking him out again.

" _Is_ there something you want?" he asked.

No answer. Raizel simply sat there, the very picture of grace and elegance, his hands folded modestly in his lap.

"You know all you have to do is ask," Frankenstein reminded him.

Raizel finally looked back at him, his blood red eyes filled with emotion. What could possibly have his Master feeling so emotional? Had something happened at school?

"Master?"

"Frankenstein... I..."

Before Raizel could finish his sentence, Frankenstein heard the sound of the front door opening. Tao, Takio, and M-21 walked into the living room, chatting amiably. Frankenstein sighed. What bad timing... he was sure he'd just been about to find out why Master had been behaving so strangely.

"Hey, Boss."

"We've got a laboratory special for dinner tonight, huh?" M-21 commented.

"Yes, Master requested it."

"Well, we wouldn't want all our hard work as taste testers to go to waste, now would we?" Tao said happily. "I still can't believe you tricked us into thinking that was something serious..."

"You should have asked," Frankenstein said, putting the finishing touches on his ramyeon creation. "Don't blame your ignorance on me."

"Oh, but you should know, we saw werewolves again," Takio said seriously.

"Werewolves?" Regis asked, poking his head into the kitchen. Seira followed demurely. "You saw werewolves?"

"Two of them," Takio confirmed. "They seemed like they were looking for something. We weren't sure if we should confront them or not, so we let them go for now..."

"Dinner is ready," Frankenstein announced. "Everyone, please take your seats."

Raizel stood up, heading over to his place at the head of the table. M-21 pulled the Master's chair out for him, pushing it back in as he sat down. Frankenstein smiled to himself. It always pleased him to see how much his kids loved his Master, too. Raizel deserved it, after all... Frankenstein took care of them, but Master had saved their lives.

Seira came to assist him in serving up the ramyeon. Of course, Raizel was served first since he liked to wait until the noodles got soggy.

"Aren't you worried, Boss?" Takio continued, undeterred. "There's werewolves lurking around the city..."

Once everyone else had taken their seats, Frankenstein took his own seat in between Raizel and Seira.

"Yes, of course," Frankenstein said simply. Truthfully, he wasn't. Ordinary werewolves weren't much of a threat to him. "But if you need to confront them, my powers should be quite useful to you. My own power impedes regenerative abilities, as you've seen. Werewolves would be quite vulnerable to that."

"Right, but we're still nowhere near as strong as you," Tao pointed out.

"But you have each other. You're the RK-5, aren't you? Raizel's Knights? It should be fine."

"RK-6," Tao corrected him. "You're the Boss."

"Yes, yes," Frankenstein sighed. "I don't recall asking to be caught up in your nonsense, however..."

"Come on, if anyone is Sir Raizel's knight, it's got to be you."

Everyone stared at him to see if he would deny it. A noodle was hanging out of Regis' mouth. Even Raizel was looking at him expectantly.

"Well... Yes... I suppose so..." he relented.

The whole table laughed at how easily he'd given in.

"But... what should we do about the werewolves? What are they looking for?" Tao asked.

"Should we confront them?" M-21 asked seriously.

Frankenstein wasn't listening. He was too busy noticing the pink tinge on Raizel's cheeks.

"Boss? The werewolves?"

He sighed, tearing his eyes off his Master.

Why did this keep happening? It seemed like for every enemy he cut down, two more sprung up to take its place. How was he supposed to keep his Master from using his powers if things like this kept happening?

"What do you want me to say?" he said, his voice stiff. "If you want to confront them, then be my guest. You have my powers now. You're connected to me. If you end up needing my help, I'll know."

"We will both know," Raizel added quietly. "If you are in danger, we will come for you."

_Master... I won't let you use up any more of your power._

They all nodded. After that, Frankenstein had insisted they move onto more pleasant topics. Thankfully, the rest of the evening passed peacefully.

* * *

Rai didn't need to sleep at night. Frankenstein often insisted that he get a good night's rest, but Rai normally spent his nights out on the porch, gazing at the stars.

Tonight, he was debating telling Frankenstein what he was feeling. Tao, Takio, and M-21 had convinced him that having feelings for his companion wasn't wrong, but Rai still wasn't sure he should confess. Judging by what Frankenstein had said mere hours ago, a confession would certainly make Frankenstein feel required to love him back, even if he didn't truly feel that way.

Rai still didn't want that. He didn't want to force a false love out of his companion.

But then again... Frankenstein had said that all he had to do was ask... And he'd never find out if Frankenstein could love him back if he didn't ask.

Rai sighed to himself. Life had been much less complicated when he'd lived alone. Of course, he wouldn't trade the life he had now for anything, but he wasn't always the best at handling situations that concerned other people.

Maybe being closer to Frankenstein would help him decide what to do.

Rai left the porch, silently passing the bedrooms the kids were staying in, heading straight for Frankenstein's room at the end of the hall. Frankenstein had insisted that Rai take the master bedroom when he'd come home with him, moving himself into the servant's quarters right next door.

He stared at Frankenstein's door. He could sense that his companion was asleep in there, but his sleep was far from peaceful… With a little more probing, Rai could sense the malevolent souls tearing at Frankenstein's mind as he slept.

_Why are you the only one to survive? What right do you have to go on living?_

_You should die, too, monster! MURDERER!_

_I curse you, Frankenstein… I curse you. You will join us in this hell you created!_

Rai felt his stomach clench. He couldn't let Frankenstein go on suffering like this… Without pausing to think about it, he pushed the door open and stepped into Frankenstein's bedroom. It was perfectly neat and clean, just the way Frankenstein liked it… except for the bed where Frankenstein's body lay twisted in the sheets.

Rai padded over to the bed, noting the sweat beading on his companion's forehead… He reached out with his mind, using his power to push back the evil presence in Frankenstein's head. The sinister voices hissed in protest, but they retreated behind the seal. Frankenstein's face relaxed and his hands released their death grip on the blankets.

Though he'd eased Frankenstein's pain, Rai didn't want to leave his side. He supposed he was being selfish again… Wanting things he had no right to.

But maybe… he could have this one thing. Rai reached out a pale hand to push those long blond tresses back from his companion's sweaty forehead.

_Master…You're here…_

Rai shuddered and pulled his hand back. He suddenly realized he'd never withdrawn from Frankenstein's mind… Did Frankenstein know he was here, even though he was still asleep? It wasn't unusual for their minds to be connected, but Rai normally left him alone while he slept.

Before Rai could untangle his thoughts from Frankenstein's, an image was projected into his mind. A kiss… just a simple, chaste kiss. Rai watched as long, elegant hands cupped his face and Frankenstein's warm mouth covered his own…

Rai shivered in surprise at the unexpected image, accidentally transferring his shock into his companion's mind. Frankenstein's sapphire eyes snapped open and instantly locked onto his. He jolted upright, long blond hair flying everywhere.

"Master!" he wheezed. "What… what are you doing in here?"

Rai glanced away, hoping Frankenstein couldn't see how flushed his cheeks were in the dark.

"Are you all right?" Frankenstein asked, throwing the blankets off so he could get out of bed. "You don't normally wake me like this…"

"You were suffering," Rai said softly. "I could sense the spirits harming you. I only wanted to ease your pain."

Frankenstein frowned, pushing his blond hair out of his face. Rai knew his companion would see through that nonsense… They didn't need to be in close physical proximity for their mental connection to work well. He knew there was no good reason for him to be in Frankenstein's bedroom right now.

Rai sighed and looked up into that handsome face… He'd just seen those lovely lips descending on his own. What he wouldn't give for that to be real… To feel Frankenstein's hands on his cheeks and his silky soft hair spilling over onto his shoulders.

"I was worried," Rai continued. "You were so badly hurt a few days ago… and I wasn't there for you. I don't wish for you to keep your pain from me."

"Master…" Frankenstein said gently. "Since my wounds healed, I wasn't in any real danger of being overpowered. You didn't need to use your power to help me..."

"But…"

"Please," Frankenstein said, bowing his head. "I know it doesn't cost you much of your energy, but still… I didn't pledge my life to you just so you could throw away your future for me."

Rai's heart thumped painfully.

"It's not a waste. I'm the one who caused this… I sealed away your powers for too long."

"And I lived with this darkness for a long time before I met you. I can handle it," Frankenstein said firmly. "I promise."

Rai stared at Frankenstein, wishing more than anything that his companion wasn't so stubborn when it came to accepting help… but he decided to let the subject drop for now.

"All right. I trust you."

"Thank you." Frankenstein paused. "Well… now that I'm awake, can I get you anything?"

What he wanted was for Frankenstein to go back to sleep and get some rest. But maybe his companion was trying to tell him that he didn't want to sleep and slip back into nightmares.

"Perhaps you could sit with me for a little while before the others wake up?" Rai asked. "It's been a long time since we've had tea with just the two of us."

"It has," Frankenstein agreed. "It's always so noisy here with the kids and your friends here all the time…"

"Thank you."

"Of course… just a moment…"

Frankenstein closed his eyes, and his white T-shirt and gray pants disappeared to be replaced with his classic black suit.

"Come, Master…" Frankenstein said, striding over to the door. "I'll make the cookies you like with your tea."

Frankenstein held the door open for him, his head bowed respectfully.

"Frankenstein?"

"Yes, Master?"

Rai wanted to ask about what he'd seen. How long had Frankenstein felt this way about him? Along with fighting the darkness in his mind, had Frankenstein been fighting his own desires, too? Did Frankenstein believe that his affections were just another emotion that he didn't deserve to feel?

Still… Rai couldn't deny that he was pleased by what he'd seen. This meant that his feelings were likely reciprocated by Frankenstein… or at least, he hoped they were.

But when would be a good time to bring it up? Or… should he bring it up at all?

"Master?" Frankenstein repeated, looking concerned.

"My apologies. I was lost in thought."

"Not at all, Sir... but let's go sit out in the living room, hm? We'll be more comfortable there."

"Of course."

Rai followed his loyal companion out into the living room, wishing his heart would stop beating so fast.

Just one kiss... could he ask for that much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai is a soft boy. No one can tell me otherwise! He needs love and hugs and kisses! (Which his loyal servant/friend is going to provide, of course!)
> 
> And in my mind, Rai is definitely the Mom of the house. Frankenstein is the Dad. Mom always has the last word, after all. And what do Dads always say? "Go ask your Mother."
> 
> P.S. Frankenstein isn't a mother hen. He's a DADDY EMPEROR PENGUIN!! Think about it! They both wear suits, and the daddy penguin sits on the egg! Rai is Frankenstein's baby that he aggressively sits on! This is my new head canon.


	13. Chapter 13

Frankenstein's capable hands flew as he prepared them a quick pot of tea with cookies. Rai felt a little bit guilty when he thought of how lost he'd be without Frankenstein here to take care of these things for him. He still wasn't sure how the stove worked... He'd probably have to go back to Lukedonia if he wasn't living with his companion.

In no time at all, Frankenstein swept into the living room, setting down a tray with a teapot, two teacups with saucers, and a plate of little cookies. Rai watched as Frankenstein poured the tea, his blond fringe falling in front of his eyes...

It was difficult to resist the urge to reach out and push that fringe behind his ear, so he could see Frankenstein's stunning gaze.

"Is this all right, Master?"

Rai nodded. He reached out to nibble on one of Frankenstein's cookies. They were perfect, as usual.

Apparently satisfied, Frankenstein seated himself across from him, picking up his cup and sipping absently. Rai followed suit. A few moments later, Rai noticed the pensive look on his companion's face… Frankenstein was brainstorming something in that brilliant mind of his.

"May I watch you work, Frankenstein?" Rai asked, setting down his cup.

Frankenstein's eyes flitted over to his.

"Is something bothering you? You haven't asked permission to enter my mind in a long time…"

"No, I merely thought… if you weren't feeling well from the nightmares…" he said quietly.

"You're always welcome to my thoughts, Master," Frankenstein reassured him. "Please, let me know if you need me to explain anything."

Rai relaxed his consciousness, allowing his mind to come into contact with Frankenstein's. His companion's mind was, in some ways, an enigma to him. Rai had never been very interested in science before he'd met Frankenstein, but it was still fascinating to watch his companion's mind at work.

Frankenstein was, of course, thinking about the kids. He was going over possible side effects from his experiments and treatments he could use for such scenarios. Rai didn't understand the science behind it, and Frankenstein's explanations only confused him more.

Before long, Rai had stopped trying to focus on specific subjects and simply allowed himself to be soothed by the familiar flow of Frankenstein's thoughts. It was peaceful here in his companion's mind…

"Heh… am I boring you?"

Rai opened his eyes. Frankenstein was giving him a sly smile, but Rai knew he was only teasing. Frankenstein was probably the only person in his whole household who was bold enough to tease him.

Rai shook his head.

_No. I enjoy watching you work._

Frankenstein didn't comment on the fact that Rai hadn't withdrawn from his mind. He knew Rai felt comfortable there, and if their minds were connected, Rai didn't need to speak aloud.

"We've been here a while… shall I make breakfast?" Frankenstein asked. "The kids will be getting up soon…"

Rai glanced out the window. Sure enough, the sun was rising outside. The sunrise was beautiful, creating a watercolor over the city skyline. Rai took that as a good sign.

_Yes... Breakfast would be nice._

Frankenstein nodded and stood up, strolling into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast for the family. Rai marveled at his companion's ability to keep on giving and giving, even when he was suffering himself... Would his generosity ever run out?

Maybe he shouldn't wait. Frankenstein would never be angry with him for this... He should ask Frankenstein about what he'd seen right now, while their minds were still one.

"Ask me what?"

Rai blinked. Frankenstein was looking at him curiously from the kitchen, a tea kettle in his hand.

"You may ask me anything, Master," his companion said genially. "Nothing you can say will upset me."

Rai looked back into those brilliant blue eyes... and made up his mind. He would ask, and then live with the consequences.

He settled into Frankenstein's mind, replaying the scene that he'd seen earlier… Once more, he saw Frankenstein cupping his face and kissing him softly, almost reverently… He asked for an explanation. He wanted to know what it meant.

Instantly, Frankenstein's face froze. He backed up into the kitchen counter.

"Master?" he breathed.

Rai just gazed at him. He'd already made his meaning clear.

"I… Master… It's nothing. It was only a dream."

"A dream," Rai repeated.

Rai touched Frankenstein's mind again, hoping to feel some of the love he wanted, but instead he found shame and guilt.

"If it was only a dream... then why do you feel so guilty?" Rai asked quietly.

Frankenstein glanced around the room as if he were looking for an escape route. He had to know that wouldn't work, though… Their minds would be connected unless they were extremely far apart.

Did Frankenstein feel guilty because it was inappropriate?

"Is... is it wrong?" he asked worriedly. He trusted Frankenstein's opinion more than anyone else's "For us to...?"

Frankenstein grimaced slightly.

"Wrong? Only because I do not deserve to think of such things... especially not about you."

Rai frowned. What did that mean?

"Why is that?"

Frankenstein bit his lower lip briefly. He looked extremely uncomfortable. Rai instantly felt bad about pushing him… More unpleasant emotions were welling up inside his companion.

"Master… who knows me better than you?"

Frankenstein gestured to himself, a look of disgust on his face. When he spoke again, his voice was filled with so much self-loathing, Rai could scarcely believe it.

"I am not worthy of being your lover. I'm an evil, corrupted monster wearing a human skin. My mere presence makes others tremble in fear. I've done despicable things and allowed horrors to happen around me."

Frankenstein paused, lowering his gaze.

"You know this. You placed a seal on my power for this very reason."

No… This wasn't what he wanted…

"So," Frankenstein continued, finally taking his eyes off the floor. "Let's not pretend I deserve to hold someone so pure with these blood-soaked hands."

"Frankenstein…" Rai whispered.

"Master, please," Frankenstein said, his voice stiff with barely controlled emotion. "I never wanted you to know about this... I never wanted to put you in an awkward position. Besides… I would only be a disappointment to you. Again."

Rai felt his heart breaking. He'd never realized Frankenstein felt like this… And it was true that he'd sealed most of Frankenstein's powers because of what he'd seen his companion doing that day. Frankenstein had promised not to experiment on himself anymore, but he couldn't keep his word.

But still... Frankenstein had only done that to help him.

"You've never disappointed me," Rai managed to say.

Frankenstein shook his head, letting his blond fringe fall in front of his eyes.

"I don't think that's true. I saw the look on your face back then, Master."

_But I only wanted to keep you safe, I swear... Master, please..._

Rai flinched slightly at the conflicting emotions he felt wash over him. Frankenstein was torn between self-loathing and hope… Some part of him hoped that he wasn't the monster he believed himself to be.

"Frankenstein... I... I was never truly angry with you for what you did," Rai began uncertainly. "You do not need to hide your thoughts from me..."

He paused, glancing at Frankenstein's twitching fingers. The souls possessing Frankenstein were awake again... Despite his words, his companion seemed to be very upset. Rai could sense the evil spirits in his head swarming greedily, feeding on the negative emotions Frankenstein was doing his best to suppress.

Moments later, Frankenstein turned sideways, coughing into his fist. Black blood dripped down his fingers.

"I didn't want you to know," he choked into his hand. "You would have thought less of me... or perhaps dismissed me."

"Never."

Obviously startled, Frankenstein jerked his head up from his bloody fist.

"What?" he breathed.

Rai stood up, walking over to where his companion was standing, frozen, up against the kitchen counter.

"I would never think less of you for this, Frankenstein."

Rai reached out, putting a hand to Frankenstein's cheek. He opened their mental connection further, sending calming, healing energy into his companion. Frankenstein didn't resist... Rai knew he never would.

"Please tell me the truth," Rai said quietly. "I will show you that nothing you can say will upset me, either."

Frankenstein sighed, tugging his handkerchief out of his pocket. He wiped his bloody hand and mouth with it before answering.

"The truth? Don't you already know, Master? Everything in my mind belongs to you, after all..."

Rai felt a momentary surge of warmth from his companion's mind... before it was abruptly withdrawn.

"The truth... The truth is that no matter what I may feel, I don't deserve you. If anyone deserves to love you... it's certainly not a monster like me. Let's just leave it at that," Frankenstein said in a resigned tone of voice. Rai sadly noted the lifeless look in his beautiful blue eyes… Those deadened eyes glanced at the empty teacups and plates on the coffee table.

"I'll clean this up…" Frankenstein added, slipping away from his hand. As if he didn't deserve that gentle touch, either.

Rai couldn't believe the turn things had taken... Frankenstein believed that his Master thought he was a dangerous monster… That he was untrustworthy and deserved to be leashed. And yet Frankenstein's devotion to him hadn't changed in the slightest.

But one thing was abundantly clear, at least. Frankenstein did care for him romantically... but he had convinced himself that he didn't deserve it.

Rai watched as Frankenstein gathered up the dirty dishes and took them to the sink, determinedly avoiding making eye contact with him. It didn't take a mind reader to see that Frankenstein was attempting to calm himself.

What should he do? What should he say? He'd already come this far, dragged Frankenstein's deepest desires out into the open... he couldn't just leave things like this.

Well, no matter what else he might have to say, at the very least, he couldn't allow Frankenstein to go on believing these awful things about himself. Rai silently stepped closer to his companion, placing a hand on his broad back. Frankenstein tensed up, but almost immediately relaxed as Rai eased his way back into his mind.

_Frankenstein... Whatever you have done, it is in the past. I know how hard you have worked to change, to make amends. And I..._ _I never meant to hurt you._

"You don't need to apologize, Master," Frankenstein said softly. "Let's just… put this behind us, all right?"

_I can't._

"Why not?"

_Because… I liked what I saw in your dream._

Whatever dish Frankenstein had been holding clattered into the sink.

"Master, please… just forget about that," Frankenstein whispered to the sink. "I promise, there's someone more suitable out there for you, if that is what you desire…"

Rai got a brief image of Lascrea projected into his mind. But… that wasn't the life he wanted anymore. Besides, as much as he respected Lascrea, he didn't have those kind of feelings for her.

"She would be a good match for you, don't you think…?" Frankenstein continued.

_Perhaps… But I only know of one person who has consistently shown me nothing but generosity and kindness... Someone who patiently waited for me for centuries... Someone who never gave up on finding me, just to show me a little more happiness in this life._

"Master…?"

_Frankenstein… please look at me._

Pausing only to dry his hands on a towel, Frankenstein slowly turned around to face him. This close, Rai was once again struck by how handsome his companion was.

_For as long as I've known you… You've never been afraid to look at me._

That finally got Frankenstein to smile slightly. Rai knew they were both remembering the moment they'd met. Frankenstein had had no idea of who he was when they'd first encountered each other in the empty halls of his mansion. But even after Frankenstein had begun caring for him, he'd never shown any hint of fear toward him.

"Well… I didn't know I'd just barged into the home of the strongest noble in existence," Frankenstein said, a fond look on his face. "Still… I'm glad I did."

_So am I. Sometimes I wonder if fate brought you to me… To ease my loneliness._

Frankenstein's cheeks flushed slightly.

"I will always be here for you, Master," he said softly. "Whatever fate has in store, I will be here."

_I know. You've proved your loyalty again and again, Frankenstein. And I've always been glad to have you by my side._

Rai stepped a little bit closer. He felt like he could lean forward and be lost in those brilliant blue eyes.

_Frankenstein?_

His companion swallowed, his cheeks getting pinker by the second.

"Yes, Master?"

_Is it selfish of me… to want what you showed me?_

Frankenstein's blue eyes softened considerably. Rai was pleased to feel the sudden warmth from his companion's mind. This was much better than the shame and guilt he'd felt earlier.

"No… I'm not sure you know how to be selfish."

_Then… will you…?_

Before he could finish his thought, Frankenstein suddenly twitched away from him, looking concerned.

"I... Master, do you feel that...?"

Rai concentrated a little. Maybe it was because he was standing so close to Frankenstein who always gave off dark energy, but he hadn't noticed the exact same dark energies building just down the hall...

He heard a door open and someone pounding down the hall.

"Boss!"

Tao skidded into the room, looking panicked. Uncertainty flickered in the young man's gaze as he spotted the two of them standing so close together, but his business seemed more important, so he pushed ahead.

"Come with me!"

"What's wrong?" Frankenstein asked.

"It's Takio," Tao said urgently. "The dark spear is attacking him! I can't get him up!"

Terror burned so suddenly in Frankenstein's mind, Rai flinched and withdrew contact. Without a moment's hesitation, Frankenstein rushed out of the kitchen and toward the kids' rooms.

Rai quickly followed, but as concerned as he was for his ward, he couldn't help but feel… disappointed.

How could he get that moment back?


	14. Chapter 14

Frankenstein cared deeply for his Master… but he also cared deeply for his children. So when Tao had burst into the kitchen, terrified and shaking, all thoughts of romance fled from his head and he'd run to Takio's room without a second thought.

Takio was writhing in his bed, obviously in an immense amount of pain. A thick, evil aura was oozing out of his skin and mouth. Frankenstein grit his teeth. He never should have given them this cursed power!

"You have to help him!" Tao begged.

"I'm going to help him," Frankenstein snapped, mostly out of nerves. "Calm down…"

Frankenstein looked up as the door opened again. Raizel had followed him into the room.

"Master, I will help him," Frankenstein said swiftly. He couldn't allow his Master to waste his power on something that he could fix himself.

Raizel gazed at him with those melancholy red eyes. But… he nodded slightly.

Frankenstein glanced at Tao.

"Please restrain him… carefully, if you can. I'd rather not get punched in the jaw."

Tao nodded. Cables shot out from under his sleeves, wrapping around Takio's arms and pinning them to the bed.

Frankenstein summoned his own power, reaching out to place his palms on either side of Takio's head. He could forcefully expel the darkness from Takio's mind, but… that would only delay the problem. He had another plan… He'd help Takio confront the issue head on.

Unfortunately, that meant he'd have to stare into the abyss and hope the abyss was too distracted to stare back.

Oh well... there was no help for it. Frankenstein reached for his power, allowing himself to get pulled inside...

Instantly, the room began to twist and distort. Raizel and Tao shimmered and vanished to be replaced with everlasting darkness. This was the space inside in the dark spear. It was his own personal hell… literally. He wondered yet again why he'd allowed Takio and Tao to share this miserable fate with him.

Frankenstein sighed, looking around into the all too familiar black void.

Naturally, he despised this place more than anything... In this place, he was completely exposed to the thirty thousand evil souls inhabiting his body. While roaming this hell, he had no barrier to keep those malevolent spirits from tearing him apart and devouring him the instant he showed any hint of weakness, any negative emotion they could feed on...

_Frankenstein… We have feasted well thanks to you… Have you come to give us your soul as well?_

"You're a damn liar," Frankenstein said coldly. "You haven't devoured him yet. I'd know if you had."

_You've always destroyed everything around you... left ruin in your wake... why should your family be any different?_

"I know he's here somewhere. Be quiet."

 _And what of the other one... the one you_ adore _so fervently? His soul will be ours one day. It's only a matter of time before you consume him. You won't be able to help yourself, will you?_

Frankenstein clenched his fists. He couldn't let himself get upset...

"Where is he?" he snapped back at the wandering voices. "If you haven't got anything useful to say, then shut up."

_Ah, your precious child... He wished to die… He was alone… We simply granted his wish._

Frankenstein looked around, peering into the mostly empty space, looking for any sign of Takio. In the center of the pit of skulls stood a fiery throne… his throne. In this black pit, that throne was the only manifestation of his own will. He supposed it was a bit theatrical, but when you were trying to exert your will over thirty thousand malevolent souls, it was important to make an impression.

But where was his ward?

There! He could see another body lying amid the field of ancient bones. He rushed over, scattering grinning skulls as he did so.

It was worse than he thought. Takio was up to his chest in evil spirits, tugging and pulling at him. Tears of pain were forming in his icy blue eyes.

"Boss," he gasped, reaching out to him with his free hand. "I'm sorry, I… I thought I could handle it."

Frankenstein grasped his outstretched hand. The spirits hissed at his presence, but he ignored them.

"You can handle it," Frankenstein said firmly. "You're stronger than they are."

"Am I?"

Frankenstein hated the uncertainty in Takio's voice. He'd always seemed so self assured… perhaps the realization that he'd had no sister had hit Takio harder than anyone had thought. Maybe some part of him still hadn't let it go.

"Do you remember what I told you before?"

"To keep… the core of who you are in the front of your mind… always," Takio wheezed. Frankenstein squeezed his hand tighter.

"That's right," Frankenstein said calmly. "So… It's just us here. You can tell me."

Takio's icy blue eyes searched his face. Frankenstein wondered if his ward would open up to him at all… They might deny it, but the kids were all a little frightened of him. Despite the fact that Raizel was much more powerful, Frankenstein knew he was the one who scared them. But…

"I… I'd thought I was alone," Takio whispered. "The only family I thought I had never really existed…"

"Well, what do you call this, then?" Frankenstein said, smiling slightly. "You think I came here for my health?"

"Heh… No," Takio said, returning his smile weakly. "I think you came here to remind me of something else you said."

"And what's that?" Frankenstein said, resting his chin in his free hand. "I say so many things I forget sometimes…"

"Ah... you're an ass sometimes, Boss."

"True. This place tends to bring out the worst in me," Frankenstein with a dry laugh.

"Still, you came here to help me, right?"

"No," Frankenstein said, shaking his head. "You can only help yourself."

He stood up, finally letting go of Takio's cold hand. But he didn't leave. He was waiting… waiting to see his child save himself.

"Well? Get on with it."

At first he looked stunned, but then an understanding formed in those icy blue eyes.

"Right," Takio hissed. "I have to get out of here on my own."

Takio set his jaw, glaring at the spirits still clinging to him.

"Get off of me," Takio growled. "I am… not alone!"

The young man wrenched his other arm free of the evil spirits. Frankenstein smiled to himself. That was more like it.

Finally, he could get out of this hell.

Finding himself back in the dim bedroom once again, Frankenstein stumbled, his connection to the darkness broken. Before he could reorient himself, a familiar presence had plunged into his head.

_Frankenstein… Are you all right?_

Raizel had restrained himself from rushing to his side, but Frankenstein still felt his worry. He sent his silent reassurances back through their mental link. His Master relaxed.

He glanced at the bed. Takio was stirring weakly, his breathing back to normal. The dark aura had gone. Everyone is the room looked relieved, including the rest of the household who had seemingly been woken up by the commotion.

"What did you do?" Tao asked curiously.

"I just… helped him out of his own head," Frankenstein said lightly. "I told you… the dark spear will prey on your weaknesses if it can."

Frankenstein shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Spending time inside the dark spear always made him feel scummier than usual, like he needed to scrub the inside of his skin.

"Well… it looks like he's coming around," Frankenstein commented. "Watch him for a moment… I'll get some food ready. He'll want something to settle his stomach."

Frankenstein swept out of the room, leaving the other five members of the household to watch over Takio.

_Frankenstein… Thank you._

"Of course, Master," Frankenstein whispered.

Frankenstein headed into the kitchen, busying himself with making breakfast. Now that the emergency was over, his mind had jumped back to his Master… More specifically, the innocent question his Master had asked him merely an hour ago.

He had to be the unluckiest man on Earth… He'd kept those thoughts hidden in the deepest parts of his mind for the longest time. His mind only strayed to them when he slept… and his Master usually left him alone when he was asleep.

But despite all his caution, his Master had somehow seen those illicit thoughts in his head. And instead of being angry, his Master had tried to comfort and reassure him... and spoke sweet words to him.

And if he had to guess... Raizel had been trying to steal a kiss from him, too.

Frankenstein briefly wondered if he'd hit his head in their last battle and suffered some kind of irreparable brain damage... because there was no way his Master could possibly have feelings for him, too.

Why would Raizel want to kiss him, of all people? Master was so breathtakingly beautiful, even the Lord of nobles would fall at his feet if given the opportunity. Raizel could kiss anyone he wanted... so why choose _him_?

But it certainly seemed like Raizel had been on the verge of asking him for a kiss before he'd been interrupted... Frankenstein wondered if he could he have gone through with it. Could he have kissed his Master like he'd dreamed about for centuries? Could he have finally found out what those soft lips tasted like...?

He sighed over the teapot, doing his best to maintain his grip on his emotions.

No… As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. His Master deserved to have someone better. Raizel shouldn't be kissing someone who coughed up toxic black blood whenever he got too angry or upset... Raizel shouldn't be in the arms of a cursed, possessed human who had done so much harm... That was simply unacceptable.

He could be his Master's friend, his companion, his servant... but not his lover. He couldn't do it. He'd already polluted his Master's mind with his evil power... he couldn't sully his body, too.

But the Master was clearly interested in romance. Well… if that was the case, he could easily get one of the family leaders to set Raizel up with a younger female noble. Lascrea might not be to his taste, but there had to be somebody who was.

Frankenstein had sworn to himself that if his Master ever returned, he'd give him anything and everything he'd ever wanted. Raizel had sacrificed enough. So if his Master wanted love, then Frankenstein would find a way to get it for him... even if his own heart got broken in the process. That didn't matter... as long as Raizel was happy.

"Sir?" came a demure voice.

Frankenstein looked up from the stove. He was somewhat surprised to find that he was halfway done with making porridge. Seira was watching him, obviously looking to help.

"Hm?"

"May I help?"

Frankenstein laughed softly to himself. Seira always had good timing.

"You really are... very helpful, Seira," he said sincerely. "Thank you."

Seira blushed, just as she always did when he complimented her.

"So... if you'd like to set the table?" he said, his mind still elsewhere.

"Are you all right, Sir?"

"Fine," he said vaguely.

"Forgive me for saying so, but... you seem distracted."

Frankenstein shook his head to clear it. He was being rude... Raizel might be the most important person in his life, but he had an obligation to the other people in his house as well.

"Just sorting out a few things in my mind," he said, hoping that sounded like research and not foolish thoughts of love. "I apologize."

"I can take care of things here if you need a moment," she offered.

A moment... Yes, that was exactly what he needed. He needed to get some fresh air and clear his head. Then maybe he'd be able to think straight.

"Would you mind taking care of breakfast, Seira?" he asked. "Make sure Takio eats something..."

"Of course," she said, nodding. "I'll tell everyone that you stepped out for a minute."

"Thank you."

Frankenstein stepped outside, breathing in the fresh morning air. He just had to be alone for a bit... that would help make him feel better. And... perhaps a little exercise.

Thankfully, he'd recently been informed of werewolves lurking around the city. He couldn't think of any better exercise than hunting down a couple of rats.

Besides... it looked like he was going to miss breakfast, and he was _hungry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really wanted to ship Frankenstein with Lunark, or maybe Rai with Lascrea, but in the end... I just couldn't. Both of those romantic subplots, if we can even call them that, were extremely minimal. Both Rai and Frankenstein didn't seem to give a crap about the women who were obviously interested in them. Neither of them make a move. Rai barely frigging notices Lascrea, and Frankenstein just seems polite to Lunark at best. It's not a good look. So I'm left with only one option, and that's to assume that Rai and Frankenstein simply care about each other more than anyone else (either as friends or lovers). And I'm cool with that.
> 
> (Not even the romantic subplot with Rael and Seira got resolved! What the hell!)
> 
> Frankenstein is definitely a little more dramatic in this fanfic than he is in the manwha haha. I feel like if Rai confessed to being in love with Frankenstein in the original story, Frankenstein would likely be surprised, but in the end he'd probably just go with it. I don't think he'd really protest that much, or be concerned that Rai is a guy. (Plus, Frankenstein was always in love with Rai!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Memories: The Seal**

Frankenstein couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming.

He felt he had good reason to be worried. Those family leaders… six of them, to be precise… Frankenstein didn't trust them. Ever since he'd made the contract with Raizel, they'd been coming by even more often than before. And everyone knew that Raizel didn't like unexpected company.

Why were they constantly intruding on Raizel's privacy? What were they up to? How could he find out? Whatever they were planning, he needed to put a stop to it.

Of course, there was another option... They could hide in the human world. He could take his Master far away from this place, somewhere no one would ever find them. He was certain his Master would never agree to go, though... Raizel wouldn't abandon his duty.

He looked up from the tome he was studying, hoping to soothe his nerves. Raizel was seated across from him in his favorite armchair, deeply absorbed in what appeared to be a compendium of plants and herbs... a compendium that Frankenstein had composed himself.

Frankenstein was almost embarrassed, and he didn't get embarrassed very easily. Raizel thought his work was worth reading... He wondered what his Master thought of it. But Raizel usually kept their minds separate when he was reading, so he couldn't tell.

It had been ten years since he'd formed the contract with Raizel. In that time, Frankenstein had managed to strengthen his mind and body. His blood-bond with Raizel had opened up a much deeper mental connection between them, giving his Master quick and easy access to his mind… And with that access, Raizel had helped him to stabilize his thoughts and improve his control over the cursed weapon he carried.

And with control had come... peace. At last.

Finally, Frankenstein felt like he could breathe again. He could sleep without worrying that he would be consumed by darkness as soon as he closed his eyes. He could relax and concentrate on his life's work for longer periods of time. And it was all because he'd shared his soul with a noble.

Raizel wasn't just any noble, though.

When his mind was melded with Raizel's, all their active thoughts and feelings were laid bare before each other. (Memories seemed to be a little trickier to access, but Frankenstein knew Raizel had seen some of his past, at times.) And the things Frankenstein had heard and felt from his Master's mind had only reaffirmed that he'd made the right choice in binding himself to Raizel forever.

Raizel was just so... pure. Like untouched snow. He was full to bursting with selfless compassion and concern for others. He was intelligent and curious, and yet... so naive. Everything Raizel knew he'd learned from books or from his very infrequent visits to the outside world. And he was more devoted than anyone to his duty to protect humans and nobles alike.

And yet... Raizel yearned for more.

His Master would deny it if anyone asked, of course. He would say he was content with his life the way it was, but Frankenstein had already seen it. He'd seen his Master's desire to live the way everyone else did... To see the world, to have friends, to live a normal life.

Frankenstein paused as he felt Raizel slip into his consciousness, placing a hand in his book to mark his page. He looked up into those familiar crimson eyes.

"Yes, Master?"

Raizel patted the plant compendium in his lap.

_Your book is... very detailed. You have gifted hands, Frankenstein._

"Gifted hands?"

Raizel turned the book around to show him the page he was looking at. Frankenstein saw a picture he'd drawn of a poppy flower. In the past, he'd made frequent use of poppies in his research, mostly for their medicinal qualities.

_This flower... I feel as though I could touch it. It seems almost real._

Frankenstein allowed himself a small prideful smile. Sketching was a skill he'd often practiced in his spare time. The results of his experiments had to be well documented, after all. Pictures were usually a necessary part of that.

But Raizel's curiosity posed an opportunity.

"I could take you to see the real thing... if you'd like," Frankenstein said quietly.

Raizel lowered his gaze back to the poppy flower, his fingers tracing the shape of its petals. He was silent for a long moment.

_It's not like you to ask me something like this..._

Frankenstein knew his Master would sense his worry... Even the spirits inside him were starting to get riled up, which only caused his anxiety to spike even higher.

"Master... I... I just have a bad feeling..." he said slowly, trying to ignore the spirits hissing in his mind. "If I could take you away from this place... I would give you everything you ever wanted, I promise..."

And he would, too. Anything for the noble who had saved him in more ways than one.

To his surprise, his Master actually seemed tempted. In his mind, Frankenstein saw flashes of what Raizel assumed the outside world to be like... He saw a deep blue ocean, snowy mountains, an emerald green forest...

_Not... now._

"Not now?" Frankenstein repeated.

_It's not the right time. Maybe... maybe one day. If you still want to go then..._

"Of course... Anytime you want to go, I'll take you, Master," he promised.

He lowered his gaze back to his tome, trying to hide his disappointment. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

_Frankenstein._

He glanced back up, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Yes, Master?"

_Are you all right? The spirits seem restless._

"I'm all right, I just… I wish I could take you away from this place. It's not good for you..."

Raizel tilted his head.

_You're always worried about me, Frankenstein… You don't need to worry so much._

"I know, Master… but still…"

Master's presence got stronger in his head, soothing his nerves and quieting the spirits. But that couldn't stop his train of thought. He wanted to take his Master away from anyone who might harm him... He wouldn't let those nosy family leaders lay a finger on Raizel.

_They merely worry for me, as you do. No need to be anxious over that._

"Yes… and they hate that I am here with you," Frankenstein pointed out. "They still believe I will do you harm."

_I know you would never do that, Frankenstein. I trust you._

That really did soothe Frankenstein's nerves, and he gave Raizel a genuine smile. His Master suddenly seemed a bit shy.

_By the way..._

Raizel hesitated, as if unsure of what to say.

"Yes?" Frankenstein prompted him.

_Thank you… for letting me share your mind. I hope I'm not intruding on you too much…_

"Heh… I think after ten years, I would have told you if it really bothered me."

_No, you wouldn't._

"You're right," Frankenstein admitted. "I wouldn't. I would do anything to make you happy… and keep you safe."

That's right… He'd do anything.

He would do anything to protect the one who had saved him.

What could he do? How could he get stronger? He couldn't allow anyone to harm his Master. There had to be some way he could modify himself to become even more powerful... Powerful enough to handle those family leaders.

_Calm down... Nothing is going to happen to me. No noble here is a threat to me. You know this._

"But Master..."

_Please, Frankenstein... I do not wish for you to be so anxious. Nor do I wish for you to inflict further pain on yourself. It would be unnecessary._

"Master, you know I don't mind if it's for your sake."

_But I do mind. Your pain bothers me._

Frankenstein did his best to stifle a sigh, looking down at the book in his lap. All he wanted to do was protect his Master... was that so wrong?

_It's not wrong. But please... do not harm yourself anymore._

Frankenstein's mouth twitched as he almost smiled. Frankenstein didn't mind that Raizel could hear his thoughts now, but his thoughts weren't always as mature as they should be.

"I'm sorry. I must seem like a petulant child to you."

Raizel shook his head.

_No. You reached maturity over a century ago, did you not? And you have seen more and suffered more than I can even imagine. I respect your thoughts, Frankenstein._

"Thank you, Master," Frankenstein murmured. "And... I won't experiment on myself unless it's absolutely necessary."

Raizel smiled and withdrew contact from his mind, going back to the plant compendium. Somewhat sadly, Frankenstein went back to his own reading.

* * *

Later that night, Frankenstein retreated to his lab. Despite what he'd said to Raizel, he still wasn't convinced that the behavior of those family leaders should just be overlooked. But he wasn't strong enough to deal with all of them at once, even with his improved control over the dark spear.

He supposed he could use the power he borrowed from Raizel... but that was a bit of a gamble. Raizel's power didn't mix well with his own. The only time he'd ever tried to use it, he had sensed the conflicting powers beginning to tear his body apart. That wasn't exactly an ideal scenario.

The idea came to him so suddenly, he was surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier… The Lord had offered him his blood! That would be enough to boost his strength… hopefully enough so that he could overpower a family leader.

But he'd just promised Raizel that he wouldn't experiment on himself anymore. If Master found out he'd broken his word the exact same day he'd given it... what would he think?

Frankenstein sighed. Really... it wasn't much of a choice.

His Master's safety was the most important thing. If Master was upset with him, he would beg forgiveness then. Protecting Raizel was all that mattered.

His mind made up, Frankenstein silently left the mansion. Frankenstein knew his Master thought he was sleeping, but he still carefully avoided the windows where he knew Raizel might spot him fleeing toward the woods.

Before long, he'd found his way back to the Lord's palace. He rushed down the stone hallways, praying he didn't run into any other nobles. He sensed the Lord's presence long before he reached the hall... and thankfully, he was alone.

Frankenstein knocked on the door.

"You may enter," came the response.

Frankenstein pushed the door open and rapidly made his way across the empty hall. The Lord had been looking rather bored lounging on his throne, but he perked up as soon as he saw who his guest was.

"Lord," Frankenstein said, bowing to the picturesque man on the throne.

"Frankenstein!" he said cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Forgive my presumption, Lord, but... I have a request."

"You seem agitated," Lord said, tilting his head.

"I am."

"Well... shall we skip the pleasantries and get right to your request, then?"

"Thank you," Frankenstein said gratefully. "If I may... ask for a vial of your blood?"

"I knew you'd change your mind!" Lord said triumphantly. "Are you going to use it for an experiment?"

Frankenstein swallowed.

"In a way… Lord, I appreciate that you didn't press me for my past, but… I need your blood to augment my power."

Lord quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Why is that? Are you not powerful enough already? I heard from Ragar that your skill in battle very nearly matches his own these days..."

"I am concerned for Raizel's safety."

"I see… and my blood will give you more power to protect Raizel, hm?" Lord asked.

"Yes," Frankenstein said hesitantly, hoping the Lord was in a forgiving mood. "In the past, when mutants were threatening human populations, I modified myself to acquire the abilities of nobles and werewolves. But to do so, I had to study the blood of nobles and werewolves… and then consume the blood myself."

"Ah… So some of the stories about you drinking blood are true?"

Frankenstein nodded stiffly. It wasn't exactly something he was proud of.

"So you drank their blood and absorbed their power… much like what we nobles do to subjugate humans," Lord said thoughtfully. "Ingenious, really… You figured out how to make the process work in reverse."

"I suppose… I did what I had to do in the past. But the blood didn't give me power over them... I just absorbed a fraction of their abilities. Which is why I had to take blood from so many. Your blood, however, would give me large portion of power."

"Well, you're not wrong. But you do realize this is a grave sin, don't you?" the Lord said conversationally. "Asking to drink the blood of the Lord, that is."

"Yes… and I wouldn't ask if I weren't genuinely concerned for what's to come."

"I know. I can feel your sincerity." He paused, rubbing his chin. "Well, I offered it to you before, and I will not withdraw my offer now… not when you are so desperate to protect Raizel."

"Wait… You believe me?"

"Of course. You don't do anything stupid when it comes to Raizel."

Lord reached into the depths of his robes, pulling out a small vial of blood.

"You'd really just... give me this?" Frankenstein asked, stepping forward to take it.

The Lord nodded, placing the vial in Frankenstein's outstretched hand.

"Yes. I saved this for you, just in case. I hope you will consider it small compensation for your suffering."

That surprised him.

"Compensation?"

"Yes. As a human, you should not have had to defend yourself from nobles. We nobles should have been watching for corruption within our ranks, but we did not. We should have protected humans from the mutants, but we did not do that, either," Lord said sadly. "Instead, we left our problems to you. If we had stepped forward, you would not have had to do this to yourself."

Frankenstein bowed his head. None of that helped him now, but it was satisfying to know that his voice had been heard. At least the Lord understood now that not even nobles were immune to corruption.

"Well... Thank you, Lord. But the ability to protect Raizel is all I need."

Lord nodded.

"I understand completely. Do drop by again soon," Lord said. "It gets boring here."

"Heh... if you insist, Lord."

* * *

Once he'd gotten what he needed, Frankenstein fled back to his basement laboratory.

His experienced hands quickly threw together the solutions he would need to drink along with the Lord's blood. No doubt this would greatly stress his body... He would need medicine to stabilize himself and dull the pain.

He tried to ignore the slight stabs of guilt in his heart as he worked... but he had to do this. Raizel might be upset, but it wasn't like this would kill him. Frankenstein quickly drank the medicine he'd made... he had to be sure that his body could tolerate the new power he was about to absorb.

Frankenstein pulled the vial out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment, wishing there had been another way. But there wasn't.

That's right… He'd do anything for his Master. If ensuring Raizel's safety meant sliding backwards into his old ways… if it meant committing sacrilege one more time… then that was a price he would gladly pay.

Finally, he was ready to consume the blood. He tipped the vial back, letting the Lord's blood begin sliding down his throat… Almost instantly, he felt the Lord's power in his flesh and bones...

"Frankenstein."

Startled, he choked, coughing the blood he hadn't swallowed into his hands.

A pair of glowing crimson eyes was watching him from across the room.

"Master… What… what are you doing down here?" he gasped.

Raizel gave him a hard look.

"It seems to me as though you are committing a great sin… Consuming the blood of the Lord."

Frankenstein gaped at him, Lord's blood still dripping from his lips. How… how had he known? No one had seen him take the blood, and he hadn't sensed Raizel in his mind...

"You promised me you would no longer experiment on yourself unless it was absolutely necessary," Raizel said. The hurt in Raizel's voice was almost enough to make him break… "And this hardly seem necessary."

"But it is," Frankenstein said, his body shaking as he slid off the table. This new strength was making him unsteady on his feet. "I told you earlier, Raizel… I would do anything to keep you happy… and safe."

"Frankenstein," Raizel said, a quiet warning. He took a single step forward.

He bit his tongue.

Raizel stared at him with those piercing red eyes… Frankenstein immediately noticed that powerful presence probing his thoughts. What his Master was looking for, he wasn't sure…

_If you're looking for guilt... I won't feel guilty for this._

His Master's red eyes narrowed.

"They said you wouldn't be able to change… that you would go back to your old ways."

Frankenstein felt his mind go blank with shock. After twenty years… now Raizel wanted to bring up the past? And… who was 'they'? He had a pretty good feeling who had been telling tales about him, but…

"It seems some of the stories about you are true," Raizel said, his voice tinged with sadness. "You must have consumed the blood of many nobles to copy our abilities so thoroughly."

Frankenstein's entire body went rigid. These stories again… these same old accusations... He shook his head, trying to keep the evil spirits from waking. But it seemed like... his Master doubted him.

"They told me you killed nobles to take their blood... Is this true?"

Hearing that question from Raizel was almost enough to make him snap… Raizel may as well have stabbed him in the heart. But he forced himself to stay calm. He couldn't let the evil spirits have control right now, though they were screaming to be heard.

"Master… do you believe that?" Frankenstein asked, keeping his voice as even as he could. "You said you trusted me. You… bonded yourself to me forever. Do you believe me to be a murderer?"

Frankenstein felt Raizel's resolve waver. He was uncertain what to believe…

"Do you believe I could ever slaughter innocents? Whether they be humans or nobles? Tell me truly... do you believe that?"

Frankenstein couldn't help the hurt that had seeped into his voice as he spoke those words. He knew Raizel would sense it, too. His Master's hard gaze began to soften just a little.

"No... I do not," he said softly.

"Master… I have not always been the best man I could be. Even now, I am far from perfect," Frankenstein said slowly. "But when we made the contract, I swore to serve and protect you. That was my promise to you. And if I have to damn my own soul to hell in order to fulfill that promise… then so be it."

Raizel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I trust your word, Frankenstein," Raizel said eventually. "I believe… that you would do anything to help me."

Frankenstein almost relaxed when Raizel raised his hand.

"That is why… I must do this. You would do anything… and you must not. I will not allow your soul to be corrupted even further."

Instantly, a blinding pain formed in Frankenstein's mind. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. The Master's presence was overwhelming… And he knew what Raizel was going to do.

"No…!" he pleaded. "Please, Master! Don't… take this from me! Let me protect you!"

"Frankenstein, from this moment forward, I will seal your power. You will not use your power without my permission."

Frankenstein tried to fight the placement of the seal, but it was pointless. Raizel's will was much too strong. Still… there was one thing Frankenstein knew his Master would never take from him. Through his pain, Frankenstein gave Raizel a broken smile.

"I will not stop trying, Master. I will never stop trying to protect you. That is my choice."

"I know," he heard that tranquil voice say above him. "And it is my choice to save you, Frankenstein. You may hurt yourself otherwise. And I won't let you do that."

Finally, the pain was too much and Frankenstein felt his consciousness fading… He keeled over sideways, expecting to hit the cold, hard floor…

Instead, he fell into a warm embrace.

* * *

As Raizel completed the seal in Frankenstein's mind, he realized his companion was about to faint. Instinctively, he reached out to catch his servant before he hit the floor. Frankenstein's warm body went limp in his arms.

He knew Frankenstein's aura fairly well. Drinking the Lord's blood had definitely boosted his strength. It wouldn't be easy to maintain a seal on Frankenstein's powers after that… No doubt Frankenstein would be able to break the seal if he really wanted to.

Raizel frowned. This wasn't good. The seal wasn't even working to properly block out the evil spirits from Frankenstein's head… He supposed he could reinforce it, but that might impair Frankenstein's consciousness. The last thing he wanted to do was damage that brilliant mind.

Sighing to himself, Raizel wiped his companion's bloody mouth with his handkerchief.

He was beginning to wish that he'd been a little more lenient with his companion... He knew why Frankenstein had done what he'd done. And Frankenstein had obviously been hurt that his Master had doubted him, even for a moment. Raizel regretted that the most... It was going to be a while before he could get Frankenstein's tortured expression out of his head.

Frankenstein was just so... so stubborn! He couldn't even keep his word for a single day... Frankenstein was clearly too stubborn to listen to reason if it meant protecting the only thing he had left.

"How did I end up bonded to someone like you, hm…?" he mused out loud, pushing Frankenstein's hair back from his face. "What is fate trying to tell me?"

Fate, of course, didn't answer.


	16. Chapter 16

Frankenstein stood atop the tallest skyscraper in the city, relishing the cold wind whipping around him. And since he couldn't get a cold shower at the moment, this was the next best thing.

He couldn't stop replaying that conversation in his head... It had been brief, but had certainly made a lot of things clear to him.

As he'd fled from the house, soaring up into the dim morning light, he'd sensed Raizel reaching out to him.

_Frankenstein… are you upset with me?_

He'd been so shocked, he'd almost turned around and gone home. Raizel thought he could ever be angry with him? Even if he wasn't exactly pleased that his secrets had been exposed, he could never be angry with his Master. It wasn't Raizel's fault that he had these thoughts…

"Of course not, Master," he said out loud, mainly out of habit. Master would know what he was thinking regardless. "I… I just needed some air."

_But... it's because of me, isn't it? I said things that upset you._

"I... Master, I just want to clear my head. I could never be upset with you."

He felt a rush of uncertainty and worry from his Master. What was going on...?

_I'm sorry. I only wanted to tell you how I felt… It seemed like the right time… And I didn't mean to see your dream…_

It occurred to Frankenstein that Raizel was rambling. His Master _never_ rambled! He was always so composed… But what on Earth was he saying? Raizel... wanted to tell him how he felt?

Raizel had feelings for him?

No, that couldn't be. Perhaps his Master was just confused. Raizel had possibly mistaken the fondness he had for his servant for romantic feelings, or maybe...

Master's voice in his head suddenly cut him off.

_I am not confused about my feelings._

Frankenstein flinched slightly. Master didn't appreciate being condescended to.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to imply..."

But Raizel had already disappeared from his mind.

Frankenstein's shoulders slumped. That hadn't gone well...

Doing his best to keep himself from getting too distressed and waking the spirits in his head, Frankenstein had taken off into the sky. He made a beeline for the tallest building in the city, perching himself on the tower's edge.

The wind tore through his clothes, chilling him to the bone. He wondered when his heart had grown so cold... and if he'd always been so blind.

Now that he had his space to think, Raizel developing romantic feelings for him would actually explain quite a lot of his unusual behavior lately. It would certainly explain why Raizel had been in his bedroom in the middle of the night... It would also explain why Master had been spending so much time in his mind and watching him so attentively.

So when Raizel had seen his dream, he must have thought that was a good opportunity to open up... but when his Master had innocently asked him about it, what had he done?

Frankenstein groaned and buried his face in his hands.

He had immediately shot his Master down, like a self-centered ass... He hadn't even really given Raizel a chance to say what he wanted to say. No, he'd been too focused on making sure his Master remembered that he was a monster.

Whether Raizel really had feelings for him or not, he could have handled the situation with a little more grace and dignity. He still didn't think that he was worthy of being his Master's lover, but that didn't mean that he didn't care. He cared quite a bit, enough that he was going to make sure that Raizel had a lover who made him happy.

Besides... even though love wasn't an emotion the evil souls in his head could use against him, lust was a little... risky. Anger, hatred, fury, fear, hunger, greed... those were surefire ways to get himself consumed. And lust was teetering right on the edge of that abyss. And there was no way he could be his Master's lover and _not_ lust after him.

Still... Frankenstein loved his Master more than anything. He always had. He was going to make sure that Raizel was happy and safe, no matter what.

And speaking of keeping his Master safe...

Frankenstein looked up from his perch on top of the skyscraper. They were flying high above his head, but he sensed them anyway... werewolves.

The evil spirits immediately stirred in his mind. They sensed a possible enemy... someone their host might not be opposed to recklessly devouring.

_Finally..._

Grinning to himself, Frankenstein launched himself into the air. Within seconds, he'd intercepted them. Both werewolves came to a halt to stare at him.

One was thin and strangely feminine, with a single red eye and long blue hair. The other was big and bulky, with stubby pointed teeth. It didn't really matter what they looked like, though.

Frankenstein knew better than anyone that it's what's on the inside that counts. And he could tell from just a glance that these two werewolves had something very odd going on inside them. Something very... familiar.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" the thin one hissed.

Frankenstein sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this same old game...

Exactly what he was happened to be a bit of a mixed bag, anyway. The short version was that he was the first modified human in existence. The long version was that he'd taken speed and longevity from nobles, strength and regenerative abilities from werewolves... and the power to manipulate his dark aura was his own personal invention. Then there was the tiny little detail of being possessed by legions of evil souls...

The combination made him a mixed breed mutant. A freak of nature. A _monstrosity_.

These idiots didn't need to know any of that, of course.

"I'm not really supposed to introduce myself..."

"Maybe you're one of those cowardly humans who were tailing us yesterday? Finally found your balls, huh?" the thin one hissed, his red eye flashing.

So, they knew about his kids following them? Not good.

"Nah... He must be one of those snooty nobles," the larger one sneered.

"Let's suppose I am, then... But what are werewolves doing here?" Frankenstein said, doing his best to ignore the hissing in his mind. "What are you looking for?"

Both werewolves gave each other smug looks.

"We get information, then we kill him," the thin one said.

"Right," the bulky one replied with an evil grin. "No noble stands a chance against us now that we've been upgraded."

"Ah... that's what it is," Frankenstein muttered to himself. "Upgraded with Union technology, I'll bet. My, how times have changed..."

"You know about Union technology?" the thin one snapped.

"Yes," Frankenstein said exasperatedly. "But let's get on with your interrogation if you're so eager to try your hand at killing me. But I should warn you, it won't go in your favor. We should probably just save time and have you answer my questions instead."

The werewolves moved in closer, both of them radiating pure menace. Frankenstein quirked an eyebrow at them. Was it really so hard for people to take him seriously?

"You sure talk a big game, blondie... There's another werewolf around here," the large one growled. "You probably know where he is."

Frankenstein frowned. Werewolves were looking for another werewolf?

"That's interesting," he pondered out loud. "Who could it be, I wonder?"

"A traitor," the thin one said. "Disappeared centuries ago, but now he's back..."

"I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone like that..." Frankenstein replied easily, his fingers twitching. They couldn't be talking about Master's old friend... could they?

"Well, if you haven't seen him, then I guess we don't need to keep you or those stupid, nosy humans alive anymore..."

At those words, Frankenstein instantly lost all interest in listening to these morons talk. It was clear now that these werewolves were not like the ones Frankenstein had known a thousand years ago... These creatures were vicious and greedy, with no respect for the lives of others.

Besides... threatening him was one thing. Threatening his kids was another matter entirely. He couldn't allow these people to come in contact with his family.

He'd eat them alive first.

"That's funny... I was about to say the same thing about you."

Massive spikes of dark energy formed around him. His opponents eyes widened as they realized their mistake just a moment too late... Seconds later, both of them were impaled with multiple spears of dark energy, suspended in the air like over-sized pincushions.

"Wh-what... How...?"

Frankenstein grinned, a trickle of black blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

He was just... so hungry...

What was the harm in devouring just one of them? Master hated it when he consumed people, but... sometimes the darkness in him had to be appeased, just a little... And he'd never want his hunger to be directed at the ones he loved.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned this before, but... you never had a chance to begin with," he laughed, more toxic blood dribbling down his chin. "And I've already had a bad morning, so... don't take this personally."

Both werewolves struggled against his dark power, but that only made things worse. His dark energy began eating into their flesh, chewing away at their body modifications. That only proved that these werewolves had stolen from him, just like everyone else at the Union.

"Who... are you...?" the larger one gasped.

"We don't really need to do names, do we?" Frankenstein said, his dark weapon materializing in his fist. "It just so happens that I _hate_ anyone who would threaten my family. And unfortunately... that includes you."

He drifted closer, baring his bloody teeth.

"So... who wants to die first?"

* * *

Rai arrived at school with Seira and Regis, heading straight for his seat by the window. He knew both young nobles had noticed how despondent he'd been acting during their walk to school, but neither of them were brave enough to ask him about it.

He'd even sensed Frankenstein using his powers without permission again... His companion must have been truly upset. Rai would normally be a little annoyed about that, but he knew he was partially to blame for Frankenstein's unruly behavior.

He sat down at his desk, folding his hands in his lap. He bowed his head, reaching out with his mind to ensure that Frankenstein wasn't in any danger... which he wasn't. Regis and Seira glanced at each other.

"Would you like some pocky, Sir?" Seira asked.

Rai nodded, mostly to make them feel better. Both young nobles left to go to the snack bar. A few other students started trickling into the room, but Rai barely noticed. There was only one thing on his mind this morning.

To be fair, he'd never been in love before. He wasn't entirely sure how to process these emotions. If Frankenstein absolutely refused to accept his feelings for him... then what was he supposed to do with that?

But... why couldn't Frankenstein accept his feelings? He had to know that his Master didn't see him as a monster... And why was Frankenstein so determined to deny his own feelings, too? Love wasn't something the dark spear could use against him... So why did he fear it so much?

On top of that, Frankenstein seemed to have convinced himself that his Master couldn't possibly have feelings for him, either. Frankenstein had even gone so far as to suggest that he was just confused about how he felt...

Rai didn't appreciate that one bit. He knew he was still very ignorant about how much of the modern world worked. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was not imagining these feelings he had for his companion.

How could he possibly imagine having feelings for the most important person in his life?

"Hey, Rai!"

Rai tilted his head. It looked like his friends had finally arrived at school, too. Shinwu was rushing toward him, a huge grin on his face. Ikhan, Yuna, and Sui were all trailing in his wake.

"Rai, do you know what's happening this weekend?"

Rai shook his head.

"The spring formal is coming up!"

The girls giggled.

"I don't think he knows what that is," Sui pointed out.

"It's a dance, Rai," Yuna said over another fit of giggles. "There's a dinner and music and everyone gets dressed up and takes a date…"

Ah… now he understood. The former Lord had often tried to get him to come to social events like that at his palace. Rai had escorted Lascrea on occasion at the Lord's insistence. Those weren't exactly fond memories… He and Lascrea hadn't exactly gotten along well a thousand years ago.

"It's kind of late, but you live with the Chairman, so he could probably get you in," Shinwu said, leaning up against his desk. "You should ask him!"

"Is there anyone you want to ask to the dance, Rai?" Ikhan questioned him. "We were thinking we could all go together as a group, since we don't have an even number of guys and girls…"

"If you want to come, that is," Sui added swiftly. "If you're not interested, you don't have to."

Rai looked at his friends' expectant faces. If this formal event was with his new friends, he could expect it to be much more bearable. Anyway, this was all part of the normal life Frankenstein had envisioned for him. Rai planned to enjoy this gift to the fullest.

"Of course, I shall attend."

"Great!" Shinwu said happily. "So, is there someone you want to ask to go with you? I'm sure all the girls at school would jump at the chance to go on a date with you!"

"Jealous much, Shinwu?" Ikhan snickered.

"How can I not be jealous? Just look at his face!" Shinwu said, pretending to pout.

"Well, yeah, but that's not his fault..."

At that moment, Seira and Regis entered the classroom, returning from the snack bar.

"Regis! Seira!" Sui said, rushing over to them. "You guys should ask the Chairman about coming to the spring formal, too!"

"The what?" Regis asked.

"It's a dance, like a party," Yuna explained. "Rai just said he'd come, and you guys live together, so you should come, too! I'm sure the Chairman could get you guys in..."

Rai tuned out their conversation at that point, mostly because he'd just spotted something that was making his heart skip in his chest. Looking out the window, he could see Frankenstein walking in the front gate. He'd recognize that confident strut and flowing blond hair anywhere.

Rai squirmed slightly in his seat. If there was anyone he wanted to escort him to this formal event, it would be the person striding toward him at this very moment. But… he knew he couldn't do that. His school friends would think he was odd, and he didn't want to lose their friendship.

This new world really was confusing at times. He didn't understand why ordinary humans thought he shouldn't be with Frankenstein just because Frankenstein was the leader of the school. And he couldn't ask his school friends about it without seeming strange again... and Frankenstein seemed to have his mind set on pushing him away.

He sighed to himself, the sound getting lost in a soft breeze rushing past his face. But, almost as if he could sense that sad little sigh, Frankenstein paused and turned his gaze upward toward his Master. Their eyes met. Crimson stared back into sapphire blue.

He felt Frankenstein hesitantly reach out to touch his mind.

_Master... I apologize for what I said earlier. Please, forgive your foolish servant._

Almost instantly, Rai felt his body begin to relax. He hadn't even realized he'd been so tense...

_There is nothing to forgive, Frankenstein._

As soon as he'd answered, Rai felt an intense relief emanating from his companion's mind. Frankenstein had been truly worried that he'd offended his Master by suggesting that he didn't know his own emotions.

In response, Rai sent a wave of warm, calming emotions back into his companion. He immediately sensed Frankenstein's pleasure as a result. He knew how much Frankenstein enjoyed the feeling of being whole, of being one with his Master. This was his way of showing that he was not upset or angry... that no matter what happened, they would always be connected.

Frankenstein seemed reluctant for the moment to end, but he was also standing awkwardly in the middle of the school yard. Students were beginning to stare.

_I will see you this afternoon for tea, Master._

Rai nodded, and Frankenstein smiled at him in return before heading into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Raizel is at least 2,000 years old in this fic. Frankenstein is a tad over 1,000. In my timeline, Frankenstein was around 100 years old when he met Rai. They lived together for nearly 100 years before Rai disappeared. 
> 
> I am messing around with the timeline of events in this story, just so you know! Our protagonists don't know that Muzaka is back yet. I guess I am sort of rewriting my own version of one of the later seasons. I am way too lazy to rewrite more than one season haha. And it really bugged me how Frankenstein had such a hard time against those modified werewolves in the manwha... They should have been super vulnerable to Frankenstein's ability to block regeneration, plus his power is super effective against his own research. Those werewolves should have had no chance against him!


	17. Chapter 17

A few class periods later, Rai got up from his desk to go to his usual afternoon tea with Frankenstein. As he neared the office, Rai was suddenly struck with nervousness. He couldn't understand why… He'd done this so many times before.

Regis and Seira were not accompanying him. Seira had loftily insisted that she and Regis needed to study in the library. So Rai had made his way to Frankenstein's office alone.

Swallowing his nerves, Rai entered Frankenstein's office. His companion was neck deep in paperwork and was looking fairly stressed. But upon seeing him, Frankenstein dropped everything he was doing and stood up.

"Master, come in…" Frankenstein said hastily. "Your tea is almost ready… Please, have a seat."

"Frankenstein, if you are preoccupied... I do not wish to burden you further."

"No, Master, it's all right… You're more important."

Rai ducked his head and seated himself on Frankenstein's couch. He'd momentarily forgotten that Frankenstein put himself through all this mainly for his sake. Perhaps… he'd taken his companion's kindness for granted. Frankenstein was responsible for not only him, but the school, the kids, and the household.

"Here you are," Frankenstein said, setting the cup and saucer down in front of him. "Don't worry, I didn't forget the sugar this time…"

Rai noticed the almost forced cheerfulness in his voice. It seemed as though Frankenstein was determined to act like nothing had happened between them this morning.

"Frankenstein?"

"Yes, Master," he replied, standing loyally by his side. But Rai saw the nervous tic in his cheek.

"The children invited me to a formal dance."

Frankenstein blinked. Apparently that wasn't what he'd been expecting.

"Oh, of course," Frankenstein said, recovering himself quickly. "I'd almost forgotten about that… Would you like to attend? I can take care of that for you, if you'd like."

"Yes, I would like to," he said simply.

"Certainly. I'll make the necessary arrangements. Would Seira and Regis also like to attend?"

"I believe so."

Frankenstein nodded, smiling slightly. Rai knew Frankenstein liked to see him engaging with the world after being isolated and alone for so long.

Well... alone except for the person standing next to him.

Rai glanced up at his companion, carefully brushing against his consciousness. Naturally, Frankenstein welcomed his presence without a second thought.

His companion was always like that... Frankenstein had happily devoted his entire life to serving his Master. That meant giving up part of his own personal identity to share his soul with another. Rai imagined that it was likely a relief after all he'd suffered, but still... Rai had never been so greedy as to want to take every single part of his companion.

Until now, that is...

Rai did his best to keep his expression neutral as he gazed at Frankenstein. He wasn't sure how well that was working, though... Did he dare ask this question? Eight hundred and twenty years ago, it would have been completely normal.

In the past, Frankenstein had always been the one to escort him to any sort of event outside his mansion (unless the Lord intervened). But that was then... and this was now. Rai was fairly certain Frankenstein wouldn't agree to accompany him to an event with the children, but the words appeared in his mind before he could stop them.

_Please… Come with me…_

Frankenstein lowered his gaze awkwardly.

"I will be there, Master. I am chaperoning the event."

_That isn't what I meant._

Rai gazed meaningfully at him, hoping he would look up...

Frankenstein tugged at the towel he had draped over his arm. He finally consented to lift his head, his sapphire eyes filled with regret.

"I can't do that, Master," Frankenstein said apologetically. He truly sounded like he was sorry, too. "You are a student at my school. It would be inappropriate for me to personally attend a school function with you."

Frowning at his teacup, Rai nodded his head in acceptance. That was exactly what the kids had said, too… It was inappropriate for him to date a school teacher. Was that what Frankenstein was so worried about?

_Of course. I shouldn't have asked. Forgive me._

Feeling disheartened, Rai went back to sipping his tea. He hoped his disappointment wasn't showing too much on his face… If anyone could read his face, it would be Frankenstein.

"Why don't you ask a young lady to accompany you?" Frankenstein offered after a moment.

Rai felt his face stiffen. That made the third time today Frankenstein had so quickly dismissed what he felt.

_Do my feelings mean so little to you?_

"Master?"

Rai shook his head. He wasn't sure why he was pushing this when his companion was so determinedly resisting him. But then… he couldn't understand why Frankenstein was so determined to deny his own feelings, either.

_It's nothing. Don't mind me._

Frankenstein fidgeted next to him. Since he hadn't withdrawn from Frankenstein's mind, Rai also felt his guilt and uncertainty.

"I… Master, I don't mean to deny you, it's just... I only want what's best for you."

Rai looked up into Frankenstein's brilliant blue eyes, the same ones he found himself lost in much earlier today. And he did believe that Frankenstein had his best interests at heart, except…

_Are you sure this is really in my best interest?_

Frankenstein's eyes widened, and Rai felt the innocent surprise from his companion's mind. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. As frightening as Frankenstein was to others, Rai only knew his companion to be compassionate and well-intentioned, if a little wild at times.

"Master, I… I don't know what you mean. How could being romantically involved with me be what's best for you? If others knew, they would judge you…"

Rai set down his empty teacup. Silently, he scooted closer to where Frankenstein was standing. He noted to himself that Frankenstein smelled as nice as he looked.

_Perhaps this is selfish of me, but… I don't care about that. Others may think what they wish._

"But I'm still not worthy of you, Master. I don't deserve you. Please, allow me to find you someone more suitable..."

_Frankenstein._

"Yes?"

_I do not wish to give my affections to anyone else..._

"But, Master..." Frankenstein interrupted gently.

_Please, let me finish._

This time, Frankenstein seemed to know better than to interrupt and he snapped his mouth shut. Satisfied, Rai leaned a little closer.

_I realize that I am very inexperienced when it comes to love and romance, but... I know what I feel for you. In my eyes, there is no one more worthy than you. For a hundred years, you served me faithfully... And you served me not because I was the Noblesse, but because you cared for me... just me, as I am._

Rai reached out, brushing Frankenstein's long fringe behind his ear. He felt Frankenstein tremble slightly at his touch.

_And I came to care for you just as deeply, Frankenstein. So much so, that I cannot imagine my life without you. So when I saw what was in your mind... I was pleased._

"Master... I... Please, it's not that I don't care for you..."

But Rai wasn't finished. He still had one more thing to say. He pressed one long finger to his companion's lips, silencing him.

_Frankenstein... Just once in my life, I'd like to know what it's like to be swept away by desire._

Frankenstein's face immediately flushed a nice, pale pink. An unfamiliar emotion was coursing through Frankenstein, too… It was much hotter and wilder than anything Rai had felt before. He wondered what it was… Desire? Passion? Love?

"Master… Raizel…"

Frankenstein's hands were shaking ever so slightly. Calmly, Rai reached out and grasped both of those trembling hands. These were the hands that had cared for him for decades… They were much warmer than his own.

Rai gently probed for Frankenstein's thoughts, but they seemed fairly incoherent in the presence of these burning emotions. Frankenstein was desperately attempting to calm himself, though his efforts seemed largely ineffective.

_It's all right. Your thoughts do not disturb me._

"Master, how can you say that?" Frankenstein begged him. "I should not even dare to have such thoughts..."

_Because I trust you._

Rai wondered how he could show Frankenstein that he liked what he'd seen in his head... How could he make Frankenstein see that his Master liked him exactly the way he was, including all his thoughts and feelings?

One kiss was all he wanted. How could he convince Frankenstein to give him that much? There was no way he could just take it from him... Frankenstein had to give it to him willingly.

_Frankenstein. You once said you wanted my soul._

"I…" Frankenstein stammered, which was very unlike him. "Well, it was the dark spear that wanted your soul, so…"

_Then what about the rest of me?_

"The rest of you, Master?"

Frankenstein's hands continued to shake, so Rai clasped them tighter.

_You know… we were interrupted this morning…_

Just like in the dream he'd seen, Rai took Frankenstein's hands and gently pressed them to his cheeks.

_Will you kiss me like you did in your dream? Please?_

The wild, hot emotion he felt from Frankenstein was only getting hotter… Rai swore he could see it burning in Frankenstein's blue eyes.

_Would you accept all of me… if only for a moment?_

It seemed those words had finally gotten through to Frankenstein. His companion took a deep breath, stroking his cheeks with those warm fingers.

"I promised to provide you with anything you desire, Master…" he said softly. "So, if this is what you truly want…"

_It is._

"Then… just for a moment…"

Rai felt his own cheeks heating up underneath Frankenstein's hands. This was really happening… Rai shivered where he sat. He was so deeply entwined in Frankenstein's mind that those burning emotions were spilling into him, making him feel almost human…

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more suspense, Frankenstein's lips touched his. And the sensation was so strange, so foreign, and yet... so warm and welcoming. He'd never experienced anything so intimate in his life. And there was no one else on earth he'd rather have this intimacy with.

Rai closed his eyes, trying to memorize the taste of his kiss... He had never felt quite so close to Frankenstein before, not even when their minds were one. He leaned a little closer, his own lips moving curiously toward that inviting warmth...

_Frankenstein…_

The door to Frankenstein's office banged open and Rai jumped slightly, abruptly yanked out of the moment. He looked up to see Tao, Takio, and M-21 wandering in. Frankenstein had swiftly broken their kiss, but not before all three of them had gotten a good look at what was happening.

"Whoa!" Tao said, grinning. "I guess it went well!"

"Haven't you all heard of knocking?" Frankenstein snapped. Rai sensed an angry, dark energy seeping into his companion's head. "And what do you mean, it went well?"

"Um…" Tao mumbled, suddenly looking anxious. "Just that Sir Raizel wanted to tell you how he felt, and… it looks like he did?"

Frankenstein glanced around between the four of them, his annoyance only growing as he put the pieces together.

"I see… so everyone already knew about this."

"Frankenstein…" Rai said, standing up next to him. He put a hand on his companion's arm.

_Calm down._

Frankenstein took a deep breath. Rai felt the dark energy retreating back into the depths of his mind.

"Fine… fine," Frankenstein sighed. He put a hand over his eyes.

"Uh… we're happy for you," Takio offered hesitantly.

"Wonderful," Frankenstein snapped, retreating behind his desk. "So did you barge in here for any specific reason?"

"Just figured we'd stop by for a drink, is all."

"Well, you're a little late. Break time is over. Grab something from the vending machine. Back to work!" Frankenstein ordered, waving a hand irritably.

"All right, all right…" Tao complained, opening the door to leave.

"Breathe a word of this to anyone, and you'll wind up on my dissection table!" Frankenstein angrily called after them.

"Geez, you'd think a little bit of kissing would put you in a better mood, Boss…"

"And you don't have a dissection table," M-21 added.

"OUT!" Frankenstein snarled.

Once the modified trio had gone, Frankenstein collapsed into his desk chair. Rai could feel a deep, cold emptiness in his head now… Concerned, he wandered over to his companion's side.

"Frankenstein… why are you upset?"

"Master… if that had been anyone else besides those three…"

"Then we'd simply erase their memory," Rai said calmly. "I understand why this worries you, but…"

"This is exactly what I didn't want," Frankenstein sighed, looking up at him pleadingly. "I didn't want you to have to live your life hiding something like this… especially not for someone like me…"

"I'm already hiding what I really am," Rai reminded him gently. He reached out to brush his companion's unruly fringe back behind his ear. "And being with you makes me happy."

"Master…"

Rai noted the dark shadows under Frankenstein's eyes.

"You seem tired, Frankenstein."

"It's nothing, honestly…"

Rai was certain that wasn't true… Frankenstein twitched as Rai delved deeper into his mind, looking for a more truthful answer.

"I... Master, please…" Frankenstein begged him. "If it really bothers you that much…"

"It does."

"Then, yes. I am tired," Frankenstein sighed. "It takes a great deal of time and energy to run a school, a household, and keep those three in good health… Especially when my sole purpose in life is taking care of you, Master."

He certainly had a point, Rai thought to himself. But how could he ease his companion's burden? Rai knew he'd be no help with paperwork... So how could he make Frankenstein feel better?

Suddenly filled with boldness he didn't know he possessed, Rai seated himself in Frankenstein's lap.

"Master! What are you doing?!" Frankenstein exclaimed, trying to back away from him. But since he was sitting down, there wasn't really anywhere for him to go.

Rai stretched a hand toward the office door, and the lock clicked shut.

"I am spending a few minutes with you before class starts again," Rai said, squeezing Frankenstein's warm hands. "I want to show you that I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Frankenstein's tired face relaxed a little.

"I know you do, Master," Frankenstein said softly. "But… um…"

Rai tilted his head. Frankenstein wanted him to move off his lap… but not because he didn't like it. In fact, it seemed like Frankenstein was enjoying this a little too much…

Happily, Rai leaned forward and buried his face in his companion's collar. He buried himself even deeper in Frankenstein's mind, savoring these new and very appealing emotions.

_Will you hold me?_

Silently, Frankenstein wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, Raizel…" Frankenstein murmured into his hair. Rai noted the use of his name… that meant Frankenstein was feeling sentimental. "Why are you so interested in romance all of a sudden…?"

Rai considered that. He'd always cared deeply for the first human being he'd ever allowed to get close to him, but… what had been the tipping point? What had pushed him from merely wanting a companion to wanting a lover, too?

But perhaps a more appropriate question would be: When had he fallen in love?

Because he'd surely been in love even before he had woken up in this new world. There really could be no question about that, not now that he'd realized his feelings. And it was true the children had pointed out the way he'd been holding on to Frankenstein's portrait, but...

_You left me alone._

"What?"

_Before I went into sleep, I had never been apart from you for more than a day. When you were gone from my side, I realized that despite all my needs being attended to, I missed you more than anything._

"Master…"

Rai felt Frankenstein's arms tighten around his waist. He seemed to be shaking again, too.

_I want you to be the one attending to my needs, Frankenstein… all my needs._

"Master, you know I'd do anything for you... It's just that this is…"

Frankenstein suddenly lowered his head... Rai saw him biting his lip, as if he were holding something back...

A moment later, darkness began seeping into his companion's mind. Rai leaned back, stunned. Why was the dark spear suddenly attacking Frankenstein? What was going on?

_Frankenstein?_

"I... Master, please..." Frankenstein gasped, immediately releasing his hold on his Master. "You need to stand up. Please. Before I..."

He was interrupted when the school bell rang, making them both jump. With a regretful look at Frankenstein, Rai slid off of his lap. But before he left, he laid his hand on his companion's head, pushing back the darkness in his mind. Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he murmured.

_Are you all right?_

"Yes, Master," Frankenstein said, looking up into his eyes. "I... I merely lost my composure for a moment."

Rai wasn't convinced that was the whole truth, but he decided to let it go for now.

_If I have put too great a burden on you, I will apologize... but... you know I'd never force this choice on you. If you truly don't want this, I won't press you._

A distressed look briefly passed across his companion's face.

"I… Master…"

_Frankenstein… I like it when you call me by my name._

With a gentle smile, Rai left the Chairman's office.

* * *

As soon as Raizel had gone, Frankenstein sighed and sank back into his chair. He spun around so he was facing the open window.

That had been much too close... in more ways than one.

As it turned out, triggering his lust in person was much more dangerous than bringing it up in a simple fantasy in his head. And somehow Raizel didn't realize what he'd been doing to him... His Master really was so innocent.

Master's innocence was to be expected, of course. As far as he knew, Raizel was mostly ignorant to the ways of love-making. Frankenstein had perused the entire library back at his Master's mansion, and found no books detailing anything sexual… and Raizel had gleaned most of his knowledge from books, or from questioning his companion.

No… what was more surprising was his Master's sudden interest in romance.

What was he going to do about it? Because despite all his warnings and protests… it seemed like Raizel wanted him anyway.

"It's your own damn fault," Frankenstein grumbled under his breath. "You shouldn't have kissed him like that… even if he was making that face…"

It was that sweet, alluring face of his… Raizel was much too tempting for his own good. Frankenstein had often mentally compared his Master to a painting or some other flawless work of art. He was perfection personified in every conceivable way. But that perfection also made his Master completely and utterly untouchable.

How could he put his own impure mouth on Raizel's?

Except, he had... hadn't he? He'd kissed his Master... Raizel's lips were soft and surprisingly eager, and his mouth had tasted like the subtle spices Frankenstein added to the tea. But what the hell had he been thinking? That was wrong of him... he should have had a little more self control!

Frankenstein squirmed in his chair, glancing down at his lap.

Unfortunately, it looked like his body was leading a revolt against his common sense… He was lucky that Raizel had gone back to class before his condition had been exposed. Frankenstein silently thanked god for his Master's naivety.

He tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. But what was he supposed to do now? The kids already knew everything, too... How was he supposed to convince his Master that he should love another?

Because when Raizel looked at him like that... It was too much. He was only human, after all... It had been hard enough to deny his Master's request to take him to the dance, even though he knew it would be completely inappropriate. So denying his Master the kiss he so adamantly wanted was next to impossible.

When it came to making his Master happy, Frankenstein knew he was a complete and total sucker. If Raizel asked him for another kiss... then more likely than not, he was going to fold like a cheap suit.

Frankenstein heaved another sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

Frankenstein was still against Raizel loving him romantically, but he was starting to suspect he was fighting a losing battle. If Raizel truly wanted him, then his heart and soul were already lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Frankenstein, sweetie... If Rai wants you, he's going to get what he wants.
> 
> I really love cheesy drama, if that wasn't already apparent. And also actual cheese. I feel like Rai would just be so innocent and naive, especially when you consider the fact that he spent most of his life staring out a window. Where would he have learned about romance, kissing, intimacy, relationships, sex, etc? Especially sex, because he doesn't seem like the type to keep sexual or pornographic materials in his house! I figured he would have at least read about romance and seen couples, but not the more naughty stuff!


	18. Chapter 18

**Memories: The Ceremony**

Frankenstein hadn't been expecting a formal ceremony.

He couldn't help but be mildly suspicious as he accompanied his Master to the Lord's palace. Why was the Lord dragging Raizel out of his house like this? Lord had to know that Raizel wouldn't like that very much...

Frankenstein didn't have much time to worry about it, however. They were already standing at the entrance to the Lord's hall, waiting for the doors to open for them.

"If you are uncomfortable at any time, please let me know," Frankenstein said earnestly. Their bond was still so new... he worried he would make a mistake, or somehow make Raizel regret saving him.

Raizel's smile was a little too understanding.

_I will. Thank you._

The magnificent doors to the throne room opened, and Frankenstein swept inside at Raizel's heels. An unusually large number of people were gathered in the throne room. All thirteen family leaders were lined up next to the throne, and representatives from the noble families lined the aisle runner.

It looked as though things were set up for a formal reception, too. There were tables, chairs, and a large amount of food and drink set around the room. A small group of nobles were seated in the back of the hall with instruments in their hands.

Raizel walked in as if he owned the place. Since his Master was maintaining a slight mental link between them, Frankenstein sensed a mild annoyance emanating from him. Raizel was clearly uncomfortable with large gatherings and being the center of attention.

The Lord was smiling as the two of them approached the throne. Frankenstein noticed that quite a few of the other faces in the room were definitely not smiling… The Agavine family leader in particular was glaring at him from across the room.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," the Lord said formally. "Frankenstein. I greet you."

Frankenstein bowed along with Raizel.

"We greet you, Lord," Raizel replied.

 _We_ … as if they were already one entity. Inseparable.

"Well, I know Raizel hates to stand on ceremony, so let's get this over with," Lord said happily. Some of the family leaders rolled their eyes.

The Lord stood up, stretching a hand over the crowd.

"Today, we gather to formally recognize Raizel's chosen bonded companion, Frankenstein," the Lord continued. He seemed immune to the unhappy faces among the crowd. "From this day forward, Frankenstein shall serve and protect the Noblesse and his home."

Raizel glanced at him. Frankenstein could have sworn there was a slight smile on his face.

"In return, Frankenstein shall share the power of the Noblesse and know his mind and will. Any transgressions against Frankenstein shall be counted as an act against Raizel and will be punished accordingly."

There were some unhappy murmurs among the crowd at this point. Frankenstein was beginning to wonder if the Lord had arranged this little ceremony just to piss people off.

"We welcome you, Frankenstein, to the house of the Noblesse. Hail!"

The family leaders all raised their hands in welcome.

"HAIL!" echoed loudly through the hall.

Frankenstein and Raizel bowed in response.

"All right, enough of this!" the Lord said loudly. "Everyone, mingle! This is a happy day!"

The Lord leaped down from his throne and strolled off to get a glass of wine. Soft music started to play from the back of the room. After a brief moment of confusion, all the other nobles broke formation and wandered off to find seats and refreshments.

Somewhat surprisingly, no one came to greet the Noblesse. Raizel and Frankenstein stood in the middle of an empty circle while all the other nobles maintained a respectful distance.

Since Frankenstein was still connected to his Master's mind, he couldn't help but notice that Raizel was feeling a strange combination of relief and disappointment.

"Master?"

Raizel turned to him, and Frankenstein felt his disappointment fading. His Master graced him with a gentle smile.

"May I get you something to drink?" Frankenstein asked. "Or would you prefer to sit down and listen to the music?"

Raizel shook his head.

"Thank you, but we must formally greet all the family leaders..." Raizel began, but someone interrupted him.

"Raizel?"

They both turned around. Lascrea was standing there stiffly, her eyes on Raizel. She looked quite lovely in a silver gown and her long, dark hair braided down her back.

"My father requests that I sit and have a drink with you," she said, bowing her head respectfully. "He estimates that this will take at least half an hour."

"Of course," Raizel said, inclining his head. "Please, excuse me, Frankenstein..."

"Certainly. Shall I get your drinks?"

"Yes..." Raizel began, but he was once again interrupted.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you," Lascrea said firmly.

Fortunately for the Lord's daughter, she missed the annoyed look Raizel gave her. However, he consented to politely offer her his arm.

"Please, allow me."

Lascrea grasped his arm and allowed Raizel to lead her to a nearby table where drinks were already waiting for them. Frankenstein flinched slightly at the coldness coming from his Master's mind. Thankfully, Raizel chose that moment to close their mental connection.

Frankenstein figured he'd better leave them alone. He wouldn't want to interfere with the Lord's plans to set his daughter up with Raizel. Besides, he was supposed to be introducing himself to the family leaders, though there were certainly a few he wouldn't mind avoiding...

"Frankenstein. There you are."

He spun around to find Ragar standing behind him. Ragar was one of the few nobles who always managed to sneak up on him. At least he'd removed his mask so Frankenstein could see that he was smiling.

"Ragar."

"Aren't you supposed to be introducing yourself to everyone?" Ragar pointed out casually.

Frankenstein shrugged.

"There's only one person here whose opinion I care about."

"And that's the way it should be," Ragar agreed. "But you're not going to make any friends if you avoid everyone but me and Gejutel. Some of the others are angry enough as it is."

"Heh," Frankenstein grinned. "I'm starting to think that was the Lord's plan."

"I'm getting the sense you don't particularly mind."

"No… I'd fight them all right now, if I could. I need the practice if I'm going to protect and serve the Master."

"On that note, I suppose I should offer you my congratulations. You have the honor of being by Raizel's side forevermore."

"Yes," Frankenstein agreed. "I can only hope I won't be a burden to him… He's already had to subdue me once…"

"That wasn't entirely your fault," Ragar said fairly. "You were provoked, and I'd say your control is starting to get better now that you are bonded to the Noblesse..."

"Yes… but he still wasted part of his life span on me," Frankenstein said bitterly.

"It was what he wanted," Ragar assured him. "Clearly. He decided to keep you alive and by his side."

They both glanced at Raizel, who was looking like he wasn't exactly having a good time on his forced date. Frankenstein watched as Raizel took another sip of wine, seemingly to avoid having to make conversation with Lascrea.

"You could rescue him," Ragar said after a moment.

"No. The Lord asked him to do this. I shouldn't interfere."

"Well, you are his blood-bonded companion," came another voice. "True, you're bound to obey direct orders, but other than that… you're allowed to make requests of him. You're his partner, not his slave."

Frankenstein flinched slightly as the Lord approached them. He still couldn't quite believe how easily his crimes had been forgiven...

"Relax," the Lord said, smiling. "Come on, as if I'd do anything to you now! That would upset Raizel."

"How can I help you, Lord?"

"Ragar, could you give us a moment?" the Lord said, glancing at the Kertia family leader.

"Of course, Lord," Ragar said with a bow. He stalked off and instantly disappeared in the crowd.

Once Ragar was out of earshot, Lord tilted his head toward Frankenstein.

"Not going to introduce yourself to anyone, hm?" Lord said.

"Ragar just asked me the same thing," Frankenstein sighed. "So I'll tell you what I told him... there's only one person whose opinion I care about, and he's sitting right over there."

"So you prefer to keep an eye on your Master?" Lord asked, sipping his wine.

"Yes? Why wouldn't I? Most of the others seem to avoid him if they can..."

"That's certainly true," Lord said. "I'm sure some would like to win his favor, but... well... sometimes it's hard for them to forget who he is."

Lord took another thoughtful sip of wine.

"He's not in your mind, is he?" the Lord asked suddenly.

"No, he's busy, uh… interacting with your daughter."

The Lord let out a laugh that he quickly stifled.

"That's one word for it!" he snickered. "You know, I've tried for hundreds of years to get Raizel to go out and meet some nice girls… But whenever he does, he acts like that. It's a little embarrassing, honestly."

Frankenstein had to agree. The scene in front of him was painfully awkward. Both Raizel and Lascrea were staring at each other, not saying a single word between them. They might have been mistaken for a pair of statues, except for when they moved to drink their wine.

"He doesn't go out much, so I think it's understandable that he's not comfortable with most people."

"That's true," the Lord conceded. "But then isn't it funny that Raizel meets you, and a mere ten years later, he's decided to keep you with him… forever."

"I… yes," Frankenstein said, tearing his gaze away from Raizel. "It seems like a lot of people aren't happy about that."

"Oh, they're definitely not happy," the Lord said cheerfully. "But only Raizel's decision matters. And he chose you. Why do you think that is?"

"You did tell me to offer, Lord," Frankenstein reminded him.

"Yes, but Raizel didn't have to agree. And yet, he did… quite eagerly, it seems."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, really," the Lord said, shrugging. "Just that I've never seen Raizel so happy. You must be doing something right."

Frankenstein regarded the Lord, his mind churning suspiciously.

"Why do I feel like you had your own reasons for wanting us to form the contract?"

The Lord gave him a sly grin over the top of his wine glass.

"That's true. I might have had my own reasons," the Lord said mischievously. "Maybe I think you're the only one who can protect him. Maybe I thought Raizel needed someone to look after him. Or maybe I simply knew that Raizel is fond of you, and having a contract with you would please him."

"I'm sorry?"

"My word, you really are dense..." Lord said, rolling his eyes. "By the way..."

The Lord jabbed a finger at the nearly empty glass of wine in Raizel's hand.

"You do realize he has no tolerance for that stuff, don't you?"

"What?" Frankenstein said, sure he'd heard wrong.

"The wine. It's wine specifically made for nobles. It's much stronger than what humans drink. You didn't know?"

"No, Raizel usually drinks tea…!"

"Exactly," Lord confirmed. "He doesn't drink. That wine is going to go straight to his head."

"If you knew that, then why did you tell him to have a drink with your daughter?!" Frankenstein said, annoyed. "Are you trying to get him to make a fool of himself?"

"I didn't tell him to do that," Lord said, pretending to pout. "Honestly, who do you take me for? Lascrea must have thought it would take the edge off. She probably forgot that Raizel is a lightweight."

Frankenstein watched, mildly horrified, as Raizel downed the last of his drink. As the date seemingly came to an end, Raizel stood up and bowed to Lascrea. He was still steady on his feet for now, but who knew how long that would last?

"I think you should go and get him now," Lord said. "He probably wants to go home anyway."

Frankenstein didn't need telling twice. He rushed to his Master's side. Lascrea and Raizel both stared at him.

"Master…" he began, bowing to him respectfully. "Allow me to escort you home."

Raizel nodded, dark hair falling in his face.

"Yes… thank you," Raizel said slowly. He inclined his head to the Lord's daughter. "Good evening, Lascrea. Thank you for your company."

"Good evening, Raizel," she said coolly. "It was my pleasure."

Frankenstein gently nudged his Master toward the door. Thankfully, the crowd immediately parted for the Noblesse.

"Frankenstein?" Lord called out as he tried to follow his Master.

Frankenstein paused and glanced back at the Lord.

"Yes?"

"I've done all I can. It's out of my hands now," Lord said seriously. "So... make sure you take good care of Raizel."

What did _that_ mean?

Frankenstein wanted to ask the Lord what he was talking about, but Raizel had already made it to the doors. Putting it out of his mind, Frankenstein hastily ran after his Master. If Raizel really was drunk, it was his job to make sure his Master didn't get into trouble.

Master silently left the palace, Frankenstein worriedly following. Raizel's gait was becoming a little unsteady.

"Master, are you all right?"

"Yes… I am fine."

Frankenstein gently tried to touch his Master's consciousness, but Raizel seemed to be blocking him out. That was strange… But perhaps Raizel was just embarrassed that he'd gotten tipsy.

"Then let's go home, Master."

Raizel nodded, and both figures took off into the night.

The night was beautiful… The air was crisp and cool, and the moon was shining brightly overhead. Moonlight glinted off Raizel's silver earring and raven hair. Fortunately, Raizel's mansion wasn't too far from the Lord's palace.

Frankenstein was about to breathe a sigh of relief that they'd made it back to the mansion without incident when Raizel soared right past the front door to his mansion.

"Master, where are you going…?"

Instead of heading inside, Raizel seemed to be heading for the rose garden. The Master wanted to go for an evening stroll? Frankenstein figured he'd better go too, just in case.

They touched down on the garden path. A soft breeze rustled past them, scattering loose petals across the stones.

"Master?"

"I just... wanted to see the roses," Raizel murmured vaguely.

"Of course… It is a nice night..."

Frankenstein dutifully followed close behind as Raizel began walking down the garden path. Maybe Raizel felt more comfortable doing so now that his inhibitions had been lowered a little thanks to the alcohol in his system…

Well, at least they were alone. If Raizel was going to act out, no one else would witness it.

As they walked, Frankenstein noticed that Raizel seemed to be getting a little wobbly on his feet. He began to worry Raizel might trip and fall as he wandered over to a particularly large red rose. His Master reached out to touch it, his elegant fingers feathering along the edges of the petals.

"Frankenstein?"

"Yes, Master?"

Raizel seemed to be agonizing over something. What could have him feeling so conflicted?

"Did you really… tend the roses just to please me?" he asked hesitantly.

Frankenstein was momentarily speechless. Master had come out here just for that? To confirm something he already knew to be true?

"Of course, Raizel… This was the least I could do. You deserve so much more."

Raizel turned to look at him. But as he did so, he seemed to lose his balance. Frankenstein instinctively lunged forward to catch him. Raizel collapsed against him.

"It's all right, Master… you're all right," Frankenstein said, pulling his Master upright against his broad chest. For someone so powerful, Raizel felt shockingly fragile in his arms.

"I… I apologize, I feel a little…"

It was becoming painfully apparent that Raizel couldn't handle his alcohol. The best thing he could do now was get his Master to bed so he could sleep it off.

"Master, why don't we…?"

But he paused as he felt Raizel's hands suddenly clutch at his shirt.

"Why?"

Frankenstein frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why… did you want to stay… with me?" Raizel mumbled into his shoulder. "No one else… has ever wanted... to stay by my side."

Frankenstein's heart sank. Raizel must have been truly depressed all those centuries he'd been alone… The other nobles claimed to care for him, and yet none of them could be bothered to spare the time to visit him more than once every couple of decades.

"How could I leave you, Raizel?" Frankenstein said softly.

Raizel didn't respond, but Frankenstein felt that gentle grip tighten on his clothes.

Frankenstein carefully tried to disengage his Master from him, but it seemed like Raizel was having trouble standing.

"Come on… Let's go inside, Master. You can lie down for a moment… You'll feel better then."

Raizel nodded, but he couldn't seem to move his feet. Maybe he was afraid he'd trip and fall again, and Master would hate to look undignified in front of him.

Well, that left only one option...

"May I take you inside, Master?" Frankenstein asked gently. "You won't fall if I carry you."

There was a pause, but then…

"Yes. Please."

Kneeling down a little, Frankenstein reached his arms around his Master's back and thighs, gathering the slender noble up against his chest. His Master was surprisingly light and very compliant. As soon as he was in his arms, Raizel had completely relaxed and rested his head on his companion's shoulder.

Frankenstein swiftly made his way through Raizel's enormous mansion, doing his best to avoid disturbing his Master. He climbed the stairs, getting momentarily lost as he tried to remember which room Raizel liked to rest in on the rare occasion he actually slept.

Having finally found the right room, Frankenstein swept inside, heading straight for the bed. Carefully, as if his Master were made of glass, Frankenstein laid Raizel down, covering him with a thin blanket.

He pulled back, somewhat surprised to find that Raizel was still awake. Fuzzy red eyes were watching him closely.

"Are you all right, Master?" Frankenstein asked, concerned. "Do you need anything?"

Raizel seemed to consider that. Without saying a word, a pale hand reached out, searching for something…

"What is it?"

Raizel glanced down, seemingly spotting what he wanted.

A moment later, Frankenstein felt those slender fingers close around his wrist.

"Master?"

"Don't… leave."

Frankenstein's heart pounded in his chest. Raizel had given him a direct order... and he meant it. He could feel Raizel's will in those words. He couldn't say no. Frankenstein lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. That seemed to put Raizel at ease.

"Why would I leave, Raizel? Hm? Wasn't it your wish for us to be bound together until the end of days?"

His Master nodded, watching him as though he expected his companion to disappear right before his eyes. Though their minds weren't connected at the moment, Frankenstein still felt as though he could sense his Master's anxiety, his fear of being left alone again.

"I'm not going anywhere… I promised to serve and protect you for as long as I may live. I intend to keep that promise."

Those crimson eyes finally seemed to relax a little at those words. Frankenstein put his free hand over Raizel's cool fingers and squeezed them reassuringly.

Raizel had spent centuries upon centuries alone and isolated in this mansion with no way out. Attempting to leave the mansion and live among others would merely terrify the people around him. And so he'd been here all by himself… forgotten by the world.

Neglected. That would be a good word to describe Raizel's situation. He'd been hidden away and neglected by those who claimed to care for him.

Well, not anymore. Those days were over.

"Get some rest, all right?" Frankenstein said gently. "You're not alone here, Raizel. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Raizel's pale lips tilted up in a slight smile before his eyes finally drifted shut. Those strong fingers released their hold on his wrist. Frankenstein carefully placed his Master's arm back by his side.

As he stood up, it suddenly occurred to him that he'd never seen his Master sleep before. Raizel only seemed to sleep once every five years or so, but Frankenstein had never actually seen him do so.

His Master had a naturally youthful face, but he seemed even younger when he slept. Passed out like this, Raizel might have been a young man of no more than twenty.

Raizel really was… very beautiful.

Frankenstein suddenly realized he was staring. But… why was he staring?

It wasn't like he didn't know that Raizel was beautiful. Just like how he knew Raizel was kind and selfless… And how he was painfully aware of the fact that his Master had sacrificed part of his life to keep him alive.

Just like how he knew that he cared for this person more than anyone he'd ever known.

Frankenstein mentally slapped himself.

_Stop staring! If you have time to stare, you can go make yourself useful somewhere else!_

With a great amount of effort, Frankenstein forced himself to leave the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Once he was outside in the hallway, Frankenstein exhaled and leaned up against the wall.

What… was that?

It was true that he cared deeply for Raizel, but… Why was leaving his side so hard? It had been so tempting to kneel down by his Master's side, holding his hand, just to make sure Raizel didn't wake up alone. Or to crawl into bed with him and hold him, feeling his heartbeat...

Frankenstein shook his head, stubbornly putting a halt to that train of thought. He couldn't have romantic feelings for his Master… that was simply unacceptable. And inappropriate. And utterly ridiculous.

After all the sacrifices Raizel had made for him, Frankenstein knew he didn't deserve to have these thoughts about him. Besides… there was no way Raizel would possibly have any interest in a cursed, mutant human who coughed up toxic black blood.

And even if he did… Frankenstein knew it wouldn't be right. Raizel was lonely. He'd never had anyone stay by his side for so long. Frankenstein couldn't take advantage of his Master's loneliness like that.

No… it would be better if he just forgot about these feelings, or buried them deep in his heart, never to be brought up again. That would be best for both of them.

Frankenstein took a deep, calming breath.

And that was fine. Frankenstein was happy with the way things were. As long as he was by Raizel's side, he would be satisfied and his life would have meaning. When Raizel woke up in the morning, he would likely either not remember what he said or would pretend he didn't remember.

Yes... it would be better that way.

Frankenstein nodded to himself. He'd never think of his Master this way again. His mind made up, Frankenstein walked off down the hall, heading for his basement laboratory. If he was going to forget, work would be the perfect distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going for a more human portrayal of Rai in this fanfic. In the manwha, he's basically like a deity who is completely untouched and unperturbed by the mundane things happening around him. But a human would most certainly be depressed and lonely after spending centuries in isolation because other people feared them. Hopefully it's apparent in the flashbacks how Rai is becoming more relaxed and comfortable with Frankenstein. (I guess technically Urokai wanted to be with Rai, too, but screw that guy. He's a dick.)
> 
> I also feel like the previous Lord would totally do something like this haha. He seems bored stuck in his palace, plus he likes making excuses to get Rai out of the house. I debated for a while about whether or not it would be possible for Rai to get drunk, but in the end I decided that nobles have their own wine that is extra strong so it can affect them. And Rai does have a physical body... and he eats and drinks... so why couldn't he get drunk?
> 
> And I obviously made this ceremony up, but I kinda feel like Frankenstein would be a somewhat prestigious figure even among the nobles, considering he's the only contractor of the most powerful noble alive. (This flashback would occur before the one about the seal. I tried to have the flashbacks located at thematically relevant places in the story, so... I dunno if that's working out the way I planned, but whatever! And I dunno what it is about this chapter, but I'm not totally happy with it... *internal screaming*)


	19. Chapter 19

Frankenstein felt like he was going to lose his mind.

It had only been a few hours since he'd kissed his Master in his office… And if he couldn't last just a few hours, how was he supposed to last the rest of his life?

He'd been so nervous, and so completely under his Master's spell, that he didn't have a chance to memorize all the little details of Raizel's kiss…

Frankenstein dug his fingernails into his thighs, forcing himself to stop reliving the memory.

Damn it! He was supposed to be forgetting about that! He never should have kissed his Master in the first place! The same mouth that had been dribbling toxic blood just a few hours before… the same mouth that had consumed the blood of countless people… He'd put that mouth on his Master's.

What was wrong with him?

"Frankenstein?"

He looked up from the calculations that he'd made absolutely no progress on. M-21 was looking over his shoulder.

"What?"

"It's check-up day?" M-21 reminded him.

"Right." He glanced behind M-21. "So, where are Tao and Takio? I need to check their conditions…"

"They're bringing down snacks..."

"Again?" Frankenstein snapped. "This is supposed to be a sterile laboratory, not a snack bar!"

The half-werewolf peered at him suspiciously.

"Are you still mad at us for walking in on you guys?"

Frankenstein clenched his fists under the laboratory bench. He was taking his anger at himself out on M-21, and that wasn't fair.

"No," Frankenstein said shortly. "Now, can we please never talk about this again?"

M-21 looked even more suspicious now.

"So are we just supposed to pretend you guys don't exist every time you do lovey-dovey stuff in front of us?" he asked.

"There won't be any need for that, because it won't be happening again," Frankenstein said, doing his best to stay calm.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I stutter? It won't be happening again. Master and I are not in any sort of romantic relationship."

There was a long, strangely tense pause after that proclamation.

"Uh… I know it's not any of my business, but…"

"If you know that, then please… stop talking," Frankenstein said curtly.

M-21 folded his arms over his chest, gray eyes narrowed.

"You didn't see Sir Raizel leave school today, did you?"

"I was a little busy, so… no, I didn't. I assume he went to the internet cafe with the children?"

"Yes. But… we saw him go."

"And?" Frankenstein said sharply. "What's your point? You live with him, do you not? You see him all the time."

"Right… I do see him all the time," M-21 shot back. "And I was the first person to start living here with you guys when it was just the two of you. So when I saw him today… I knew something was different about him."

"Different how?"

"Different like he was happy and actually _smiling_ , that's what!" the half-werewolf persisted. "And you're just going to hurt his feelings by rejecting him right after you kissed him. Why did you do that if you didn't want to be with him...?"

It was taking all his will power to stay in control of himself at this point... They didn't understand... And it wasn't their business what he did with his Master!

"I have no idea why you think it's your place to interrogate me about this, but… I'm not rejecting him. I just can't be with him… like that."

"That is the most bullshit answer I've ever heard in my life…" M-21 growled.

But before Frankenstein could spit out an impulsive retort, the doors to the lab slid open and Takio and Tao came inside, each of them carrying a tray of snacks. They both stopped dead at the sight of the angry scientist and half-werewolf in front of them.

"Um… wow… this is awkward."

"Yeah… what's going on?"

"Just telling our Boss that he's being an idiot," M-21 said coldly.

"Watch it," Frankenstein hissed, his fingers twitching. He was beginning to feel dangerously close to spitting up blood again. "I just told you… I can't."

"Well, why can't you?"

"How many reasons do you want? I just can't. All right?"

"Anything we can do?" Takio asked tentatively.

"No. Thank you."

_I can't get too close to Master like that... Not only would it be wrong... Not only do I not deserve him... but my emotions are more volatile than I thought. Raizel is just too difficult to resist. And he'll feel compelled to help me control myself, wasting more of his precious life in the process..._

"Sorry," M-21 said grudgingly.

"Yes, yes... apology accepted," Frankenstein said briskly. "Now, if you're done poking your noses into other people's business... Let's get on with your check ups. Takio, you're first. I need to check on your condition after this morning."

Takio set down his tray of snacks and hopped up on to the diagnostic table. He shed his shirt before lying down and allowing Frankenstein to attach electrodes to his chest.

"Um, by the way... You know those werewolves we told you about?" Tao said hesitantly. "Well, we went out looking for them after school today, and we couldn't find a trace of them... We think they may have left the area."

"Ah…" Frankenstein said slowly. "About that…"

"Seriously?" Tao complained. "You killed them already, didn't you?"

Frankenstein finished preparing Takio for his diagnostic scan, walking over to the monitor and flipping a switch. While the machine did its work, he gave Tao an easy grin.

"It just sort of happened that way."

"I thought you were going to give us a chance to deal with them? We need a chance to try out our new abilities, you know…"

Frankenstein shrugged.

"I'm sure there will be more where that came from."

"Yeah, but we wanted to find out what they were doing here, too..." Tao argued.

Frankenstein tapped his fingers on the monitor. He wasn't sure he wanted this news to get out just yet... If he was right about who those idiotic werewolves were looking for... He wasn't entirely sure he wanted his kids getting tangled up with such a dangerous individual.

"They were looking for another werewolf," he said slowly. "They didn't say who, exactly. It sounds like it may be an internal struggle between different factions. So, for now... if you see more werewolves, just stay out of their way, all right? I don't want Master to get involved in a conflict between werewolves. It has nothing to do with us, understand?"

Everyone nodded. They understood that Frankenstein would be less than pleased if Raizel got dragged into a battle and used up more of his power, shortening his life. Frankenstein would have their heads if they started any unnecessary fights.

"All right... We'll just watch for now," M-21 said.

"Thank you. You may continue to monitor the situation, and defend yourselves if necessary, but... Master wants to live a quiet life here. If werewolves wish to tear each other apart, that's not our business."

"And... if they start attacking civilians?"

"Then you will call for me, not Master," Frankenstein said firmly. "I will deal with it."

"Like you did this morning? Oh... you need help moving the bodies or anything?"

"There are no bodies," he said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

Everyone stared at him.

"I absorbed them with the dark spear," Frankenstein said. "You've seen it before."

Both Tao and Takio glanced at each other.

"Um, by the way... We were wondering... Is that something you have to do?"

Frankenstein frowned at them. Why were they suddenly changing the subject?

"Something I have to do?" Frankenstein repeated.

"Does the dark spear make it so that you have to consume your enemies like that?"

"I don't necessarily have to, but... I may have indulged once in a while," he admitted. "Sometimes it's easier to give the dark spear what it wants instead of fighting the urge."

"Yeah?" Tao said worriedly.

"Yes... You already know that the dark spear tries to consume its host, so... I discovered that it's possible to circumvent the issue by letting it consume someone else instead."

"Um... like who?"

Frankenstein tapped his chin reminiscently.

"Let's see... I've had murderers, serial killers, rapists, slavers... I'm always able to sense when people with particularly malicious souls are near me." He grinned wickedly. "The ones who abuse children always squeal when I find them, like the cowards they are."

Yes, he enjoyed those the most. A small piece of justice for his apprentice, a child killed for the crime of wanting to be like his teacher.

Tao gulped.

"Will we have to do it, too?" he asked hesitantly, as if he feared the answer. "Absorb people?"

Ah... now he understood. They were worried they were going to become sick, ravenous monsters like he was...

He shook his head.

"No. You do not carry the bulk of the curse. I have over thirty thousand evil souls housed in my body. You only have one. The two situations are not even close to each other," he elaborated. "All right? Feel better? You won't end up a bloodthirsty beast like me, stalking dark alleyways looking for murderers to devour so you won't lose your own sanity."

"Uh... that's not what I..."

"Don't worry, I took that into account when I gave you two pieces of my power," Frankenstein assured him. "Although if you're not comfortable with it, I can attempt to extract it, but that may not go well..."

"No."

Frankenstein glanced behind him at Takio. The sniper's face was dead serious.

"I don't want you to take it back from me," Takio said seriously from his supine position on the diagnostic table. "If you can control thirty thousand evil souls, then I can handle one. I'm not just going to give up. If you can live hundreds of years like this..."

"Is that what you think? That I managed this by myself?"

Frankenstein sighed and shook his head.

"I managed on my own for a while after taking the dark spear, but... I'm alive because of Master. And for no other reason," he explained. "So I can appreciate your willingness to try and cope, but you must let me know immediately if you are having trouble. All right?"

Both Tao and Takio nodded, seemingly reassured. Behind him, the monitor beeped as the diagnostic scan finished.

"Good... Then Tao, you're next."

* * *

"All right," Frankenstein said as he removed the electrodes from M-21's body. "You're all done. Get dressed and go see if Seira needs help with dinner."

After they had gone, Frankenstein sat down at his terminal, recording the data from the trio's check ups in their files. Thankfully, both Tao and Takio were only experiencing mild side effects from taking a piece of his power... Takio had an elevated heart rate and Tao's temperature was up, but those things weren't anything to worry about...

He sat up straight when he felt his Master's presence connecting to his mind. Master must have returned from the internet cafe.

_Frankenstein?_

"Yes, Master?"

Before Raizel said anything more, he sent a powerful surge of calming energy into his companion's head... Frankenstein involuntarily relaxed as if he'd just been given a massive injection of morphine, nearly slumping over onto his desk.

But why was his Master trying to sedate him?

_Seira says dinner will be ready in twenty minutes._

"Yes... of course..." he murmured, his mind still half lost in the feelings Raizel was sending into him.

_Frankenstein... are you all right?_

"Heh... I am now that you're here, Master."

Despite Raizel's power over him, that was certainly true. When his mind was blended with his Master's... that was the only time he was truly safe from himself. Raizel's mind really was his only sanctuary.

_Might I ask you something?_

"Certainly..."

_Did I make you uncomfortable this afternoon?_

"No... After all, it was just for a moment, right?" he said softly.

Frankenstein sensed a confused jumble of emotions coming from his Master's mind. It seemed to take him a little while to gather his thoughts.

_I thought perhaps you might not be opposed to... a few more moments?_

Frankenstein wasn't sure how to respond, and he was all too aware of the fact that Raizel could hear everything he was thinking at the moment, even if he didn't intend for it to be heard...

"I... Well..."

_Was my kiss not satisfactory?_

"Of course it was..." he found himself saying before he could stop himself.

_Then, am I... moving too fast?_

What? His mind reeled in confusion.

_Did I... Come on too strong?_

Frankenstein was starting to get suspicious... None of these questions sounded like something his Master would ask.

"Master... are you reading relationship advice?" he asked.

There was an awkward, guilty pause.

_...Yes, I am._

Frankenstein couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his face. Master was always so sincere.

_I thought perhaps I had misunderstood something about how relationships proceed in this time period..._

"No, you haven't misunderstood anything, Master. You haven't done anything wrong."

_Thank you... You know I wish to be close to you. So, would you please tell me... what I should do?_

Frankenstein was starting to realize why his Master was feeding him soothing energy... Raizel was afraid he would try and avoid him. But there was no way he would ever run from his Master.

"Raizel... It's not that I don't wish to be close to you..."

_Then... why can you not return my affections? I know you wish to do so... I don't understand._

Frankenstein felt like he was on the verge of breaking down and giving in to whatever Raizel asked of him... He could sense his Master's honest attraction to him, too, which wasn't helping... He took a moment to marvel at how bizarre this all was. He should be the one begging his Master for his affections, not the other way around.

_Frankenstein... You of all people do not need to beg me._

"Then, Master, I... Could I ask a small favor of you?"

_Of course._

"I don't wish to disappoint you, so... perhaps you could give me a few days to collect my thoughts? This... this all happened rather suddenly, Raizel..."

_So the relationship advice was correct? I... moved too fast for you?_

Frankenstein chuckled to himself. Master was trying so hard... He seemed pleased that he'd managed to figure out what was wrong on his own.

"I... Yes... But, Raizel... You know I'll always be here for you, don't you? You don't need to do this to keep me by your side."

_I know. You don't need to prove your loyalty to me. But I'd like to be closer, if you..._

He paused there.

_Seira says you should come up soon._

"All right. I'll be up in a minute, Master."

Raizel withdrew from his mind, taking those calming emotions with him. Frankenstein immediately felt his body flood with nervousness... and desire.

Raizel wanted to be closer to him. And if Master kept this up, his poor servant was going to end up bending over backwards for him... possibly literally.

He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

Frankenstein had only ever wanted to keep his Master safe and happy. And if he kept his Master safe by keeping his distance, then Raizel would be unhappy. And if he tried to make his Master happy by being intimate with him, then he wouldn't be keeping his Master safe... He was stuck between a rock and hard place.

Frankenstein knew he needed to think of a way out of this. He had to come up with a way Raizel could be both safe... and happy. The easiest solution would be to have Raizel love another, but if he absolutely refused to do so, then...

Then what? He couldn't stop holding on to the dark spear, and he couldn't be with his Master and not want to touch him and hold him... and...

Frankenstein bit his lip.

And other things.

He was in the middle of forcing those thoughts back down into his subconscious when his private cell phone started ringing. There were very few people who had this number... He groaned when he saw who was calling.

"Yes?" he sighed. "This had better be important..."

"You did tell me to call if I planned on stopping by again," came the authoritative voice on the other end.

"What?" Frankenstein said, nearly crushing his phone in his fist. "You're coming here?"

"The Lord heard from Regis and Seira that your school is hosting a formal dance. She would never ask this of me, but she wishes to attend," Gejutel explained. "I thought we would stay at your home this weekend."

"Gejutel, the is the Noblesse's home. I'm not running a bed and breakfast here! You can get your own room..."

"Yes, but your home is the safest place outside Lukedonia."

Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was it these nobles felt entitled to his house?

Although... This could possibly be the solution to his problem. Perhaps Raizel just needed to give Lascrea another chance. He hadn't exactly spent a lot of time with her since the nobles had discovered the fact that he was still alive.

"All right... fine," he said slowly. "I'll reserve another place for Lascrea at the dance. But two nights at my home is all I'm giving you."

"Well, we will see you this Friday, then."

Frankenstein hung up, and... he instantly felt guilty.

Well... It wasn't like he could refuse the Lord's request to attend the dance. He didn't harbor any bad feelings toward her. She was the previous Lord's daughter, after all... And Frankenstein owed that man a great deal.

But if Raizel ended up forming a romantic attachment to Lascrea, then... that would be for the best, right? It would be much more appropriate, Raizel wouldn't be kissing a monster, and his Master could have the chance to have children if he chose to. And it wasn't like Raizel would lose his companion if he had another romantic partner... He could have the best of both worlds.

Frankenstein nodded to himself.

With any luck, Master would change his mind... and Frankenstein would no longer be both tormented and aroused by the thought of touching his Master's body with his blood soaked hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein is my favorite character. Butler characters always do it for me... But I think the authors crammed a few too many things into his character. Like, Frankenstein is amazing at everything! He's a super genius, he's a doctor, he invented human modification, he's the most powerful human alive, he's the perfect butler, he's the Noblesse's bonded, he's the chairman of a high school, he's the owner of a cursed weapon, he's fabulously wealthy... I mean, fuck! What else can we cram in there?


	20. Chapter 20

Rai sipped his tea, savoring the familiar flavor. The only thing that would make it better would be feeling Frankenstein's brilliant mind connected to his. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure he'd just sedated Frankenstein a little too much. He probably needed a moment to recover.

Seira was busy making dinner, and Regis was setting the table. M-21 and Takio were cleaning up the kitchen and Tao was dusting the living room, likely because he'd forgotten to do it earlier.

Meanwhile, Rai was sitting on the couch, feeling more selfish than he ever had in his life.

Part of him worried he was going too far, asking for too much… Frankenstein had already devoted his entire life to him. Though he technically already owned his companion's mind, body, and soul... he'd never truly exercised that much control over Frankenstein. Rai had never wanted his companion to feel like a piece of property. But… the other half of him couldn't help asking for more.

Rai wanted to be closer to his companion. He'd meant every word he'd said to Frankenstein in his office, just like he meant every word he'd just projected into Frankenstein's mind.

Although, he should have known that Frankenstein would realize that the children had pulled up information on his phone about how to ask for a date. That had been a little embarrassing… But thankfully, Frankenstein seemed to find it endearing.

But despite the warm and gentle emotions Rai had felt in Frankenstein's mind, he'd also sensed that Frankenstein was hiding something from him.

Rai had hoped that by soothing his companion's nerves, Frankenstein might open up to him and say what was bothering him, but it hadn't worked. And he didn't want to pry it out of Frankenstein's mind, because that would hurt him and erode the trust between them. Rai trusted Frankenstein completely.

Moments later, the very man he'd been thinking of walked into the living room. As soon as their eyes met, Rai had to force himself to stay in his seat. Now that his desires were out in the open, it was becoming very hard not to act on them. He wondered when exactly he'd become so undignified along with being selfish... Clearly, his emotions were playing tricks on him.

"Dinner is ready," Seira announced.

Tao, Takio, and M-21 headed to their seats while Seira and Regis brought the food over to the table. Frankenstein immediately headed to his Master's seat, pulling his chair out for him.

"After you, Master."

Smiling, Rai stood up and began walking toward his place at the table.

But moments later, he was struck by a wave of dizziness... He took another step, clumsily tripping over his own feet...

"Master!"

Rai collapsed to the floor, a trickle of blood seeping from his mouth. Immediately, a pair of strong arms encircled him. Comforted by the familiar presence, he closed his eyes and relaxed into Frankenstein's gentle embrace.

* * *

When Rai opened his eyes, he was staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Someone was patting his forehead with a warm washcloth. Naturally, that someone was his companion. Rai would have known it was him even without opening his eyes.

He was lying in his bed with Frankenstein sitting by his side, nervously watching him.

"Master... How are you feeling?"

Rai looked up into those pained sapphire eyes. He could easily sense Frankenstein's worry... the evil spirits were clawing furiously at his mind and screaming in his thoughts, forcing him to use all his willpower to stay in control of himself.

Instinctively, Rai reached out to his companion...

Frankenstein's warm hands stopped him.

"Please, Raizel... You just fainted. You can't use your power right now."

"But... you are suffering."

"I'll be fine," Frankenstein said firmly. "You used your power on me three times today... You need to stop wasting your energy on me."

"I told you before, Frankenstein..." he said gently. "It's not a waste. I sealed too much of your power for too long."

He reached out again, placing his hand on his companion's warm cheek. Frankenstein instantly covered it with his own, squeezing it firmly.

"Please... you don't need to do this."

Frankenstein had always been able to beg anything he wanted of his Master with those beautiful blue eyes... but Rai wasn't sure he wanted to give in this time. Was he just supposed to just lay here and watch thirty thousand evil souls ravage Frankenstein's mind?

"This is my fault... I did not make the seal strong enough," Rai said sadly. "I worried I might damage your mind. Instead, I left you to suffer with a faulty seal for over eight hundred years. And when you needed your full power again, it hurt you to retrieve it."

"None of that is your fault," Frankenstein insisted. "There's still no need for you to waste any more energy on me. Please."

Rai nearly smiled at how silly this was... Both of them were too stubborn to stop protecting each other. His fingers started to move, exploring the curve of Frankenstein's cheekbone. Strangely, that seemed soothe the spirits a little.

"All right... But just this once."

"Thank you."

It suddenly occurred to him that he was alone with Frankenstein in his bedroom. And he was lying down in a soft bed with Frankenstein hovering over him... He wondered if this was an appropriate moment to ask for another kiss.

But, no... he couldn't ask that. He'd just promised that he would give Frankenstein time to collect himself. He had apparently pushed his feelings on Frankenstein too quickly, making him uncomfortable. Well, Frankenstein had said he only needed a few days... After spending a hundred years together, a few days should be nothing to him.

So why did he feel so anxious?

"Master? Are you all right? Are you feeling feverish? Your face is red..."

Frankenstein brushed a hand against his forehead. Rai gently reached out to touch his companion's mind in return. He could feel Frankenstein's genuine concern and care for him, and he certainly enjoyed those feelings, but... he wanted another taste of that burning emotion from earlier. He wondered if that unfamiliar emotion was the love he wanted...

Moments later, Frankenstein's cheeks reddened as well.

"Oh..."

Realizing his mistake, Rai quickly sat up, embarrassed.

_I apologize, I... I shouldn't have thought that. I am pressuring you too much. I don't wish to burden you._

Frankenstein put a hand over his red face.

"No... It's fine, Master..." he said from between his fingers.

_Why are you hiding your face?_

"It... it's nothing, Master... I should leave you to rest," Frankenstein said swiftly, practically leaping off the bed. "When you're feeling better, I'll have dinner waiting for you..."

_Please, Frankenstein... You do not need to run from me._

Frankenstein paused at the bedroom door.

"I would never run from you, Raizel..."

_You did this morning... and it seems as though you are running now._

His companion shivered and let his hand slip off the doorknob.

"You're right. I apologize. I was just surprised, that's all," he said quietly. "I know you would never take my will from me."

_Of course not._

Frankenstein nodded, shifting where he stood. Rai sensed a plethora of conflicting emotions in his body... he seemed to be steeling himself to say something. The silence dragged on until...

"And, ah... speaking of surprises... There is something I should tell you. Gejutel called right before I came up for dinner."

_Oh?_

"Yes. He informed me that Lascrea would also like to come to the spring formal with you, Regis, Seira, and the children. I thought perhaps... you would escort her to the event?"

Rai frowned to himself. He knew he wasn't very well versed in romance, but he knew this much, at least...

_No... that would be unfaithful._

"Unfaithful?" Frankenstein said, confused.

_Yes. I have chosen you. Why would I spend that evening with another when I wish to spend it with you?_

"Because Lascrea is a more appropriate match for you, Raizel," Frankenstein insisted. "She would be a much better partner and lover for you."

_I see... You still believe you are unworthy of me?_

"I _know_ I am not worthy of you, Master."

Rai sighed. How many times did he have to assure Frankenstein that he was worthy?

_Would it please you if I went to this formal event with Lascrea?_

"It pleases me to see you happy and safe, Raizel."

Rai lowered his gaze, withdrawing contact from Frankenstein's mind. How could he tell his companion that he had no interest in attending a school function with Lascrea? What he wanted was for Frankenstein to stop denying what he felt. Rai had waited over a hundred years to feel this close to his companion... He didn't want to give this up.

"Frankenstein... I will attend the spring formal with Lascrea. But afterwards... I would like you to answer my question."

"Which question was that?"

"I would like to know... if the emotion you felt for me was love."

"A-already, Raizel?" Frankenstein stammered.

"Already? Was a hundred years not enough time?" Rai said, feeling both worried and confused. "I have read books where love forms between two people in a matter of days..."

"I... no, you're right... I just..." He paused, taking another breath to steady himself. "Raizel, I'm just... worried."

"What about?" Rai asked. This had to be what Frankenstein was hiding from him...

"Many things..." Frankenstein sighed. "It's hard to explain."

Before Rai could say anything more, someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, Boss? Is Sir Raizel okay?" Tao called loudly. "Can we come in?"

"Hold on a moment..."

Frankenstein opened the bedroom door, and the entire household squeezed inside. Rai couldn't help but smile fondly as his family gathered around his bedside, looking relieved to see him.

He also couldn't help but notice the pleased look on his companion's face as well. This was exactly what Frankenstein had wanted for him centuries ago... To live freely, to have a family and be loved.

But... there was one other thing Rai hadn't even realized he'd wanted, something Frankenstein apparently hadn't picked up on in the past, either.

Perhaps fate would kinder this time around.

* * *

Later that night, Frankenstein was having trouble sleeping.

It was hard to believe that he'd woken up with his Master in his bedroom only twenty four hours ago... And now he had a deadline of this weekend to answer Raizel's question.

_Do you love me?_

As if that was even a question.

Master had to know that, too. But even knowing that... Raizel would still give him the chance to refuse. His free will was something Raizel would never take from him.

Frankenstein always appreciated that about his Master. Every single part of him belonged to Raizel, but he'd never just taken whatever he wanted. He had always asked.

And today... his Master had asked for his heart.

Another ridiculous question. Frankenstein's heart wasn't his to give away.

If he was being honest with himself, which he rarely was thanks to decades of suppressing these feelings, he had likely been in love with his Master for nearly as long as he'd known him.

And with being in love came all the physical urges that came along with that.

When was the last time he'd acted on those urges? It had to have been ten years at least. He supposed he could have blamed it on his busy schedule, his perpetual sadness at not having his Master by his side, or perhaps his obsession with his life's work… but in reality, he'd lacked _stimulation._

In the end, he was still a just man, with all the body parts and hormones that came along with that. He'd tried to suppress these feelings earlier, but... maybe he just had to get this out of his system. Then perhaps he wouldn't be so weak to the temptation Raizel presented him with.

Or it could just make things a hundred times worse. That was certainly a possibility.

It was also possible that his lust might trigger the dark energy in his mind, pushing him to lose control. Lust was just a little too close to hunger and greed, things the dark spear fed on. There was a reason he'd been celibate since taking the dark spear, after all.

But lying here in bed... knowing his Master wanted him... it was hard to stop himself. Master obviously thought he was asleep, since he couldn't sense that tranquil presence in his mind. Now would be the perfect time to get some relief.

Just this once, he told himself.

Frankenstein breathed out slowly. Now that he'd committed to do this… it was like the flood gates had broken open, and all those thoughts he'd banned from his waking mind rushed in.

He pictured Raizel in his lap earlier today. How easy would it have been to take his Master in his arms and carry him to the couch, lying that beautiful noble down beneath him. He would have to be gentle, though… Raizel was so niave and inexperienced.

Just the thought of his Master splayed out on his couch, his crimson eyes filled with desire was enough to get him excited. Frankenstein lifted his hips, sliding off the soft gray pants he slept in.

He would just have to carefully undress his Master, let him get used to the idea of being naked in the presence of another. It would be agonizing, having to wait to see that beautiful body bare beneath him… but Raizel would be worth the wait.

How would it feel to have Raizel's soft skin under his hands?

Frankenstein reached down between his legs, letting his imagination run wild.

* * *

Rai was trying to sleep. Frankenstein was constantly insisting that he needed rest… And it was hard to argue with that reasoning after he'd fainted as he was making his way to the dinner table.

So just this once, he'd shed his usual clothes and put on the soft clothing Frankenstein had provided for him to sleep in. And after wandering around the room, he'd eventually settled himself in the bed that his companion had given up for him.

Hm… that meant Frankenstein had slept in this bed…

_Frankenstein…_

Rai touched his fingertips to his lips.

One kiss hadn't slaked the desire inside him at all… In fact, it had only grown deeper.

Rai wondered if Frankenstein was asleep yet. Would it be terribly rude of him to intrude on his companion's sleep yet again? He only wanted to be close to Frankenstein while he rested. Well… if he could just touch Frankenstein's mind lightly enough, that probably wouldn't wake him up.

Somewhat against his better judgment, Rai tentatively reached out with his mind to touch Frankenstein's consciousness. But what he sensed when he made contact was something he'd never felt before… not once in his very long life.

Whatever it was… it burned like a fire in him. And Rai never wanted it to stop.

Just a taste of this feeling from Frankenstein was enough to make Rai curl his toes and clutch at the bedspread. What was his companion thinking to make him feel such strong emotions…?

Rai wanted more. This wasn't nearly enough… But if he intruded too much, too far, Frankenstein might notice and stop whatever he was doing. He'd have to be slow, careful…

Just a little more…

Now, he could see what Frankenstein saw… And he saw himself splayed out on Frankenstein's couch back at the school… He saw Frankenstein's long, elegant hands slowly stripping the clothing from his body.

Rai's breath caught in his throat. Now he was naked beneath Frankenstein… But Rai barely had time to feel embarrassed before his companion leaned forward to worship his body.

_You are so beautiful, Raizel…_

Frankenstein ran his hands reverently over his Master's body before capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. It seemed so real, Rai wanted to return the kiss with equal passion. But when that kiss ended, more followed… Frankenstein trailed a line of gentle kisses down his chest and stomach.

Except the kisses didn't stop at his stomach.

_Just relax, Master… I promise, I'll make you feel better than you could ever imagine…_

Rai couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips at what he saw. This wasn't appropriate in the slightest… but the pleasure he felt from Frankenstein's mind more than made up for that.

His heart began to race as he watched what Frankenstein was doing, completely entranced... An intense feeling was building in his abdomen, making his legs shake... He wanted this go on forever and he wanted it to beg for it to stop. Waves of pleasure were rushing through his mind, each more powerful than the last.

"Frankenstein..." he breathed. "P-please..."

_It's all right, Raizel... you can let go..._

The next wave of emotion pushed him over the edge, and Rai grabbed frantically at the blankets while the intense feeling in his stomach exploded, surging through every nerve in his body... It just seemed to go on and on, this sea of pleasure that he'd found himself trapped in...

And then it stopped... the sea of emotions retreated, leaving Rai feeling both exhausted and sated in its wake.

Panting heavily, Rai let his mind drift away from Frankenstein's, too overwhelmed to feel any more of those strong emotions... He noticed that his pajamas were strangely wet, but he found he couldn't be bothered to care much at the moment. His entire body felt so relaxed, he wasn't sure he trusted his legs to hold him if he stood up...

Rai wasn't sure how long he laid there in bed, his heart pounding and his pajamas sticky, waiting to come down from that emotional peak... He'd never experienced pleasure like that in his life… A pair of sticky pajama bottoms seemed like a small price to pay for that ecstasy.

Still, he didn't want to sleep in this mess, whatever it was... Rai slipped out of bed, retreating into the bathroom. Once inside, he slipped off his wet pajamas, leaving him naked from the waist down. Rai paused, dirty pajamas in hand, to stare at himself in the mirror.

He'd probably never looked less like a high class noble than he did right now. His hair was mussed, his face was flushed, and he was half naked after dirtying his own clothes. And… he wanted more.

Rai bit his lip. He wanted… more. He wanted it to be real and not just in his head.

But he knew he shouldn't have seen any of that. He'd just been spying on his companion's private thoughts, which wasn't like him at all... And it was only a matter of time before Frankenstein knew it, too.

Rai sighed, retrieving a washcloth to clean himself up. When he was done, he glanced at the dirty pajamas he'd left on the bathroom floor. Where did the dirty clothes go…? Frankenstein normally took care of these things for him. But he did _not_ want Frankenstein to see this. Feeling a little self-conscious, Rai hid the dirty pajamas underneath the bed. He'd take care of it later, or he'd ask one of the kids to help him.

Still feeling a strange combination of nervous and giddy, Rai crawled back into bed to think about what he'd just seen. That… that had to be what people called making love. That was how lovers expressed their affections to each other. He suddenly realized that he didn't have a clue how to reciprocate. If he were actually in that scenario… what would he do? How would he show Frankenstein how much he cared?

If he asked Frankenstein to show him how to reciprocate… would he oblige? If it were anything else, Frankenstein would probably teach him how without a second thought. But this wasn't just anything… and Frankenstein seemed determined that he should be with a supposedly "better" lover.

Rai wondered why Frankenstein was so determined to deny his own feelings, to deny what he wanted. It was as if Frankenstein were still trying to punish himself for the misdeeds he'd committed in the past, though Rai had forgiven him long ago. Rai didn't want Frankenstein to punish himself anymore... if he deserved to have a family, friends, and love, then so did his companion.

_Frankenstein, I promise... I will show you how much I care, no matter what_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's kinda weird making Rai and Frankenstein into sexual beings. (Although I think we'd all sleep with Frankenstein, he's sexy as hell). Both of them seemed fairly uninterested in romance and sexy stuff in the manwha... they just kinda loved each other in a 'best friends forever' kind of way. I think a more realistic sex scene would involve trapping them both in a room together until they figure out what their genitals are for. (I'm still not sure Rai knows much about sex... I mean, he can't even peel a dang banana! And I don't think Frankenstein bothered with sex in the past. I'm also convinced that noble babies are dropped off by the stork, since they seem to only have dads!)
> 
> I was originally going to have Frankenstein tell Rai that Lascrea was coming over dinner, but I literally got bored reading my own story. So I decided to go for maximum cheese factor. Woo! (And yeah, Rai probably wouldn't faint like that, but whatever... it's a fanfic!) And I have no idea why it amused me so much to think of Rai not only stealing kisses but also orgasms from Frankenstein hahaha... orgasms do happen in the brain, after all, so...


	21. Chapter 21

**Memories: The Pendant**

Raizel woke from his sleep, staring up at the canopy over his bed. He stretched, easing himself out from under the covers. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains.

He reached out with his mind, easily locating his companion.

_Frankenstein. I would like to wash, please._

He sensed Frankenstein's acknowledgment of his request, and minutes later, Frankenstein was knocking on his door.

"Master? May I come in?"

_Yes._

His companion entered the room, carrying a pitcher of warm water and a washcloth. Red rose petals floated on the surface of the water.

"Good morning, Master," Frankenstein said warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

Raizel brushed gently against his companion's mind. Ever since he'd placed the seal on Frankenstein's powers, his companion had been more determined than ever to not disappoint him again. And Raizel, in turn, had been attempting to show in subtle little ways that he was not angry with him.

Though Raizel felt guilty admitting it, he missed the closeness they'd had years ago, before he'd sealed Frankenstein's powers. Before he had hurt his companion by insinuating that he'd murdered innocents. Raizel understood now that his companion had indeed been guilty of slaughtering others... but only those who had attacked his people. That was understandable.

_I slept very well. Thank you._

Frankenstein smiled and poured the pitcher of warm water into the wash basin on his dresser.

"Do you need anything... else..."

His companion's speech stuttered to a halt. Raizel felt a sudden surge of shock and horror coming from Frankenstein's mind.

"This... necklace..."

Raizel immediately realized his mistake. The silver pendant that had caused Frankenstein to lose control of himself... He had left it on his dresser. He had forgotten about it since he hardly ever came in this room... The least he could have done was put the necklace in a drawer.

_Frankenstein..._

"Why is this here? I thought I'd lost it..." Frankenstein said, his voice tight with barely controlled emotions. He braced himself against the dresser, his hands shaking. "This... was his."

His? Raizel wondered. Who could that be? Someone important to Frankenstein?

_I retrieved it for you. I kept it here. I could not discard something that clearly held so much value to you._

He heard his companion exhale slowly, his fingers closing around the pendant.

"I... Thank you, Master, but... Why didn't you tell me?"

_I apologize. I did not mean to hide it from you. If I had known it meant that much to you, I would have returned it sooner. I only_ _I feared it would cause you to lose control of yourself again._

Frankenstein seemed to appreciate that sentiment, but he was also partially lost in thought. Raizel saw flashes of a dimly lit laboratory, rows of bubbling vials, a child carrying a armful of scrolls, a pile of burning books...

Raizel couldn't help being curious... what did those visions mean? Who had that necklace belonged to? What sort of person could draw such an emotional reaction from his companion?

_Frankenstein... why does this necklace upset you so? You nearly lost yourself because of it._

His companion took another deep breath to steady his emotions, turning the pendant around in his hands.

"It belonged to my apprentice," Frankenstein said after a long moment. "At the Union... They had placed him in my laboratory to spy on me, but... the child grew to see me as a father figure despite that. He wished to follow in my footsteps. So when I fled from that place, I gave him the location to some of my hidden tomes... things he could use to achieve his dreams."

He shuddered slightly, fingers tightening around the necklace.

"I thought... he had managed to get away. To make something of himself."

_And... did he?_

Frankenstein shook his head as if he could dislodge the memory from his mind.

"No... I was wrong... as it turns out. They killed him. He was only twelve."

Raizel felt yet another surge of pity and compassion for his companion. Frankenstein had suffered so much... lost so much... It was no wonder he was so protective of his Master.

He stepped closer to Frankenstein, unsure of how to go about this... It had been a long, long time since he'd offered anyone comfort like this. But... he reached out and put a hand on Frankenstein's shoulder.

Frankenstein hastily wiped at his face.

"I apologize... This was the reason you had to subdue me. I should have been able to control myself."

Raizel squeezed his shoulder.

_You do not need to apologize for your grief._

"I do when it harms the people around me," Frankenstein said sadly. "Particularly you, Master."

_Frankenstein... It wasn't your fault._

"But it was my fault... everything to do with that... is my fault..."

His hands were still shaking as he held that necklace. To his dismay, Raizel also sensed that Frankenstein was wondering if it would have been better if had died the day he had been lost to the dark spear.

_I do not wish that you had died that day. How could I ever wish that?_

Frankenstein looked up at him, frowning as if he'd heard wrong.

"I still don't know why you'd say that, Master... You lost part of your life because of me..."

_I still have a long life ahead of me, Frankenstein. We will be together for many years to come. You do not need to punish yourself for what I decided._

Frankenstein lowered his gaze to the pendant resting in his palm.

"Then... what should I punish myself for?" he sighed. "For the thirty thousand souls who died because of my theories? For the inhumane experiments I performed? Or... for the death of this one child?"

Raizel didn't think he'd heard anything more ridiculous in his life... What human, alive or dead, had been punished more than his companion? Hadn't he bonded himself to Frankenstein to try and ease his ever present torment?

"The Lord should have punished me. I deserved it."

Raizel frowned. Now that was something he couldn't tolerate... The implication that someone else had authority over his companion. Even before they had made the contract, Raizel couldn't stand the idea of the Lord punishing Frankenstein.

Well, he'd clear this up right now... Raizel slipped his fingers under Frankenstein's chin, tilting his face up toward his own. Frankenstein looked back at him uncertainly.

"Yes?"

_Sometimes... I think you forget your place here._

Those blue eyes widened in surprise, obviously worried he had somehow offended his Master.

"No, Master... Never..."

_Allow me to remind you that I am the Noblesse. And you... you are mine. From the day you came into my home and willingly sought me out... you belonged to me. No one else has the right to punish you._

"Of course, Master... I would never question your authority."

Raizel nodded in acknowledgment and withdrew his fingers from Frankenstein's chin.

_Then, as the Noblesse, and your Master... I have decided that you have been punished enough. Do you understand?_

Since he was in Frankenstein's mind, he knew his companion wanted to argue with him... Frankenstein still believed he owed a blood price for those who had died because of his mistakes. Fortunately, his companion's loyalty far outweighed his desire to harm himself.

"I... Yes, Master."

_I shall be very upset if you go against my wishes._

"I understand. I won't disappoint you again."

_Thank you._

* * *

Frankenstein stood dutifully nearby as his Master washed his face.

He knew how forgiving his Master was, but sometimes he still had trouble believing it. Even knowing what he'd done... his Master still insisted that he not harm himself, just like he had ten years ago.

When he was done washing, Frankenstein offered his Master a fresh towel to dry himself with.

"Is there anything else you need, Master?" he asked, mostly to break the silence.

His Master shook his head, indicating that he wished to dress by himself.

"Very well. I will go prepare your morning meal..."

He turned to leave, but before he could make it to the door, he was struck by a sudden wave of nausea. Frankenstein put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

This presence… the presence of evil… corruption… rot… decay...

He'd felt something like this before... from the corrupted noble knights he'd slain. But they were all gone... Frankenstein had made sure of that.

So what was he feeling?

_Frankenstein?_

Raizel was looking at him, obviously concerned.

"Master… I… Something is wrong."

_Wrong? What do you mean?_

"I just... the air feels... like it used to when the corrupted knights were near..."

Raizel frowned.

_Did you not dispose of them?_

"I... yes, but... Master, I feel that presence."

Frankenstein hesitated, but decided to press ahead.

"Would you consider staying here while I investigate...?"

Raizel wasn't listening. He was looking around, as if he'd just heard something.

_Frankenstein, it seems we will be having guests. Once you have collected yourself, could you please prepare tea for four? If you are still worried, you may investigate afterward._

Frankenstein forced a smile onto his face. Whatever he was feeling, he had an obligation to his Master. He would do anything for this beautiful soul who had shown him such compassion and understanding... even ignoring his own discomfort and unease.

"Yes, Master. Thank you. I will bring the tea to your study and then I will check the area."

_Very well._

Frankenstein prepared the quickest cart of refreshments he'd ever made, more eager to ensure his Master's safety than anything. He'd drop off this cart, serve his Master tea, then search every nook and cranny until he found the source of that dark feeling...

He walked down the hall, pushing the cart as fast as he could without making a mess. But as he did, he couldn't help but notice this dead, decaying presence growing stronger... Frankenstein picked up the pace, anxious for his Master's safety...

Frankenstein entered the study, his gaze immediately falling on Raizel's three guests.

Ragus... Gradeus... Urokai.

Another wave of nausea rolled over him.

Them! It was them! That dark feeling was coming from those family leaders!

He'd never liked these family leaders, and he'd never trusted them around his Master, either. He'd always been suspicious of their actions and why they were constantly visiting Raizel, as if they were keeping tabs on him…

And now he had his proof.

_Frankenstein? The tea?_

He gaped at his Master. How... how could Raizel not know what was wrong? Why was he so calm?

But then again, perhaps there was a perfectly good reason why Master was acting so normal.

Master might be a mind reader, and he might be able to sense people's intentions… but these family leaders were hundreds (or thousands) of years old. They'd had plenty of time to practice shutting down their thoughts and emotions so that Raizel couldn't sense them.

Frankenstein couldn't read minds, and he couldn't sense people's intentions, but... no one could hide their soul from him.

Thanks to the curse he carried, Frankenstein was all too familiar with evil spirits. The dark spear always wanted souls, after all… Most souls were a shade of boring grey, including his own. Raizel was the exception... he was purest soul Frankenstein had ever encountered. The three souls in front of him were decidedly _not_.

It hadn't been like this before… What had changed? Why were their souls completely rotten to the core? What had they done to blacken their spirits like this?

Frankenstein didn't know, and that just pissed him off.

The evil spirits in his head clawed their way out from behind the seal, tearing at his thoughts, feeding on his anger. He'd kill them all if he had to! He'd devour their disgusting, decaying souls! None of them would touch his Master!

Black blood dribbling from his mouth, Frankenstein threw himself between his Master and the three people in front of him.

"Get away from my Master!" he snarled, hands clenched into fists. "All of you! Your souls are _rotten_!"

"Frankenstein," Raizel said sharply from behind him. "Calm yourself."

Gradeus sneered at him.

"You might want to leash your dog, Sir."

Frankenstein spat a glob of black blood at him.

"Why, you little…!"

"Frankenstein! That's quite enough!" Raizel scolded him.

"Master," Frankenstein said desperately, turning to the pure soul behind him. "Can't you feel it? It's them! They are corrupt, just like the knights who created the mutants!"

"Please, calm yourself…" Raizel said gently, as if he were speaking to an insane person. "You are merely upset from earlier, I understand…"

"No!" he insisted, heedless of the toxic blood beginning to ooze down his neck. "No, Master… They mean to harm you! Please… you need to believe me!"

"Well… your servant is quite interesting, isn't he?" Ragus mused. "I wonder if the curse he carries has damaged his mind?"

Frankenstein knew he wasn't helping his case by ranting and raving like a lunatic, but he couldn't control himself at this point. His Master's safety was all that mattered.

"Raizel, please… please… You know what's in my mind. You know I'm not lying. Please…"

"Frankenstein…"

It broke his heart to see how Raizel doubted him… How these family leaders were trying to make his Master see him as a poor, crazy, curse-afflicted human…

"Master… You said you respected my thoughts," Frankenstein pleaded with him. "I know what I feel from them… their souls are corrupted. I can feel it."

"Oh, please…" Urokai sneered. "He's just spewing nonsense, Sir… I came here to apologize to him, but now I'm not sure I want to anymore…"

"You taunted me with the death of a child," Frankenstein spat back at him. "And then you tried to kill me! I don't want to hear your lies! What I want is for you to stay away from Raizel!"

Raizel was reaching out to comfort him… likely to lay a hand on his head and soothe the evil spirits attacking his mind. But comfort wasn't what he needed right now.

Fine, then… he'd humiliate himself if he had to. Whatever convinced his Master to trust him. Frankenstein dropped to his knees, bowing his head.

"Please, Master… I'm begging you," he said, choking down the toxic blood pooling in his mouth. "Please trust me. You know I only want to keep you safe. _Please_."

Raizel stared at him with those beautiful crimson eyes... Frankenstein silently pleaded with him. After what seemed like an eternity, Raizel opened his mouth to speak.

"Frankenstein... you are my bonded companion. You do not need to beg me."

Relief flooded through his body as Raizel looked up at his visitors.

"My apologies... I will not be able to entertain guests today."

"You can't be serious, Sir..."

"I am. My companion is distraught. And... I trust him," Raizel said softly. "If you please, I would like to be left alone. I will meet you all another time."

The three family leaders all looked at each other. Frankenstein felt the decaying energy spike uncomfortably, causing him to cough and sputter as he fought to stay in control of himself.

"As you order, Sir... We will drop by on you another time. Goodbye, Raizel."

With those final words, the family leaders turned and left. Frankenstein didn't miss Urokai scowling at him as he walked away.

The door to the study slammed shut, and the family leaders' footsteps faded into the distance.

Frankenstein realized he was still on his knees. But before he could move, Raizel put a hand on his head. He felt his Master slip into his consciousness, blending their thoughts together. Master's powerful presence easily pushed back the darkness in his mind.

_Please be calm, Frankenstein... I know you are afraid. But you don't need to be. I won't leave you._

"Master..." he breathed. He knew that this was not some small gesture... Raizel had just made important visitors leave his house for the sake of his human companion.

Raizel had chosen him. Master had placed his comfort and ease over the family leaders he'd known for centuries.

"Thank you... thank you, Master."

He bowed his head. The pool of black blood in his mouth leaked from between his lips and spilled into his lap. Well, that was disgusting... But he didn't deserve to get up yet.

"I... I apologize for my behavior," he said quietly, doing his best to ignore the blood on his pants. "My actions reflected poorly on you, Master..."

A soft hand stroked his hair briefly.

_Frankenstein... you have shown your devotion to me every day for the last thirty years. Would I truly be worthy of calling myself your Master if I could not say the same?_

"Thank you," Frankenstein said humbly. "I... I don't deserve it. I'm sorry to be a disappointment."

_You aren't._

Startled, Frankenstein looked up at his Master, who didn't look at all upset.

_Would you please stand up? I would like some of your tea._

"Yes, of course," Frankenstein said, hastily getting to his feet. "Please sit down, Master... I'll be right over."

Master nodded and retreated to his favorite chair.

Frankenstein busied himself with the tea kettle, but he still couldn't help but feeling like he had disappointed his Master again... He should have been able to control himself. Raizel was just too kind to tell him. And after he'd tried so hard to not let his Master down again...

He sighed to himself. What was he going to do? Those family leaders weren't going to just let this go... and if he kept openly attacking them, even Raizel would likely stop defending him... Unless, of course, he could prove that they were up to something.

No matter what those family leaders were up to, no matter what he had to do to stop it... Frankenstein refused to let any harm befall his Master. Since his Master would not leave his home, that left Frankenstein with only one choice: he would prove their guilt. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these memories are both supposed to be establishing Rai and Frankenstein's trust, love, and devotion to each other, as well as a secondary plot leading up to those six family leaders betraying Rai (the last memory will be the reunion after Rai wakes up). This is another scene that demonstrates how Rai literally chose Frankenstein over these family leaders (not that I blame him, Frankenstein is a cutie lol).
> 
> I'd always wondered if Rai had ever bothered to ask Frankenstein why he'd lost his mind during the match with Urokai. Wasn't he curious what had happened there?
> 
> And I figured that Frankenstein being able to sense corrupted souls might explain how he knew which of the noble knights were guilty of creating mutants and which knights were innocent.


	22. Chapter 22

Rai hadn't slept for the rest of the night. He didn't need to, but it hadn't made the night any better.

How had he never realized that Frankenstein wanted to kiss him and hold him and make love to him? Hiding his affections was one thing, but how had his companion managed to hide such strong desires for so long?

Rai squirmed under the covers. And… how had he never realized that he wanted that, too?

He wondered what he would do if his companion was here in bed with him right now. But there was no way Frankenstein would ever do something like that unless his Master asked him for it... insisted, even.

Rai sighed into his pillow. That meant there was no point wondering what he would do with Frankenstein in bed unless he could get his companion to willingly come to bed with him in the first place.

Was he just supposed to ask? Just like that? Just… ask Frankenstein to come to bed with him? That seemed awfully forward...

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Was it morning already?

"Master? It's time to wake up. May I come in?"

With a jolt, Rai realized he wasn't wearing anything under the blankets. He swiftly got out of bed, going into the bathroom and throwing on the robe Frankenstein had given him to wear after bathing.

"Yes. You may come in."

Frankenstein entered the room, but upon catching sight of Rai in his bathrobe, he stopped and stared.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, Master?"

Rai hastily closed off their mental connection… He had to find a way to wash his dirty clothes without Frankenstein finding out that what he'd done. There had been a moment when he'd considered destroying his dirty pajamas so Frankenstein wouldn't see them, but he couldn't just throw away a gift like that… That would be disrespectful to everything Frankenstein had done for him.

"I… yes, please. I would like to take a bath."

Frankenstein nodded and went into the bathroom. Rai smelled a pleasant aroma coming from the bath as his companion poked his head out.

"It will only take a few minutes for the bath to fill. Shall I get your clothes ready for the day?"

Rai stared at him. Frankenstein was always so eager to please him, to take care of him. He knew Frankenstein cared for him just as he was… but he also knew Frankenstein felt guilty about all the sacrifices his Master had made for him.

Trying to tell Frankenstein that he wasn't responsible for his Master's decisions was a futile endeavor. Not to mention the fact that his companion had a bad habit of taking on every single responsibility that was thrown his way. Even when they had first met, Frankenstein had already taken on too much.

Perhaps that was why he'd been so drawn to Frankenstein. He'd just recognized too much of himself in his human companion.

"Master? Are you feeling well? Would you rather go back to bed?" Frankenstein said, looking at him with concern.

"No, I will take a bath," Rai said hastily. "Thank you, Frankenstein."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

Frankenstein left the room and Rai went into the bathroom. He hadn't really thought about how beautiful Frankenstein's home was recently… The bathroom was large and airy, the tiled floor had an intricate pattern on it, and all the silver fixtures had been polished to perfection… Frankenstein had clearly spared no expense when it came to constructing a place for his Master to come home to.

Rai wandered over to the to the tub. Frankenstein had filled the tub and added what seemed like aromatic oils to the water. He shed his robe and hung it up before going to dip a hand in the bath. Naturally, the water was the perfect temperature.

After turning the faucet off, Rai climbed into the large tub. The bathtub was so big, two adults could have comfortably gotten in it together.

He wasn't sure if it was the heat of the water or his own feelings, but Rai felt his entire body burning like it had last night. He was undressed and Frankenstein was just a few feet away in his dressing room, laying out his school uniform for the day.

How would it feel to sit right here in this tub... in Frankenstein's lap... with those strong arms around him? He'd never actually seen Frankenstein completely naked before, but he suddenly found he wanted to.

That was a normal thing to want… right?

Rai took a deep breath. It was only Tuesday, and the dance was Saturday night. Including today, he still had five more days to go until he found out if Frankenstein truly loved him.

Frankenstein wouldn't refuse him… would he? Rai knew his companion wanted to be with him, too… And Tao, Takio, and M-21 had promised him that it wasn't wrong for them to be together.

Hopefully that meant in just a few short days, he could ask to be accompanied to the bath. He could ask to be held and kissed. He could ask to be taken to bed…

It was definitely much too hot in here.

He never should have spied on Frankenstein's personal thoughts like that… Not only did he feel guilty for invading his companion's privacy, but now his head was full of all kinds of unfamiliar and yet very desirable thoughts… Things he'd never considered doing before in his life…

To distract his wandering mind, Rai quickly took to washing himself using the plethora of soaps and toiletries Frankenstein had provided for him. He needed to finish and get ready for school...

Rai was halfway through washing his body when he felt a wave of crackling power rush over him. Startled, he bolted upright out of the water, knocking into the shelf above the tub, sending bottles crashing into the bath with him. The now empty shelf clattered to the floor.

"Master?!" came the immediate and expected response from outside. "Are you all right?"

No, no, no...!

A flood of horrible memories cascaded into his mind.

He was lying broken on the ground, blood pooling in his eyes and pouring out of his mouth... Then he was staring at a sinister crimson moon as the lid of his coffin slammed shut above him, trapping him inside... His calls for Frankenstein had gone unheard, and his consciousness faded into darkness.

Rai's hands started to shake.

"Master?" Frankenstein called anxiously.

"Y-yes… I'm all right… I... I only…"

"Do you need me to come in?"

"No, I'm fine," Rai said hastily. He was soaking wet and covered in bubbles. "But I may have made a bit of a mess…"

"I'll clean it up while you're getting dressed. Please, don't feel the need to pick anything up."

Rai knew better than to go against Frankenstein's wishes. His companion might burst into tears if he saw his Master cleaning. So he quickly rinsed himself off (which was tricky with all the bottles floating in the water with him) and got out of the tub, wrapping a fluffy towel around waist.

His hands refused to stop shaking.

That power was just… so familiar. It had to be him.

Should he tell Frankenstein? There could be no doubt that Frankenstein had felt that surge of power, too…

But if Frankenstein found out what had happened eight hundred and twenty years ago, he would be… well, 'upset' would be a massive understatement. And if he found out who was responsible for his Master's disappearance, Frankenstein would never rest until he'd ripped that person into tiny pieces.

Rai would like to think otherwise, but… Frankenstein was a vindictive person when the people he cared about were hurt or wronged. When Rai had first walked into Frankenstein's office, he had sensed that his companion was more than willing to hunt down the person who had hurt his Master so badly.

But Rai couldn't let him do that. Frankenstein would get hurt, or worse. He was the most powerful human alive, but even Frankenstein couldn't handle the Lord of the werewolves.

Aware that he was going to end up running late for school, and unwilling to disappoint a certain chairman, Rai hastily started drying himself. When he was done, he shrugged his robe back on to make his way to his dressing room.

Frankenstein was waiting outside, his face tight with anxiety. As soon as Rai emerged from the bathroom, his companion immediately connected to his mind, searching for any pain...

"Frankenstein..." Rai said softly. He poured a small dose of calming energy into the man's head. "I'm all right. I was merely startled."

"I... yes. As you say."

"I apologize for the mess I made."

Frankenstein leaned forward and peeked into the bathroom.

"Ah, that's no problem at all, Master... I'll have that cleaned up in no time."

Rai patted his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Of course. But, Master... Was it that surge of power that startled you...?"

"Might we discuss that later?" Rai interrupted, a little more sharply than he'd meant to.

His companion bowed his head submissively. Rai sometimes wished he wouldn't... he preferred the bold human he had met all those centuries ago.

"Certainly. I apologize, you need to get ready for school."

Rai nodded, relieved that he'd avoided the issue for now... but he would have to talk about it eventually, or Frankenstein wouldn't trust him anymore.

Still hiding his shaking hands inside in his robe, Rai retreated into his dressing room.

* * *

Frankenstein hadn't slept that night, either. After giving himself the release he needed, he couldn't help but feel like something about that sensation had been... different. More intense. It was hard to be sure of what he'd felt since it had been over a decade since he'd last pleasured himself, but still...

It had been a mistake. That was for sure.

Though his body was satisfied for now, his heart was not.

Frankenstein normally had no trouble suppressing his feelings for his Master. He'd practiced it for decades. But… Raizel was just so lovely. Especially when he was glistening with water from his bath…

To spare himself the agony of being alone with his wet, naked Master... and in his bedroom, no less... Frankenstein had left Raizel alone to get dressed. To put even more space between them, he went into the bathroom to clean up the mess his Master had unintentionally made.

Master had said they would talk about the power surge that had startled him later, but… they both knew the truth.

Lord Muzaka was here in Korea… and he was not happy.

A sinking suspicion was growing in Frankenstein's mind. For centuries, he'd wondered what power on earth could possibly be strong enough to force his Master into sleep for all that time… Realistically, it was a short list. And Lord Muzaka definitely fit the bill.

The idea wasn't appealing, but… who else could have hurt Raizel so badly? It certainly hadn't been the Lord of nobles… and those six family leaders, though he knew them to be traitors, wouldn't be strong enough.

But Muzaka had been Raizel's friend. Frankenstein himself had served tea to the werewolf Lord's young daughter. Why would Muzaka try to murder Raizel? And how had that led to his Master being trapped in his coffin for so long?

Frankenstein clenched his teeth as he reattached the shelf to the bathroom wall.

And why would feeling Muzaka's energy startle Raizel so much? Frankenstein assumed Master would be happy to see Muzaka again… Unless he had something to fear from his old friend…

And why wouldn't Raizel talk to him about it?

_Frankenstein?_

He looked up from his cleaning. Master had called for him from the dressing room. Frankenstein got up, wiping his hands on a towel before going to see what Raizel needed.

Upon entering the nearby marble-tiled dressing room, Frankenstein saw his Master had changed into the uniform that had been left out for him. He was standing by his plush chair with one of his white cravats in his hand.

"Master? What can I help you with?"

Raizel turned toward him, and Frankenstein saw his hands were shaking again. After a moment's hesitation, his Master held the tie out to him.

_Would you mind…?_

All of Frankenstein's anger had immediately disappeared upon seeing Raizel's trembling hands. That could wait until later... Raizel was more important.

"Of course…"

As Frankenstein stepped forward, he couldn't help but notice how nice Raizel smelled after his bath… like lavender extract. Frankenstein tried to make sure he smelled nice as well, but sometimes he knew he smelled like sweat and blood and dirt… especially in the past.

Raizel tilted his head.

_Worried about your scent now? Is there anything you don't worry about, Frankenstein?_

He chuckled as he took the cravat from Raizel's trembling hand.

"You know I hate the idea of offending you, Master…"

_Your scent does not offend me. When you sweat, it merely means you have overexerted yourself. When you are dirty, it reminds me of the garden you tended for me. And when you bleed… it means I need to take better care of you._

"You are much too kind…"

After carefully arranging the cravat, Frankenstein swiftly wrapped it around Raizel's collar, neatly tying it at the base of his throat. As he tucked the ends of the tie inside Raizel's jacket, it took all his willpower to stop himself from thinking about placing a kiss on that ivory neck… or perhaps several kisses…

"There… How's that?"

Raizel glanced at himself in the mirror.

_Perfect. As always. Thank you, Frankenstein._

But Frankenstein couldn't help but notice that his hands were still shaking.

"Master… if you would like to stay home today…"

_No. It will pass. I would like to go to school._

"As you wish. I'm sure Seira has tea and breakfast ready. You should go have something to eat before the children stop by to get you."

_Yes. I will do that._

Frankenstein waited for his Master to move past him and go to breakfast, but he stayed right where he was, watching his companion. Those crimson eyes seemed to look right through him… until Raizel reached up and put a trembling hand to his ivory neck.

Oops… Had his control over his thoughts really slipped that much…?

Raizel was trying to hide it, but Frankenstein was sure he wasn't imagining the redness rising in his Master's cheeks or the desire building in his heart.

He had to defuse this situation before he did something he shouldn't be doing… again.

"Ah… Is there anything else you need from me…?"

Raizel bowed his head, his hand still at his throat.

_Will I see you this afternoon for tea?_

"Certainly. I have no other obligations or meetings today. Unless you have other plans?"

_No. I would like to come for tea._

"Master… are you worried about something? We've had afternoon tea in my office almost every day since you started coming to school…"

Raizel finally looked up, the confusion clearly visible in his gaze.

_I am fine, but I… I still do not understand your feelings. You ask me for time to collect yourself… And yet the things I see in your mind tell me something else entirely._

Frankenstein swallowed. He wanted to explain, but… not yet…

"I will explain everything, Master. I promise I will… Saturday night, all right?"

Frankenstein briefly closed his eyes as a pale hand reached out to brush his long, blond fringe behind his ear.

_Very well. Saturday night, then…_

Raizel smiled at him… Some days, Frankenstein could hardly believe that such lovely looks were being directed at a possessed monster like him.

"Now, you really should go get your tea before your friends get here. I have to finish cleaning up in here, all right?"

His Master nodded, walking past him toward the kitchen.

_I will see you at school._

"Of course. Make sure the children don't get into trouble."

He sensed Raizel's amusement as he withdrew contact from his companion's mind.

Exhaling in relief, Frankenstein left the dressing room and went back into the bedroom.

He just had to hold out a little longer... just a few more days. On Friday night, Lascrea would be arriving... and perhaps Raizel's affections would be redirected toward her. Frankenstein fully intended to explain himself to his Master if that didn't happen, but he had to at least give his plan a chance to work. He needed to present his Master with the option to be with a more suitable lover.

But if that didn't work out, then he'd just have to explain why they couldn't truly be together. Frankenstein never wanted to hurt Raizel, but it would be better for his Master to have a broken heart than try to love him. How was he supposed to live with himself knowing his lust was slowly killing his Master?

He just... couldn't... No matter how much he might want to.

Frankenstein looked around the room. Raizel had certainly made a mess of the bed… He supposed he should wash the sheets since it was likely to be a while before he convinced his Master to sleep again. But he needed to finish cleaning up the mess in the bathroom, too. It just wasn't in him to walk away from messes in his house.

"Hey, Boss, we were wondering…"

Frankenstein looked up as his three kids entered the room.

"Perfect," Frankenstein interrupted. "Just who I needed to see."

"Um… why?"

"One of you… and I'm not saying which one… has been allocating my funds into other accounts, and that person somehow thought I wouldn't notice."

All three of them turned white as chalk.

"It wasn't me," M-21 said swiftly.

"Or me!" Takio put in.

"What?!" Tao whined. "How could you both sell me out so fast?"

"Oh, please…" Frankenstein sighed. "I knew it was you, Tao. So, you're going to help me clean Master's bedroom. And then you're going to help me sort through my paperwork once we get to school."

"All right…" Tao said in a resigned voice.

He pointed at Takio and M-21.

"The two of you can head to school and tell the secretary that we'll be a little late."

"Uh, but we wanted to ask you something..." M-21 began.

"We'll talk at school," Frankenstein said firmly. "I need to have a word with Tao. Now get going."

Both Takio and M-21 left in a rush.

"Good, now that they're gone…"

Frankenstein stepped up to Tao, who took a nervous step back.

"Open your mouth. Wide, please."

"Uh… you're not going to stuff anything down my throat, are you?"

Frankenstein pulled a disgusted face.

"No. Now open up."

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet…"

" _I said open your mouth!"_ Frankenstein growled. "How many times must I ask?"

Tao opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. Frankenstein peered at his teeth, gums, and the back of his throat… and thankfully, everything looked fine.

"All right. Close your mouth. You have morning breath."

Tao closed his mouth and gave him a funny look.

"Um, I know you're kind of eccentric, but what was that about?"

Frankenstein tapped his child's forehead.

"That was because you annoyed me by moving my funds around without asking." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And because… you were having nightmares last night."

Tao suddenly looked embarrassed. He cleared his throat, averting his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd notice something like that… It took you a minute to notice Takio was being attacked by the dark spear…"

"Yes, well… I know my own nightmares. Yours were unfamiliar to me... you were likely subconsciously reaching out for my help."

"Oh… um, sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up."

Frankenstein shrugged.

"I'm used to it, for the most part. I just had to make sure you were all right."

"By checking the inside of my mouth?"

"One of the first signs of being overwhelmed by the dark spear's power is having your mucous membranes start to bleed," Frankenstein explained. "You might cough up blood or have nosebleeds…"

"Oh…" Tao said thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I did see you looking at Takio's mouth and nose down in the lab…"

"Mhm. If he had suffered more serious side effects, we would have seen blood coming from the membranes in his nose, mouth, or throat."

"I see," Tao said, nodding. "Um, so... how do you deal with the nightmares? Do you have a treatment for it?"

Frankenstein felt a stab of pity in his heart. He still regretted this... He sincerely wished he hadn't let his children share his pain, no matter how much they'd begged him for it. But now that he had, it was his duty to do what he could to help them cope.

"If you find you truly cannot sleep anymore… I can give you a light sleep aid. But you should know that the nightmares never truly go away."

"Yeah… but how do you _deal_ with it? How do you make it so that you feel… functional?"

"It's a bit different for me. As I said, I carry the bulk of this curse… but I am also bonded to the Noblesse. I share his power… and his mind. When it becomes too much for me, I can retreat into his consciousness. Even when we were apart, some part of his essence remained connected to me and helped me stay in control."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you will either have to train your mind to tolerate these nightmares… try using my sleep aid… or find a noble to bind yourself to."

Tao's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Bind myself to a noble?"

"It will help, yes. You know that nobles are quite powerful. You would essentially be borrowing their strength when you needed it."

"Isn't it kind of, um… invasive?"

"For you or them?" Frankenstein laughed. "You can think of it that way. In theory, you would only bind yourself to a close friend. But in practice, the bond can be as close or as distant as you and your noble want it to be."

"Yeah… I doubt the 12th Elder was really that close with Locktis."

"Yes," Frankenstein agreed. "That was a situation of greed, clearly. The 12th Elder wanted power, and for whatever reason, Locktis agreed to the contract. An arrangement made for those reasons would merely be uncomfortable for both participants."

"Right," Tao said, nodding in agreement. "So... who would I bind myself to? If it came to that?"

"How should I know? If you're worried, go make a new friend."

"Geez, you're no help," Tao said sarcastically. "Well, you've given me a lot to think about, Boss… But thanks for looking out for us. Should I tell Takio about this, too?"

"If you'd like. Or I will speak to him separately."

"All right. And, um… I won't move your money around anymore. I just thought you could be making more if those funds were in other accounts…"

"Yes, yes… To be honest, my only interest in money is having it to take care of my school and my family."

"And buying those suits," Tao pointed out, grinning.

"Well, everyone has a vice or two, I suppose… You have your gadgets… and I like it when my family looks presentable. We are representing our Master, after all. You should take pride in that."

"Our Master?"

"Yes... our Master," Frankenstein said firmly. "Raizel has taken your blood and awakened you to your power. I'm certain he thinks of you, M-21, and Takio as his own."

"Heh... thanks."

"It's the truth. But let's get this cleaning finished so we can get to work."

"All right."

* * *

Tao grinned to himself as he watched his Boss wander back into the bathroom to keep cleaning up. Frankenstein might act like an asshole and a madman sometimes... but he really cared.

And he certainly didn't mince words, either... So he only had three options? Either deal with the nightmares, take drugs... or share his soul with a noble.

Frankenstein hadn't said so, but Tao knew that binding himself to a noble would come with consequences other than simply easing his pain. Consequences like drastically extending his life... Would he live to see a thousand years pass him by while he remained untouched by time, just like Frankenstein?

Tao shook his head. He could worry about that later. Right now, he had to strip the bed and get to school.

He quickly grabbed the blankets and yanked them off the bed before pulling the fitted sheet from the mattress. All these blankets and sheets were going to take a few loads of laundry to wash.

As he was shaking the pillows out of their pillowcases, something under the bed caught his eye. Reaching under the bed, Tao pulled out a pair of soft pajama pants. That was odd... why would Sir Raizel try and hide his pajamas under the bed? Did he think that was where the dirty laundry went? No, even he wasn't that ignorant.

Tao was about to toss the pants into the pile of sheets when he noticed that this garment happened to be stained in a certain area...

"Ah..." Tao complained quietly to himself. "I did not need to see that."

"You didn't need to see what?"

Tao jumped. Frankenstein had apparently finished cleaning up in the bathroom. He hastily tossed the dirty pants into the laundry pile.

"Nothing. Just saw M-21's hairy ass when I was getting dressed this morning."

"Was there a reason I needed that image put in my mind?" Frankenstein said sardonically. "Perhaps you'd like to mentally scar the entire household?"

"Hey, you asked."

"Well, I sincerely regret it. Now, if you'll take all that to the laundry room, I'll start washing it after school."

"Okay."

Tao swiftly gathered up the sheets and marched down the hall, his mind churning as he went.

Now that he'd seen the evidence, he couldn't just ignore it or pretend he hadn't seen it. Despite encouraging Sir Raizel to confess his feelings to Frankenstein... it seemed like things hadn't worked out. But why? He'd already seen the two of them sharing a sweet kiss together yesterday... What had gone wrong? Why was Frankenstein still making his Master spend his nights alone?

Tao sighed as he piled the sheets into the washing machine. It was shaping up to be one awkward morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious why Frankenstein thought a high school was the perfect gift for his Master. It doesn't seem like Rai pays attention in class or does homework. (I mean, maybe he does, but we just don't see it.) If Frankenstein just wanted his Master to be around other people, then he literally could have built anything else for Rai to come home to. At first, I thought it was just a funny joke/scenario that Rai wakes up and Frankenstein is running a high school. Then we find out that Frankenstein built the high school for Rai and I was like… really? Frankenstein really thought Rai would love being signed up to learn geometry and write term papers? Um... I know you're really smart, Frankenstein, but I have to question your logic here! Just a little!


	23. Chapter 23

Rai was on his way to school with friends. He was attempting to focus on their conversation, but his mind kept getting drawn to other things...

While Frankenstein had been helping him dress, his companion had also been thinking about kissing his Master's neck... There had been an effort to hide it, but Rai had seen it anyway. He had been trying to regain his composure after the mess he'd made in the bath... but seeing Frankenstein's thoughts hadn't helped with that at all.

It was extremely obvious to him now that his companion wished to engage in physical intimacy with him. And after what he'd seen and felt last night, Rai didn't have any objections. He was quite keen to find out exactly how it would feel to lie in Frankenstein's arms... to feel those lips on his neck...

He touched his fingers to his throat, right where Frankenstein had imagined kissing him.

Why couldn't Frankenstein just... ask? If Frankenstein had simply asked permission to kiss his Master's neck, Rai would have granted it in an instant.

Instead, Frankenstein was still determined to hide his true feelings. When his companion realized that his Master had seen his thoughts, Frankenstein had all but shut down, immediately blocking out any "improper" thoughts and feelings.

Still, Rai had some hope that he would get to the bottom of this. Frankenstein had promised to explain everything to him Saturday night, and Rai was just as determined to not waste this opportunity. He wanted to understand what was in his companion's heart so badly...

"Rai..."

Why wouldn't Frankenstein just... accept the way he felt? He obviously wanted to... Why... Why wouldn't he...

"Hey, Rai! Are you listening?"

Rai blinked, looking up into Shinwu's excited face.

"I was just saying... did my advice help?" Shinwu said eagerly. "Did you ask out your date?"

Rai was about to say no, but then he remembered that Frankenstein wasn't allowed to be his date. For reasons he still didn't quite understand, humans thought that it was wrong for him to love his companion. No, Lascrea was to be his date. And he would keep his word about that, but only because it would please Frankenstein.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Who's your date?" Sui asked eagerly.

"Her name is Lascrea. She is from my home country."

"Oh! Well, I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure she's just as elegant as you are, Rai."

Sui paused for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Hey, since Rai has a date, that means we have an even number of guys and girls now. Do you guys want to pair off for the entrance?" she said after a moment.

"Um, s-sure," Ikhan stammered. "I wouldn't mind."

"I suppose so," Regis said.

"Well..." Sui said, looking her friends over with a professional eye. "I think Seira and Shinwu would look good together."

"R-really?" Shinwu said, his face suddenly red as a tomato. "W-well, what do you think, Seira?"

Seira brushed her hair behind her ear before giving Shinwu a gentle smile.

"That sounds lovely."

"T-thanks!"

"All right," Sui said, nodding. "Regis, would you like to come with me?"

Regis looked startled at the blunt proposal, but he gave Sui a swift bow.

"You do have a certain amount of class about you. I will be your date."

"Great," Sui beamed at him. "Well, that leaves Ikhan and Yuna. Are you guys okay going together?"

"It's fine with me," Yuna said cheerfully.

"Me too," Ikhan said, looking relieved.

Rai was only half listening to his friends' innocent, excited chatter about the dance, which Regis and Seira occasionally got dragged into. Though he was able to easily read any human's mind, he didn't often delve into the thoughts of his school friends. Their thoughts were so simple most of the time, their concerns so ordinary.

And he loved that about them. They were completely unfettered by the troubles of the world, their worries no bigger than passing a test or asking for a date…

"So Rai, are you and Lascrea dating? Is she your girlfriend?" Shinwu asked.

"No… she is the daughter of an old family friend."

"But I bet you'd like to ask her out, right?! I mean, she must be special if she caught your eye..."

Rai sighed. His friends were exhausting sometimes... but then again... Shinwu brought up a good point.

He had never, as humans said these days, "asked out" his companion.

He certainly hadn't properly courted his companion, had he? He was Frankenstein's elder, so logically it would fall to him to begin courting the younger man. Frankenstein had said that he hadn't misunderstood anything about how relationships proceed in this day and age, but perhaps he just hadn't wanted to offend his Master...

Well, that would be very like Frankenstein. Too kind to tell his Master about his mistakes... Too polite to explain that he hadn't been made to feel like he was being valued as more then just his Master's companion. It was true that their circumstances were a little bit different considering how close they already were, but that didn't excuse his negligence.

Really, it was no wonder Frankenstein felt things were happening too fast... Rai had promised himself that he would show Frankenstein how much he cared. To that end, he would have to rectify this problem as soon as possible.

"How… does one ask?"

Both Regis and Seira shot him strange looks, but his school friends didn't seem to notice. Shinwu was already eagerly bringing up new dating websites on his phone.

"Here, try this one!" he said happily. "It's got some good advice on how to win over girls..."

"Really?" Sui said curiously. "Then how come I've never seen you with a girl before, Shinwu?"

"H-hey, that's got nothing to do with it...!"

Rai tuned them both out as he scanned the information in his phone.

Pay attention to the person… Treat them well… Compliment them… Buy them gifts…

Hm… A gift.

Now that he was thinking about it… he'd never really given his companion a gift before. Frankenstein had always been the one bringing him roses from the garden and going out into the human world to bring back his favorite tea blend…

But there was one unique gift that Frankenstein had surprised him with one day... It was something Rai had enjoyed immensely, despite the fact that he was terrible at it... because it gave him a reason to spend more time with Frankenstein. And he was fairly certain Frankenstein didn't have a set in his current home.

He wondered if such a thing still existed in this modern world. Well, only one way to find out...

"Where would I find a chess set?"

"A chess set?" Ikhan repeated. "You play chess, Rai?"

"It has been a while, but yes... I would like to play again."

"You can play with me," Ikhan offered, smiling. "I'm pretty good at chess."

"Of course," Rai said politely. Wonderful, another game the children would beat him at... "Please, where would I obtain a set?"

"The bookstore downtown has a pretty good selection of board games. They probably have chess and checkers and stuff like that..." Ikhan said thoughtfully. "We could go after school."

Rai suddenly realized that all his money had come from Frankenstein... It seemed a little silly to buy Frankenstein a present with his own money, but on the other hand, he didn't have much choice. He nodded his head.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

Rai was almost at school when he felt a powerful presence above his head.

He was immediately annoyed. He didn't like any possible enemies being close to the school or the children...

Well, he'd just have to take care of this quickly, before the bell rang for class. He'd hate to be late for class and be sent to get scolded by the principal... he didn't like disappointing Frankenstein.

In an instant, Rai had vanished from the group and gone to confront the threat. He found them easily enough... two werewolves were flying over the building, seemingly not doing anything else... but Rai couldn't count on them behaving for long. Moments later, he had intercepted their flight.

Hovering in front of the threat, Rai silently observed them both. He recognized the female werewolf as the fifth Elder of the Union, but the male was unfamiliar to him.

Both werewolves bowed to him.

"My Lord, what a pleasure to see you again…" the fifth Elder said. "The fifth Elder greets the Noblesse."

"The warrior Kentas greets the Noblesse," the male said, inclining his head respectfully.

"I believe I informed you that this territory is under my protection," Rai said flatly. He really wasn't interested in this conversation. He wanted to go to school with his friends.

"Don't worry, we're not interested in your human pets…"

"Then leave this place. As you say… all of these humans are mine to protect. I spared you before, but if you move against them, I will be forced to put an end to you."

"Now, now… we only want to look around," the Elder simpered. "We won't hurt anyone. There's just someone we're hoping to meet… Well, multiple someones…"

Rai sighed. He didn't want these werewolves wandering around his school. Especially not a werewolf that he knew for a fact had attacked Frankenstein, Rajak, and Seira…

"Someones," Kentas scoffed. "We're on an important mission, but you're just hoping to run into that man again."

What man?

"Mm..." the woman licked her lips. "I know he's here somewhere."

She glanced at him.

"You came to protect him, Lord… You must know him."

Rai's slim fingers curled into a fist. This woman wanted Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein belongs to me."

"So, you do know him…" she sighed happily. "I'd love to get my hands on him again."

"Did you not hear me?" Rai said coldly. "Frankenstein is mine."

"Oh… my Lord is very territorial… Surely you wouldn't mind sharing him just a little…?"

"Lunark," Kentas growled. "Are you trying to anger the Noblesse?"

"I'm merely asking him something!" she said defensively. "It's not like I want to hurt Frankenstein or anything… Well, not much, anyway..."

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't hurt him at all while you two were trying to rip each other to pieces."

"That's what I love about him!" the woman exclaimed. "He does what he wants, says what he wants… Fights anyone in his path… Doesn't care if his insides are on the outside…"

"We're supposed to be looking for the traitor," Kentas snapped. "Not looking for prey for you to drag back to your den."

So, they were looking for Muzaka, too? These werewolves were biting off more than they could chew... Muzaka would be more than a match for them.

But mostly, Rai didn't want anyone touching his companion. Frankenstein was _his_. The thought of the fifth Elder with her hands on Frankenstein was simply intolerable.

"Whatever you seek… it is not here," Rai butted in. "Not this traitor… and not Frankenstein. Leave this place. I do not wish to see you here again."

Both werewolves stared at him.

"Your face is awfully red, my Lord…"

"Have I not made my point clear? I would like you to leave. Do you wish to see where my patience ends?"

"Oh, I see… You wish to have him all to yourself," Lunark mused out loud.

"We will leave, Lord…" Kentas interrupted. "But there are others searching the city. They might not be so compliant. We lost two of our own here yesterday… our Leader isn't happy about that."

Rai frowned. It was more than likely that Frankenstein had been responsible for disposing of these two missing werewolves, but he must have had a reason for it. Frankenstein didn't execute people unless he had to… or he knew for a fact that their souls were corrupted beyond redemption.

"If the Lord of werewolves disagrees with my decisions, he may speak to me himself. But this city is under my protection. Everyone here is mine… especially my human companion. Do you understand?"

The woman pouted.

"Just let me borrow him… just for a day, perhaps? I promise I'll return him in one piece, I swear on my honor as a warrior."

"No, you may not 'borrow' Frankenstein," Rai said in a hard voice. "My companion is not an object to be passed around, even if I wanted to. Which I do not."

"So cruel, my Lord! Wanting to keep such a fine specimen of a man all to yourself…"

"Sir?" came a sudden voice from behind him.

Rai turned to see that Regis and Seira had followed him here.

"Pardon us, but the children were wondering where you'd gone…" Seira said politely. "We said we would look for you."

"And there's that cute little doll!" the Elder squealed.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Regis said angrily.

"What way? She was quite good for such a sweet-looking thing…"

"Enough!"

With only a single word, everyone froze and turned to stare at him. Rai had released a little bit of his power, just enough to make his point. Judging by the stunned looks on the werewolves' faces, it had obviously been effective.

"I have heard enough. You will leave and tell your Lord that this city is my home, and is therefore under my protection. I have nothing more to say to you."

Both werewolves bowed nervously.

"Yes, well... We just received word that we are needed elsewhere. We'll be on our way to deliver your message, Lord."

Then they turned tail and fled.

Rai watched the two werewolves retreating, his heart heavy.

So… Was this it?

Had he reached the end of the line?

Was this all there was to life outside the mansion? It had only been a few weeks since his last confrontation with Union Elders... Was there really nothing out here for him but endless conflict that would soon claim his life?

How long until the werewolves made their move? It was clear to him that the werewolf clan had allied with the Union… And they wanted to conquer this world that he'd only just gotten to know.

Naturally, Rai wouldn't let that happen. He would protect this place no matter what. But… it might cost him his life to do so.

While Rai would gladly give his life to protect those he cared about, he couldn't help but feel… sad. He had wanted just a little more time here… Just a little more time with his friends and family... and maybe just a little more time to find out what it was like to be in love.

But more than anything, he didn't want to leave Frankenstein behind again.

If he died... Frankenstein would be...

Rai shook his head. He didn't even want to think about it.

"Sir? Are you all right?"

Rai turned around to acknowledge Regis and Seira. They were both watching him with worried looks on their faces. To put them at ease, he gave them an easy smile.

Well, even if he had to sacrifice himself… at least he would be preserving this world for his friends. Friends like Regis and Seira, who were both very protective of him whenever they ventured out together… He cherished that as much as he cherished his school friends. Though Regis and Seira were nobles like him, they treated him like a good friend… though perhaps a bit more formally than they would have if he were anyone else.

Perhaps… he had been wrong to isolate himself in his mansion back then. There were nobles out there who could accept him as he was.

He couldn't give in to fatalism just yet... not when he had so many people in his life who needed him.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for coming to look for me… Let us return. The children are likely looking for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my head canon that Rai has always been bad at board games LOL. And since chess was invented in the 6th century, some form of chess did exist 820 years ago.
> 
> I can't decide if I'm going too far with the more human portrayal of Rai. I just liked it better when Rai started being more talkative and emotional near the end of Noblesse. It made him more interesting to me. Rai always seemed like the embodiment of a virtue, rather than an actual person with independent thoughts, feelings, and motivations. But then when he finally starts opening up, the story ends! Ahhhh!!
> 
> One reader mentioned that it's refreshing to see Rai be the one who's doing all the pining... and to be honest, that's kind of what I was going for! Thank you for noticing! I wanted Rai to actually WANT something. To be proactive for a change! (And it's always Frankie pining for Rai, so... I wanted something different haha!)
> 
> I swear I'm going somewhere with all this! There will be a confrontation with the werewolves and Muzaka and all that. I actually didn't intend for the story to be this long, but more and more stuff kept getting added to it... oh, dear... fetch the vodka!
> 
> And thanks to all the people reading! *waves shyly*


	24. Chapter 24

**Memories: The Past**

Frankenstein was pleased.

Though he was currently lying in bed suffering from many painful wounds, he couldn't help feeling pleased with himself. He had been able to aid his Master in performing his duty…

When the Lord had summoned Raizel to his palace, Frankenstein had naturally escorted his Master there. And after hearing that the Lord intended for the Noblesse to hunt down some unknown creature lurking near a human village, Frankenstein had begged his Master to allow him to fight the monster in his place.

There was no way he could simply stand by and watch his Master use up his powers when he could do something about it. Raizel had seemed hesitant, but after Frankenstein had gotten down on one knee and pleaded with him, Master had finally agreed to his request.

He was happy he'd gotten to take Raizel out into the human world, too... if only for a day. Perhaps that short visit would inspire his Master to change his mind about leaving this place... Maybe Raizel would soon allow his servant to escort him out into the human world permanently.

Frankenstein glanced out the window. The sun was setting... That meant it was tea time. Master always expected to see him around sunset. He slipped out of bed and awkwardly dressed himself. It was painful, but he managed it. He had to get moving... Raizel was probably waiting for his tea…

He was only halfway to his Master's study when he stopped dead. Raizel was walking straight toward him, a frown on his beautiful face.

"Frankenstein… what are you doing?"

"I am coming to make you your tea, Master. Naturally."

"No," Raizel said firmly. "You will go back to bed this instant."

Frankenstein nearly pouted. He was over one hundred and forty years old... and yet Raizel still made him feel like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm perfectly all right… I can serve your tea for you…"

Still frowning, Raizel stepped forward. He put a hand on Frankenstein's sleeve, pushing it up past his elbow.

A gaping wound filled with his own dark energy stared back at him.

"Perfectly fine? Is that so?"

"My regenerative abilities have improved, at least..." Frankenstein offered weakly. "And the wound isn't bleeding anymore…"

"And if I removed the rest of your clothing, I would find another dozen wounds exactly like this. No, you shall go back to bed until you are better."

"But, Master…"

Raizel's crimson eyes narrowed. It looked like he wouldn't be taking 'no' for an answer this time…

"Frankenstein, you will either go back to bed right now, or I will heal your wounds myself."

Frankenstein felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't want Raizel wasting that amount of energy on him.

"As you wish… I will return to my room."

"I will accompany you."

"You don't trust me?" he said before he could stop himself.

"You know I do, Frankenstein," Raizel said gently. "But you are obviously restless in your room, so I will sit with you."

Well, at least Master wasn't too angry...

"Thank you, Master."

Frankenstein turned and headed back towards his bedroom. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Raizel was probably right… he was already feeling weak from his wounds.

That weakness wasn't helping him maintain control over the spirits, either… He'd been doing his best to ignore the screaming in his head, but it was becoming increasingly difficult…

The dark spear was hungry… the spirits were angry they hadn't been allowed to consume another soul…

Hungry... He was just so hungry... If only he could could have devoured that monster's worthless soul. Then, at least, that pathetic being could have served a purpose: feeding these hungry spirits.

_We could have **his** soul... His soul would be far better than the soul of that disgusting freak...!_

"No," Frankenstein growled. "Not him. Don't even speak his name! Don't you dare...!"

He put a hand to his forehead, gritting his teeth, forcing himself to stay in control.

Moments later, a slim arm slipped around his back. At the same time, Raizel's powerful mind connected to his, pushing back the darkness in his head as easily as a human would brush aside cobwebs.

Master's gentle voice replaced the angry screams, echoing mildly in his head.

_Perhaps if you had stayed in bed as I asked, you would feel better now._

Frankenstein felt his body relax. Master's voice in his mind was a welcome improvement, even if his tone was a bit reproachful.

"Heh… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a monk, Master…"

_A monk?_

"Yes. I was raised by monks. They were always very firm with me as well…"

They had reached his bedroom. Raizel opened the door and led his companion inside.

Frankenstein collapsed onto the edge of the bed, more exhausted than he thought.

_I imagine they had to firm with you… you are very willful sometimes._

Frankenstein chuckled as he arranged his pillows so he could sit up in bed and speak to Raizel.

"Yes. I was a disobedient child. An absolute terror around the abbey, or so I was told."

_You haven't changed much in that regard, I see._

"No… I suppose not."

He lapsed into silence as his Master seated himself by his bedside. Raizel seemed content that his mind had stabilized, and his presence faded.

Frankenstein wished he would stay. Master's presence in his head was always comforting... but Raizel was apparently thinking about something.

"What… is an abbey?" Raizel asked after a moment.

"Oh… You have never been to an abbey?"

Master shook his head.

"An abbey is essentially a monastery run by a religious order of monks," he explained. "They are often isolated from the rest of the world, a completely self sufficient entity."

"You were raised in such a place?"

Raizel seemed curious… the glow in his crimson eyes gave him away. Frankenstein hadn't intended to discuss his life story today, but his Master wanted to know... and besides, every single part of him already belonged to Raizel.

"Yes. I was abandoned by my parents. The monks took me in," Frankenstein said reminiscently.

"I'm sorry," Raizel said softly.

"Oh, no," Frankenstein said swiftly. "It was all for the best, Master. The monks were some of the wisest men in the entire land. They had an enormous library of knowledge. I was very young when I discovered my thirst for knowledge, the thrill of learning something new. The monks taught me various languages, philosophy, history, literature, mathematics, alchemy, medicine… Everything they could teach me, I wanted to know."

"But you left the abbey."

"I did," Frankenstein confirmed.

"Why did you leave?" his Master wondered out loud. "You sound as though you enjoyed living there, surrounded by knowledge and learned men."

"Well…" He paused, flinching at the pain from his wounds. "I lived there until I was sixteen. At that point… Word reached the abbey about the mutant hoards devastating nearby villages."

"Ah… I see."

"Yes… The monks had taught me mercy, compassion, charity, forgiveness. But when I heard that innocents were being slaughtered, I was furious. I prayed that God would be merciful… but he was not. Only more death followed."

Frankenstein felt his mood darken. He had seen the flood of refugees seeking shelter in the abbey… He had seen the tears, the looks of utter hopelessness on their faces. He had sworn that if God would not answer their prayers… then he would. All the knowledge he had accumulated wouldn't be for nothing.

"I take it that was when you left the abbey?" Raizel asked.

He nodded. He'd been an impulsive young man...

"It was. I left… and I never saw my home again. I had sworn to myself that if God had turned his back on us, then I would be the one to answer the cries of the people. I would use the knowledge I gained and become powerful enough to stem the tide of evil that had been unleashed on us."

Frankenstein sighed. Had he imagined himself a god? Such hubris on his part… He had only ended up becoming a worse monster than the ones he'd hunted.

"I do not know if God exists. But if he does… then he has punished me dearly for my arrogance."

He bowed his head, gazing steadily at his mangled hands. The only reason he wasn't bleeding all over the bed was because his wounds were filled with darkness… A darkness that was hellbent on consuming him. There would be no heaven waiting for him at the end of his days… not that he deserved it after the things he'd done...

A pale hand slipped under his chin, lifting his head up. Frankenstein looked up into his Master's concerned gaze.

Then again… perhaps he was wrong.

Frankenstein wasn't a religious man. He respected the monks who had raised him, but he never had any intention of becoming a monk himself and living a life of worship and devotion. But looking at Raizel's beautiful face… feeling that pure soul connected to his own… Frankenstein couldn't help feeling as if he'd actually been blessed.

"Frankenstein… you know as well as I do that your intentions were pure. And you did exactly what you set out to do. You protected your people, despite the price you paid for doing so."

Yes… he had certainly been blessed. Fate had provided him with a life of devotion after all. If Raizel asked him to fall at his feet and worship him, Frankenstein would do it.

Raizel would never ask for such a thing, of course. He was far too modest.

Frankenstein gave his Master a reassuring smile.

_I may not believe in God... but I believe in you, Cadis Etrama di Raizel. You are my saving grace._

"Thank you, Master. I appreciate your faith in me."

* * *

Raizel wasn't pleased.

He wasn't happy with himself for allowing Frankenstein to fight in his place. But Frankenstein just wouldn't give up on the idea… His companion had insisted that it was an honor to fight for his Master.

It wasn't because he imagined his companion to be incompetent. Frankenstein's skills in battle had most definitely improved, likely thanks to his time spent practicing with Ragar. The creature had swiftly fallen to Frankenstein's dark powers… Raizel had felt obligated to step in at the end, though. Frankenstein had accumulated many wounds, and he couldn't stand to see his companion hurting anymore.

In light of those wounds, Raizel definitely wasn't happy that Frankenstein couldn't just stay in bed and rest like he'd been asked to do. He appreciated his companion's devotion, of course… but Raizel hated to see Frankenstein pushing himself to the point of collapse. And for tea, of all things.

But… he also wasn't happy that Frankenstein still believed himself to be such a monster. When he looked at the man… he saw no such thing.

Raizel saw something else entirely.

Frankenstein shifted in his bed, looking thoughtful.

"Please, Master… if I may be so bold as to ask you something personal?"

Raizel already had great difficulty denying his companion anything… he could hardly deny Frankenstein the right to ask a simple question.

"You may."

"You have heard about my younger years… would you tell me about yours? Have you always lived in this estate?"

Raizel nodded.

"I have. The Noblesse has always lived here. The estate was built here because it is considered to be sacred ground. As you've seen, my sanctuary is buried beneath us."

"Sacred ground?"

"Yes. According to legend, the first Noblesse came into existence right here on this land… And so the sanctuary was built here, and eventually the mansion on top of it. To house the Noblesse and his family."

"Your family? You have family, Master?" Frankenstein asked.

"Not anymore."

"Oh… I apologize, I'd just assumed… since nobles live for so long, that your family would still be here."

"Do not fret," he said gently. "I knew them before they went to their eternal rest. My father spent many years teaching me what it means to be the Noblesse."

"I see… so your mother and father chose to go to their eternal rest."

Raizel blinked, a little surprised that Frankenstein had figured it out so quickly. He hadn't even gotten to that part of the story yet… but then again, Frankenstein was very intelligent.

"Yes… my father was only the second Noblesse to ever live. He had been on this earth for countless ages. The weight of his many years had become too much for him to bear… So he and my mother chose to go to their eternal rest together. He passed the duty of the Noblesse on to me."

Frankenstein's handsome face darkened.

"It sounds as if he only had a child to escape his duty."

Raizel smiled gently. He picked up Frankenstein's right hand, the hand that had the most injuries. He pressed it carefully between his palms, letting a little bit of his power leak into his companion's injuries... just enough that Frankenstein wouldn't notice.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a bit overprotective?"

"No," Frankenstein admitted. "Even after I had rescued their homes and families… Most people were too intimidated or too afraid to approach me."

Raizel nodded to himself. That was certainly something he could relate to.

"I understand. Because I am the Noblesse, even my own brother was disinclined to visit me."

"You have a brother?"

"No. As I said… not anymore."

"Ah… I apologize. I didn't mean to pry."

Raizel patted his companion's hand.

"No… you have the right to ask me."

"Then may I ask what happened to your brother?" Frankenstein asked softly.

"It was… three hundred years after my father and mother went into eternal sleep, I believe. I had not been… as diligent as I should have been. My brother… defied me."

Frankenstein's blue eyes widened. It was obvious he couldn't imagine anyone defying his Master's will.

"Why?"

"He wished to have a world inhabited only by nobles. I do not know why… He would not tell me, no matter how many times I asked. But… he would not stop, and I could not contain him. If there had been any other way…"

Frankenstein squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Of course, Master… you don't need to explain yourself to me. You know I trust your decisions."

Raizel looked down. He had forgotten that he was holding his companion's mangled hand. It had just seemed so natural... But he rarely touched people, so he let Frankenstein's hand slip out from between his fingers.

"Master… may I ask you one more thing?" Frankenstein asked after a moment.

"I suppose… just one more."

"Have you given any more thought to my request?"

Raizel frowned.

"Which request was that?"

"We have lived here together for forty years… I thought perhaps now… You might have reconsidered coming out into the human world with me?"

He felt his face softening. Frankenstein still wanted that? He had thought it was just a fleeting fancy… but apparently not.

"I didn't think you were quite so serious about that…"

"I am," Frankenstein confirmed. "I want you to see the world, Master."

"I understand," Raizel said gently. "However, I do not think it is the right time yet… but do not worry so much. The time will come."

Frankenstein bowed his head.

"Yes, Master."

Raizel suddenly worried that perhaps he was stifling his companion. Did Frankenstein long for freedom? Did he hate being tied to this place?

"Is it truly so troublesome to you? Do you not like living here?"

His companion looked up, obviously startled.

"I do like it here, very much so," Frankenstein said earnestly. "It is very much like the abbey, in some ways… the grandeur, the expansive library, the garden… even the quiet. It's just… I only want what's best for you. I want you to be happy… and I worry you may not be safe here."

There was a sudden flutter in his heart at those words… Sometimes it still felt strange to hear how much Frankenstein worried for him.

"How could I not be safe with my loyal companion guarding me so diligently?" Raizel said softly.

"Ah… yes… well…"

"And please don't misunderstand… I am happy. Never doubt that."

Raizel smiled at the flush that was creeping over Frankenstein's face.

"Now... we normally have tea at this time of day. I shall go prepare it..."

"But, Master...!" Frankenstein protested.

"Frankenstein," Raizel said sternly. "I am perfectly capable of preparing my own tea."

"I... yes, Master."

"I will return momentarily. And please… stay here this time, won't you?"

Though it looked like it was killing him inside to let his Master prepare his own tea, Frankenstein nodded.

"I will."

Raizel swiftly left the room... before Frankenstein's pleading gaze could call him back.

As he walked down the hall to his study to fetch the teapot, he couldn't help noticing that the strange feeling in his heart was refusing to go away. He wondered what it was... He hadn't spent enough time around other people to be familiar with it.

Perhaps if he spent more of his days with Frankenstein, he would figure out what it meant.

* * *

As soon as his Master had left, Frankenstein looked back down at his palms.

Raizel had held his hand.

Master had obviously thought he wouldn't notice, but he had felt that little bit of power seeping into him, healing some of the gashes in his hands. He had thought about telling Raizel to stop, that he didn't need to waste any power on something like that...

But... Frankenstein hadn't wanted him to let go, either.

Aside from how that sensation had made his heart race... He couldn't help but wonder if this was a good sign. Raizel had already changed quite a bit since the two of them had started living together. And it had only been forty years, too. Forty years still seemed like a long time to him, but it was likely nothing more than the blink of an eye to Raizel.

Raizel was already becoming much more open, more sociable, more willing to leave the mansion for longer periods of time. He still preferred to speak directly into his companion's mind, and still spent quite a bit of time gazing out the window of his study, but as today proved... Raizel was changing, little by little.

He couldn't be impatient. The two of them were likely going to live for centuries together. He couldn't push Raizel to change his lifestyle so quickly... Besides, he'd already seen that his Master still harbored a deep desire to see the world and live like the humans he'd seen. If he just waited, surely Raizel would leave here with him one day.

Until then, he would just have to continue to guard and protect his Master. He would defend Raizel from monsters and traitorous family leaders alike. Anything that threatened his Master would be swiftly disposed of. He just had to get stronger... until nothing could stand against him, and he no longer needed his Master's help.

That way, Master would never have to use his powers again, and they could stay this way... He could stay by his Master's side forever. Bound together by blood until the end of days.

Hopefully he'd be well enough to make his Master's tea tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankie's backstory could literally be a whole other comic all on its own. It seems like he did a whoooole lot of shit before he met Rai. Like... a lot, a lot... 
> 
> I wasn't sure I was going to include this chapter or not. I dunno, I wrote it, but then I wasn't sure it fit in anywhere, you know? But what the hell, it's in now. I was just so curious about Rai's family and Frankenstein's childhood, so I wanted some kind of explanation! I really wanted some questions about the manwha answered! What happened to Rai's father, mother, and brother? (Because that whole thing about Rai killing his own brother was very poorly explained!) How exactly does being the Noblesse work? Where was Frankenstein educated back in the dark ages? Why is he so passionate when it comes to protecting his fellow humans?
> 
> There are a bunch of interesting things about Rai and Frankenstein that are hinted at in the story but never explored very much… and I think a lot of us would have liked a better explanation. Not saying mine is perfect, but I dunno… it's something, I guess!


	25. Chapter 25

**Memories: Chess & Roses**

A mere two days later, Frankenstein had already resumed caring for his Master.

Raizel wasn't convinced that his companion should be out of bed and working so soon, but Frankenstein was far too stubborn… He clearly hated the idea of not being able to fulfill his duties.

Well, he'd merely have to keep an eye on his companion… just in case.

That was easy enough to accomplish right now… Frankenstein was outside, tending the rose garden. He almost always gardened in the morning, when the air was cooler.

Strangely, there was someone else around, too.

There was another noble presence nearby. Based on what he was feeling, he thought it might be Edian. He hadn't seen her in a while... He wondered why she was hiding in the trees instead of coming to greet him. Perhaps she was just enjoying a morning walk through the forest... but most people didn't come near his mansion unless they planned to see him.

Well, he wouldn't force her to come in if she didn't want to.

Raizel turned his attention back to watching Frankenstein prune the roses, guilt rising in his heart. Frankenstein was clearly still in pain… his movements were slow and awkward. He had offered to heal his companion completely, but Frankenstein had adamantly refused.

Thankfully, Frankenstein was almost done with his work… he was busy cutting flawless blooms to bring inside.

A gift for his Master.

Raizel smiled gently as he watched. The garden had only gotten more spectacular in the last ten years… The roses Frankenstein was collecting were absolutely stunning. Now, instead of an entire garden of crimson roses, there was a rainbow of colors climbing the trellises.

He still didn't quite understand how had Frankenstein managed such a thing… How had he modified the roses to reflect such brilliant colors? Raizel was certain roses didn't normally come in such colors… There was everything from sky blue to blood red, from sunshine yellow to purple as dark at the midnight sky… and orange as fiery as a sunset.

These flowers were something Frankenstein had created in his laboratory. Raizel still had no clue how he'd done it, and he'd even been listening to his companion's thoughts as he'd worked on them.

Still… It was comforting and familiar to listen to Frankenstein's thoughts, even if he didn't understand them. His companion truly was a brilliant and imaginative man.

Raizel frowned as Frankenstein suddenly stopped and put a hand to his side, cringing as he nearly dropped the flowers he was carrying.

Before he knew it, Raizel found himself leaping from his window and drifting down to Frankenstein's side.

"Frankenstein… Are you all right?"

"Oh, Master!" he said, straightening up as best he could. "You didn't need to come out here for me…"

"No, I am responsible for you," Raizel said gently. "And you should not be overworking yourself right now… I'm sure the garden can wait for a few days while you rest."

"It's nothing, I'm all right…" Frankenstein promised him. "I'm almost finished out here. I'd only wanted to ask you which roses you would like in your study. Do any of these appeal to you?"

Raizel looked at the bundle of flowers in Frankenstein's arms. They were all so beautiful… how was he supposed to choose just one?

"They are all lovely," he admitted.

Frankenstein chuckled.

"No opinion at all? Shall I choose for you, then?"

"Don't you always?"

His companion looked mildly offended.

"I only pick the best for you, Master…"

"I know. I trust you."

"Well, I think I know just the one…"

Though he was clearly starting to feel the pain of his wounds, Frankenstein still smiled as he jostled the roses in his arms, apparently searching for one in particular… After a tense moment, Frankenstein pulled out a single white rose.

Blue eyes sparkling, Frankenstein held it out to his Master.

"This is the one," Frankenstein said confidently. "I put a great deal of effort into modifying these… I hope it is to your liking?"

Raizel reached out to take the bloom from him. The rose had seemed white from a distance... But upon closer inspection, the rose was such a pure white, it was almost silver… The petals shimmered as if they were made of moonlight.

"Why this one?" Raizel asked softly.

"Because it is a reflection of you, of course."

"How so?"

"You don't know?" Frankenstein asked, surprised.

He shook his head.

"To be honest… In all my years of being able to sense souls, I have never felt another with a soul such as yours, Raizel. Your spirit is just so pure. It is truly unique… and worth protecting."

Raizel bowed his head, turning away from Frankenstein while gazing steadily at the white rose in his hands.

Was that... how Frankenstein really thought of him…?

"As are you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that…"

"I said… the white roses will do nicely," Raizel said, raising his head. "Thank you, Frankenstein."

He was feeling a little funny again… His fingers tensed around the flower he was holding.

"Master? Are you all right? Do you not like the white roses…? I can get others…"

"No… I like the white roses very much. Please bring them to my study, and then get some rest… You are quite clearly tired from overwork."

"I'm fine, but are you…?"

"I… I feel a little off, but it's nothing to be concerned about, I'm sure."

Almost as soon as he'd said it, Raizel realized he'd made a mistake. Frankenstein's eyes widened in alarm, and dark energy began seeping from his skin… the beautiful flowers in his arms dissolved into ash.

Raizel frowned as he watched the dust float to the ground. He should have known better than to mention that he was feeling off to Frankenstein… that was simply asking to rouse the evil spirits possessing his companion.

"Raizel, are you all right? What's bothering you?" Frankenstein said anxiously. "I'm certain I could treat you if you tell me your symptoms…"

"Frankenstein…" Raizel said gently, hoping to ease his companion's worries. "It's nothing. I must just be tired from worrying about you, hm?"

"But…"

Raizel reached out and put his free hand to his companion's cheek, connecting to his mind. Frankenstein's worry immediately gnawed at him, but Raizel simply pushed it back with a quick rush of calming energy.

He didn't usually like to manipulate his companion's emotions just to suit his own whims… but sometimes it was the easiest way to stop the souls possessing Frankenstein from being able to harm him.

Frankenstein's mind calmed a little, his gaze softening. The dark energy retreated back into his body.

"Well… if you say so, Master… at least let me make you some tea after I bring the roses up to your study. That will help you relax."

"Of course," Raizel said. "But please, make enough for the both of us. You need to relax as well."

"Certainly, I'll be right up."

"Take your time… don't strain yourself, please…"

"I will be very careful," Frankenstein assured him.

Raizel nodded, and drifted back inside through the wide window of his study.

The white rose trembled in his hand.

He was grateful that the beautiful white rose had been spared from Frankenstein's toxic powers. He didn't normally do this himself, but he wanted to preserve this rose.

Raizel pulled out a slender vase from a cabinet, filling it with water from a pitcher. He carefully placed the rose in the vase, moving it to the center of the center of the table where it shimmered in the morning sun.

Once that was done, he went back to his usual position by the window. Frankenstein was perusing the silvery roses, picking out what he obviously considered to be the most perfect blooms.

This feeling inside him clearly had something to do with Frankenstein.

Perhaps he felt this way because of how much having a blood-bonded companion had changed his life… and changed him.

Looking back, it truly was amazing how much his life had changed since Frankenstein had come into his home… His days had used to be so empty and unchanging… now they were anything but.

He had even once considered his life to be nothing but adherence to his duty… His existence completely encompassed by his role as a Noblesse.

That was… until Frankenstein came.

When they'd met, he had sensed such pain and sorrow in the human… This man clearly needed someone to look after him. Raizel hadn't been intending to ask Frankenstein to stay with him, but… he didn't want this human to be taken away from him, either.

For once in his very long life, Raizel had felt the warmth of companionship.

In Frankenstein's tea, he'd had a taste of home.

At long last… he had a companion. A friend. Someone who was willing to stay by his side, even without a contract binding him. Someone who didn't fear him or what he represented... It was almost too good to be true.

But, if he was being honest… it was more than that. Frankenstein had been lonely, too…

Raizel had never been in this position before. He had never been a friend and companion to someone else. But considering his life now, the closeness he felt with Frankenstein... It was clear that he was as much of a companion to Frankenstein as Frankenstein was to him.

He hoped he was a good one… He hoped he brightened Frankenstein's days, the same way that his companion did for him.

Maybe that was it. This feeling had to be indicative of how strong their bond had grown.

Yes... that had to be it... right?

"Master?"

Startled, Raizel turned around. Frankenstein was standing in the doorway, holding an armful of the silvery moonlight roses.

"Apologies, I didn't meant to startle you."

"No, it's all right. I was simply lost in thought."

"Of course. I only wanted to bring the roses before making tea for us…"

Raizel nodded.

Frankenstein came into the room, placing the roses into a crystal vase and arranging them neatly. He filled the vase with water from the water pitcher. Raizel watched him do so, that funny feeling swirling in his chest.

"I will return with tea, Master," Frankenstein said, bowing swiftly to him. "Please call for me if you begin to feel ill."

After Frankenstein had gone, Raizel turned his attention to the bouquet of flowers. The blooms were so stunning, they almost didn't seem real… He supposed they technically weren't real flowers, having been artificially modified to appear this way.

But perhaps their artificial nature didn't matter. After all, Frankenstein himself was a modified creation, made by his own hands. Both his roses and his companion were artificial... but they were still beautiful.

He glanced out the window. It seemed Edian had left rather than come inside... he wondered what she wanted. Frankenstein hadn't seemed to react to her presence, like he had the last time Urokai, Ragus, and Gradeus had visited him.

It was odd, really... Frankenstein had been so insistent that the three of them should leave that day. It wasn't that he didn't trust Frankenstein, but he wondered if perhaps his companion's furious outburst had made it seem like he didn't want _any_ company anymore.

"Master, I have tea..."

He looked up from the flowers. Frankenstein had returned, pushing a cart of tea and cookies.

"Please, sit... I made a tea blend to help you relax," he added, picking up the tray.

Falling back into their familiar routine, Raizel seated himself in his favorite armchair. Frankenstein brought the tray over to the table, pouring a cup for his Master and for himself.

Frankenstein awkwardly lowered himself onto the seat across from his Master.

Tentatively, Raizel reached out to brush against his companion's mind. He expected Frankenstein to be angry about his wounds, or irritated at the very least... but strangely, Frankenstein seemed to be feeling rather content.

Why? Why was he so content with his pain?

_Frankenstein... Are you all right? If it would ease your pain, I can heal a few of your wounds..._

"No, thank you," Frankenstein said, shaking his head. "I am gathering quite a bit of good data from watching my wounds heal..."

_You are not experimenting on yourself anymore, are you?_

"No, Master," Frankenstein said hastily. "I am only collecting data on my condition. That monster didn't hold back at all when facing me. Ragar tries to avoid giving me such deep wounds, so I hadn't much chance to see how my regenerative abilities have improved."

Raizel lowered his gaze to the teacup in his hand. He should not have let Frankenstein take on any of his burden... He didn't want his companion hurt because of him. Frankenstein had enough suffering in his life.

_I should not have let you fight in my place... You are my responsibility, and I allowed you to be harmed._

"Master, please... I will heal soon enough, so you don't need to feel any guilt over my wounds. I promised to serve and protect you for as long as I may live. It is my honor to fight in your name."

That didn't make him feel much better... What would he do if his companion was gone? What good was honor if Frankenstein was lost in the process of obtaining it?

"You won't lose me."

Raizel looked up into those beautiful sapphire eyes. There was a reassuring warmth coming from his companion's mind, but...

_I would like to believe that._

Frankenstein seemed to sense his unhappiness, and he sighed softly.

"Ah... perhaps... I might give you something? It will take your mind off things..."

He got up and went over to the cart, picking up a flat wooden box Raizel hadn't noticed. The box had intricate carvings on it... Raizel found his curiosity piqued. What was it?

"May I?" Frankenstein asked.

Raizel nodded, and Frankenstein placed the box in his lap.

"I bought this the last time I went to fetch tea leaves from the outside," Frankenstein explained. "I thought you might like some distraction?"

Curiously, Raizel opened the box. Inside, there was a wooden board with a black and white pattern pained on it... On top of that lay several carved stone figures. One set appeared to be carved out of black stone, the other out of a soft white stone. Raizel lifted one out of the box, running his fingers over the delicate carvings.

_What are these?_

"This is a chess set, Master. It is a game played by the nobility of the human world. The game requires planning and strategy as two opponents maneuver their pieces across the board in an attempt to capture the opposing side's King."

_Ah... so it is a reenactment of a battle between kingdoms?_

"In a way, yes. Each piece represents a member of a kingdom..."

Frankenstein pointed to the piece in Raizel's hand.

"For example, the piece you have there is the knight. Each different piece may make different movements across the board, so thinking about how you plan to capture your opponent's pieces is crucial."

_I see... Then... You shall teach me to play?_

"Of course, Master. That was my intention."

Frankenstein set up the board, Raizel noting the placement of the pieces. After setting up the game board, Raizel listened attentively as Frankenstein explained and demonstrated the rules of the game. It helped that he could hear Frankenstein's thoughts on chess, which gave him a much greater insight into how to play.

_Thank you. I believe I understand how this game is played now._

"Well... are you ready to try a game, Master? Or would you like to rest?"

_I will try. Although I fear I may be no match for you..._

His companion grinned, a playful light in his eyes.

"I'll go easy on you. I promise."

Raizel couldn't help it, he smiled in return.

_Then... You may begin._

* * *

In another estate in Lukedonia, five male nobles were gathered in a library, waiting for one last person to join them.

"Edian should be here soon..." Ragus said, looking out the window.

The door to the library creaked open, and Edian walked into the room, looking surprised at how many were gathered.

"Ah... I didn't realize you were entertaining so many guests."

All five men turned to face her. She bowed in greeting.

"We're all just worried about Raizel," Locktis said calmly. "Ragus said you bring news of him?"

"Yes..." Edian said slowly. "Ragus Tradio... I have gone to the Noblesse's estate to assess his well being, as you asked."

"Well? How is he? What is he doing?"

"Before I tell you... Might I ask why you want to know? Why do you not go see Raizel yourself?" Edian asked quietly.

"As I told you, we are concerned about the influence Frankenstein has over Raizel. And that mutant had Raizel turn us out the last time we visited his estate."

"Well, I'm not sure what you're looking to hear..." she said, peering around the room. "I saw Raizel in the garden with Frankenstein. It seems as though they are quite close..."

"Were they doing anything?"

"Frankenstein gave Raizel a rose. They spoke a bit, but I couldn't hear what they were saying... and then Raizel..." she paused, biting her tongue. "Then Raizel touched the human's cheek."

There were sour looks all around.

"I see... thank you, Edian."

"Forgive me for saying so, but... I'm not sure why this matters so much to you. Raizel has always been a private person... And if he is comfortable with his companion, then what can we do about it? Even if we disagree, it is his decision..."

"Yes, thank you," Ragus snapped. "That is all I wished to know."

"You aren't planning on fighting Frankenstein again, are you? You know that will only bring trouble... The Lord will declare you all traitors."

"I said, that will be all! You may go."

Edian scowled.

"I am not a servant for you to order around, Ragus. I will not be spying on Raizel again. You should let this issue drop."

She turned and swept out of the room.

"We may need to do something about her..." Gradeus said, sneering. "She'll go running to the Lord, like a little rat."

"Don't worry, I have a plan to deal with her, but about what she said concerning Raizel..."

"You don't think he... fancies that human?" Locktis said in a disbelieving tone.

"The Noblesse... in love with that mutant?" Urokai hissed. "How could anyone love that thing?"

"Well, no one has seen Raizel without his human in years," Zarga pointed out. "They are always together. Frankenstein accompanies him everywhere. If they truly do fancy each other, then separating them may be especially difficult."

"That's true... You know the Lord had Raizel hunt down a creature a few days ago? And who do you think Raizel took with him?"

"So he'd rather have that mutant defend him than any of us?" Urokai growled. "He thinks that human is better than us?"

"Still... that is just more proof that our actions are just. It appears the Noblesse is indeed going in the wrong direction," Locktis said. "He is losing sight of his priorities..."

"Yes. It was ludicrous enough when Raizel actually listened to that freak and turned us out of his home... It won't be long before he is putting that human before attending to his duties."

"Something must be done. Especially since it appears we won't be able to convince the Noblesse that our cause is just... not if he is siding with the humans."

"Yes... I thought just getting rid of Frankenstein would be enough, but... it looks like we may need to reassess our plan."

"You really think we can do it? Even if all of us confronted him at once, we would be unable to do a thing to the Noblesse..." Zarga pointed out. "And besides, if we try anything and fail, the Lord will declare us guilty of treason."

Ragus Tradio tapped his withered fingers on the table.

"There may be a way... if we plan this out very carefully. We can completely cover up our involvement. And without the Noblesse to pass judgment on us... We can enact our will on this world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Rai and Frankie being sweet together! At the beginning of Noblesse, a lot of readers thought Frankie was going to turn out to be a bad guy and betray Rai. But not only is Frankie unfailingly loyal, but he is always very sweet and gentle and patient with his Master. And Rai sticks to Frankie like glue LOL. Seriously, when he's not with the school kids, he's basically attached at the hip to Frankie. They're so cute!
> 
> Like many people, I just had to wonder... why don't they just hook up already? If Rai hadn't gone into sleep, they would have lived alone together forever, like an old married couple. Frankie is likely the person Rai has spent the most time with in his entire life. Might as well just admit to your undying love already! We're waiting!
> 
> This was the Memory I was going to post last chapter (before I randomly decided on a backstory chapter)... so I had to rework it to fit with that one! 
> 
> And thanks for worrying about me burning out, readers! But I'm literally just copying and pasting stuff that I wrote months ago LOL. Like I said, I began writing this during quarantine. I will be slowing down soon to edit new material, however. (Especially the naughty stuff! I want that to be just right...)


	26. Chapter 26

When they were done cleaning, Frankenstein had called a car to drive them to school.

Some days, Tao could hardly believe his luck... Not only had he and his comrades been rescued from their miserable lives of servitude to the Union, but now they lived in the lap of luxury. They ate delicious food, slept in soft beds, and were well taken care of by a brilliant doctor and an all-powerful noble.

Tao glanced at Frankenstein, who was frowning at his hands. There were dark circles under his eyes again. Tao felt a little bad about that... he wondered if Frankenstein looked so tired because he'd been forced to listen in on his nightmares.

Or... had Frankenstein simply been up all night worrying about his Master?

He knew for a fact that Frankenstein would not appreciate being interrogated about his relationship with Sir Raizel. But Tao couldn't help wondering if they had really messed things up by barging into Frankenstein's office the other day... Because if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Frankenstein would do anything for his Master.

So why did it seem like Frankenstein was denying his Master? Why was Sir Raizel spending his nights alone when Frankenstein was right next door to him?

He owed Frankenstein and Sir Raizel everything. And knowing what he did about how they both suffered, how he himself now shared Frankenstein's pain... He knew that the two of them deserved some happiness.

"Tao? You awake? We're here."

He'd apparently been zoning out in the car... Frankenstein was holding the door open for him.

"Coming…" he said, hastily climbing out of the car.

Frankenstein had already set off across the courtyard, so Tao had to jog to catch up.

As they were walking across the school yard, Tao suddenly shivered. A wave of energy had just washed over him, making his hair stand up. It was awfully familiar, too...

He anxiously looked up at his Boss. Frankenstein's face had stiffened.

"Master... What are you doing...?" Tao heard Frankenstein say under his breath. He saw Frankenstein's fingers twitching like he was itching to summon his dark weapon.

For a moment, Tao was convinced that his Boss was going to rush off to aid his Master... but Frankenstein simply shook his head and headed into the building.

"Hey... that was Sir Raizel sending out that energy... wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want to know what's going on...?"

"That was a warning," Frankenstein said curtly. "Master was warning someone to stay away... and I can't rush off right in the middle of the courtyard like this. Master is not in any danger. If he were, I would know."

"Uh... it's just that you seem angry."

"You must be mistaken."

Tao was sure that he wasn't mistaken. Frankenstein might not realize it, but a subtle dark energy was seeping from his skin. Students were looking around, some of them clearly unnerved by this threatening power that they could feel but not see...

He waved to M-21 and Takio as he passed them. Both of them seemed to sense that the Boss was in a bad mood, and they stayed at their posts.

Lucky them. Tao knew that if he tried to run from the pile of paperwork waiting for him, he'd just get dragged back inside by his earlobe.

When they made it to the Chairman's office, Tao nearly cringed at the piles of papers on Frankenstein's desk.

"Geez, Boss... I didn't realize you were this behind on paperwork..." Tao commented.

Frankenstein shot him an annoyed look.

"There wouldn't be so much paperwork if someone hadn't built so many additions onto the school…" Frankenstein said stiffly. "And spent a great deal of my money on top of that."

"Oh… um…" Tao stammered. "I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal… It isn't, is it?"

"No, but I thought since all this nonsense is your fault, you could help me with the permits and forms," Frankenstein said, setting a pile of paperwork down on the coffee table.

"Fine…" Tao sighed.

He sat down at the coffee table, pulling the pile of papers toward him and starting to work. Unfortunately, filling out permits was dull work, and Tao soon found his attention wandering.

Tao glanced at Frankenstein. The Boss was diligently working, his hands flying across the pages, a look of intense focus on his face. Frankenstein always gave a hundred percent in anything he did… so why wasn't he giving Sir Raizel a hundred percent?

"What?" Frankenstein said quietly, his eyes still fixed on his work. "If you've got something to say, just spit it out."

"All right… Why are you ignoring Sir Raizel?"

"Me? Ignoring the Master?" Frankenstein said, finally looking up. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah… I thought you two were going out now," Tao pointed out. "I mean, you guys have been together long enough… So why are you acting like you don't care that he might be in trouble...?"

Frankenstein froze, dark energy instantly gathering around his hands.

"I do care... but as I told you, Master was not in any danger," Frankenstein said in a low voice. "He arrived at school shortly after we did. Please, just do your work."

"Yeah, then why are you still so pissed off?"

Now Frankenstein was starting to become truly angry... The pen in his hand turned to dust.

"None of your business."

"Did something happen between you two...?"

"Why are you pushing this?!" Frankenstein demanded, rummaging in his desk for a new pen. "First M-21, now you... Is Takio outside waiting for his turn to interrogate me?"

"Look, we're not trying to interfere in your personal business..." Tao said hastily. "It's just that Sir Raizel obviously wants something from you, and you're ignoring him, which really isn't like you."

"Don't patronize me, Tao," Frankenstein growled. "I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my Master."

"Patronize you?" Tao said seriously, sitting up straight to look his Boss in the eye. "Would I really patronize the person who gave me a home? Or the person who gave me a job? And you really think I'd patronize the person who _literally_ made me what I am today?"

Tao took a deep breath.

"I'm not patronizing you. I'm just trying to help you see things clearly. Maybe it's hard because the two of you were apart for so long, but… don't you think that time apart was hard on him, too?"

Things weren't getting any better… The Boss looked like he was chewing off his own tongue.

"You have the wrong idea, and I'd appreciate it if you could let this go. Please."

"No," Tao argued. "I've seen the way Sir Raizel looks at you, and I know he's serious about this. I'd rather see him be happy, and it's obvious you care about him more than anything… So why not just give him what you both want?"

"Because it's not that simple!"

"Yes, it is!" Tao shot back. "What are you so worried about, anyway? Your standing as the school's Chairman? You know you can just keep it a secret, right? Nobody needs to know what you guys do at home!"

"You really think I don't know that?" Frankenstein snapped.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't have a problem..."

"You clearly do."

"Could you please stop this already? You're giving me a headache."

"Is it because you're both guys?" Tao asked. "You didn't seem bothered by that yesterday..."

Frankenstein seemed to have had enough, and he slammed his hand on the desk.

"No, that is not the problem! Raizel's gender is the least of my worries! Maybe I'd just rather see my Master love someone who isn't a literal monster wearing a human skin!"

Tao flinched. Frankenstein was upset now. When the Boss opened his mouth to speak again, toxic black energy seeped out from between his teeth and dripped into his lap.

"Let me repeat: There are much better options for my Master than me," Frankenstein told him, dark blood coating his lips and oozing down his chin. "Any intimacy with me would only hurt him!"

"Hurt him? What do you...?"

"I mean that he can do better than a cursed mutant, don't you think?" Frankenstein interrupted.

"No," Tao said flatly.

For the first time, Frankenstein seemed a little caught off guard.

"No?"

"You can put that nasty oozing face away, because I'm not buying your whole 'monster man' act. Nobody who's seen you around Sir Raizel would buy it."

"You should know by now that it's not an act," Frankenstein countered, searching his pocket for a tissue.

"I know, I know what it's like for you…"

"You don't, Tao. You've only had a taste of it," Frankenstein said, wiping at his mouth. "I gave you one powerful soul to augment your power. Try housing over thirty thousand evil spirits in your head and then talk to me about how _human_ you feel."

"That… that may be true," Tao said, pulling himself together. "And you may be as far from human as you can get, but I don't think that makes you any less worthy of him."

Frankenstein snorted disbelievingly as he finished cleaning his mouth.

"You can think whatever you want… but I'm going to make sure my Master is happy, no matter what it takes."

"Invite him into your room, then. I guarantee you he'll be happy."

"Here's an idea," Frankenstein snapped. "Be quiet and focus on your work. And don't forget, you're helping to set up the spring formal on Saturday morning."

"I haven't forgotten. We're driving everyone to the dance that night after we're done setting up, too. You're going to be there, right?"

"Yes. I will have to stay on location to greet arriving students, and we will all be chaperoning the event. And we will have to stay afterward to pack up everything we brought with us."

Instantly, the gears in Tao's head started spinning and a plan started taking shape.

"All right, no problem."

* * *

"Done!" Tao said proudly.

Frankenstein looked up just as Tao dropped the pile of completed paperwork back on his desk.

"All right," he said, picking up the papers to sort through them. "It's almost lunchtime. You may as well go eat now."

Tao shot him a sideways glance at the door, a guilty look on his face.

"Uh... you're not mad at me, are you?"

"No," Frankenstein said shortly. "You only had Master's best interests in mind. That's understandable."

"Right... I'm going to lunch, then. You want anything?"

"It's fine, I have something," Frankenstein said, pointing at his private mini-fridge.

Tao nodded and left.

As soon as Tao was gone, Frankenstein slumped back into his chair.

Why was his entire family being so stubborn? Couldn't they see that Raizel deserved better? Didn't they understand that Raizel was using up too much of his power already? Being his Master's lover was simply out of the question...

So why couldn't they all just let it go?

It was clear what his Master should be saving his energy for, and it wasn't him. There was no reason to have Raizel wasting any more power on his servant. Not when Master already had his duties to attend to... battles only he could win...

Frankenstein shook his head. Sometimes, Raizel was just as stubborn as he was.

How many times had he pleaded with Raizel to conserve his energy? Master had fainted just last night from using too much power... And yet only hours ago, his Master had spent even more energy to scare away what Frankenstein could only assume to be more werewolves.

Why wouldn't Raizel call on his companion to help him? He would rather die than ask for help?

Frankenstein clenched his fists, trying to keep the spirits in his head from getting too agitated.

This had all played out many times before... Master hated when his companion got hurt while helping him with his duties. He hated to see Frankenstein struggling to control his cursed weapon. His Master saw himself as responsible for his companion's pain. Raizel took his position as the Noblesse very seriously... maybe a little too seriously.

But Frankenstein could handle any amount of physical pain if it meant sparing his Master's life. What he couldn't handle was the thought of losing Raizel a second time.

What would he do if Raizel left him behind again?

In an attempt to distract himself, Frankenstein got up, pulling one of his homemade bento boxes out of the fridge. These were easy enough to make for the kids to take to work, and he could make them in bulk for the whole household. Raizel was the only one who didn't care for them much, usually insisting on having his ramen.

Unfortunately, he wasn't feeling especially hungry. Not with these memories filling his head... Memories of wandering the earth alone with nothing but the voices in his head for company... Several painful centuries of wondering why Raizel had waited so long to call for him the day he'd disappeared.

Years and years of blaming himself for Raizel's disappearance had almost broken him.

He forced himself to start eating. He could go for quite a while without food, but not doing the things normal humans did, like eating and sleeping, would eventually weaken him too much.

Out of respect for his Master, Frankenstein had never asked why Raizel had left him behind eight hundred and twenty years ago. He had formulated many hypotheses over the years... It was more than likely that Raizel simply hadn't wanted him to be harmed.

So Raizel thought he'd be better off being abandoned instead of being allowed to defend his Master... to die with him, if it came to that?

Perhaps he didn't really want to know the truth.

* * *

Rai was walking down the hall toward Frankenstein's office, feeling even more nervous than he had yesterday, if that was possible.

He'd promised to have tea with Frankenstein today, just like always. But part of him was concerned after what he'd done earlier, unleashing even more of his power, more than he had intended to... What if his hands started shaking again, like they had this morning? That would only upset Frankenstein, and likely ruin tea time.

Regis and Seira had once again gone to the library to study rather than come for tea... Rai was starting to suspect why they were doing this, but he honestly couldn't say he minded. It was hard to find time to be alone with Frankenstein when there were so many people around him.

With that in mind, Rai entered Frankenstein's office without hesitation. He had to savor these moments while he could. Frankenstein looked up from his work... he was just as handsome as always, but he once again seemed a bit tired.

"Good afternoon, Master..." Frankenstein said, standing up from his desk. "Will Regis and Seira be joining us today?"

"They went to the library again today."

"Ah... They have been quite studious lately, haven't they?"

"Yes."

"Well, the tea is almost ready... Please, sit down and relax."

Rai sat down in his usual spot on the couch, waiting for Frankenstein to serve him tea.

As soon as he'd sat down, he felt his body heating up. This was the couch that Frankenstein had imagined making love to him on... Was that how tea time would end after Saturday? Would Frankenstein make love to him right here in his office before sending him back to class?

Rai swiftly shook his head to clear it. Now that was certainly inappropriate... They were at a school with young ones. Frankenstein had more propriety than that. It was only a dream, after all...

Frankenstein set a silver tray on the coffee table in front of him.

"Here you are... I made a new blend today. I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will," Rai said, pleased. He always liked it when Frankenstein brought him new teas to sample.

Frankenstein draped a towel over his arm and stood dutifully nearby as Rai sipped his tea. It was just as good as he expected.

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

Frankenstein nodded and smiled.

He peeked up at Frankenstein from under his eyelashes. Frankenstein was looking a little tense, despite the gentle smile on his face.

Rai wondered if Frankenstein was nervous because he was remembering what had happened the last time they'd had tea alone in his office. He had sat in his companion's lap and felt those strong arms around him... And he had gotten his first kiss.

He'd often had tea while buried in Frankenstein's thoughts. Would the tea taste even better while sitting in Frankenstein's lap... and finished with sweet kisses?

Perhaps after Saturday had passed... Frankenstein would allow him to try.

Maybe then he'd finally be close enough.

Was Frankenstein thinking about that, too? His companion seemed to be absently biting his lower lip... that sort of nervous energy didn't suit him at all, not when Frankenstein was usually so bold and brash.

Rai wanted to comfort Frankenstein and submerge himself in the man's brilliant mind... He wanted to let his companion know that he had enjoyed everything that had happened between them yesterday. He had no regrets... and he wanted more.

But if he slipped into Frankenstein's mind now, he might give away his plans to surprise his companion with gifts tonight. Rai hoped Frankenstein wouldn't consider a few gifts to be too much... All he wanted was to let Frankenstein know how much he cared, and that he was valued. And perhaps... to court his companion properly.

"How are your classes going, Master?" Frankenstein asked, seemingly to break the unusually awkward silence in the room. "Are you getting used to the lessons?"

"Oh, yes... I am quite enjoying familiarizing myself with the current literature..."

Unfortunately, as he was about to tell Frankenstein about a particular novel he'd read, Rai's hands started to feel weak and out of his control. The teacup slipped from his fingers before he could put it back on the saucer... The porcelain cup shattered on the floor.

Rai looked up anxiously, more worried about Frankenstein's reaction than he mess he'd just made.

And sure enough, Frankenstein's gaze had filled with worry.

"Master... Your hands are shaking again," Frankenstein said softly.

"It's nothing," Rai said quietly. "No need to worry..."

"Yes... nothing..." his companion repeated, his eyes glazed over. But before Rai could look further, Frankenstein had knelt down to pick up the broken cup.

Frankenstein started to pick up the pieces, but then... he stopped. Instead of crouching, he got down on his knees before his Master, bowing his head.

"Master… May I ask you something?"

Rai noticed that the tension in his companion's mind seemed to have reached a boiling point... that probably didn't bode well.

"Yes, of course."

"Why… were you using your powers earlier?"

He immediately tried to stop his hands from shaking, but he couldn't manage it. Unfortunately, that information would only make Frankenstein more upset...

"The fifth Elder was here, along with another werewolf warrior… I simply commanded them to leave before they caused more trouble," Rai said quietly.

Frankenstein sighed heavily.

"I would have taken care of that for you… There was no need for you to use your powers, Master… Not after what happened last night…"

Rai immediately felt guilty. He had fainted in Frankenstein's arms last night… it was no wonder his companion was so worried.

"And now it seems you are unwell again… And I… I can't..."

Frankenstein snapped his mouth shut, seemingly unable to finish his thought.

Rai didn't know what to say. He hadn't been intending to unleash such energy this morning, so why had he?

Though the presence of two potential threats had indeed annoyed him, that wasn't what had made him so upset. No… it had been the fifth Elder's insistence that he _share_ his companion with her.

Had he spent so much time with adolescent humans that he had started to act like them, too? He hadn't lashed out with his powers because he'd been angry.

No… he'd lashed out at those werewolves because he'd been _jealous._

He'd been incredibly jealous at the thought of Frankenstein being intimate with anyone besides himself. He wanted Frankenstein's hands on his body, and those lips on his mouth... He wanted his companion's heart and mind to be his and his alone.

But how could he tell Frankenstein that? How could he explain that he'd used up his life span because he was selfish, because he wanted to keep his companion all to himself? He was the Noblesse... he shouldn't be so greedy.

"Frankenstein… I… I did not intend to do so, but... it is my duty to protect this place."

"So you would rather use up your life than ask me for help," Frankenstein asked, his shoulders sagging. "I don't understand, my Lord… I don't understand why you are so eager to weaken yourself..."

 _My Lord_ … Frankenstein never called him that.

"Please, Frankenstein…"

"Have I done something wrong? Have I offended you?"

Rai balked. What on Earth was he saying?

"No, of course not…"

He reached out to touch Frankenstein's cheek, but his companion swiftly stood up and backed away. Darkness was spreading from his mind... Darkness, and fear, and grief...

"You know I only want you to be happy... and safe," Frankenstein said in a barely controlled voice. "Why will you not allow me to protect you? Why... must you always take on such heavy burdens by yourself?"

"You know why…"

Frankenstein was upset, and Rai couldn't blame him, especially not with the evil spirits in his head amplifying his pain... But how should he comfort him? His mind was a mess… but Frankenstein didn't want his Master to use up any more power on taking care of him.

"You know I would do anything for you... You may use me however you wish... Why will you not use me to enact your will?"

His fists were clenched at his sides, a trickle of black blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rai said firmly, getting to his feet. "You are not a tool to be _used_ and discarded!"

"Why not? You've discarded me before."

Rai's heart sank all the way down into his stomach. He should have known this would come up one day... That he would have to justify the decision he'd made to the one he cared for most.

How long had Frankenstein wanted to say that to him? He was sure Frankenstein cared for him more than anything… but that had likely made it even more painful when he'd disappeared, leaving his companion behind.

He must have been incredibly hurt… and alone. And now he feared the same thing would happen again...

"Why... why didn't you call for me? Why can you not rely on me? Did I do something wrong back then? I didn't want... please... don't..."

His companion put a hand to his mouth, seemingly to stop the flow of words and blood from his lips.

"Please, Frankenstein... It's not what you think..."

But before he could finish, Frankenstein started moving toward the door.

Rai moved to intercept him. He couldn't let Frankenstein leave and run off to do something rash… A split second later, he realized that was _not_ what Frankenstein was trying to do, and Rai swept sideways out of the way.

Frankenstein burst out of his office, hands still at his mouth.

"Sir!" the secretary exclaimed as Frankenstein rushed past her. "Is everything all right...?!"

Frankenstein ignored her, stumbling into his private bathroom and immediately vomiting into the toilet.

"Oh!" the woman said, bolting up from behind her desk. "Oh my!"

Rai had tried to follow Frankenstein, but the secretary got in his way.

"Please, the Principal is indisposed..." she said anxiously, reaching out behind her to close the bathroom door. "If you need to speak with him, I would ask that you wait until later..."

Rai felt rather sick himself... He didn't want to leave Frankenstein alone and suffering. Awful retching sounds were coming from the bathroom... But worse than that was the miserable, desperate sadness that was oozing from his companion's mind.

But if he wanted to be with Frankenstein now, he'd have to use his powers to control several of the school's employees... and Frankenstein wouldn't want that.

"Very well," Rai said softly. "I will come back later."

Rai left the main office, looking for a place he could hide from the children... He had to do something to help Frankenstein. Even if he couldn't be with Frankenstein physically, he could at least try and be with his companion in his thoughts.

Perhaps his presence would help soothe the evil spirts attacking Frankenstein's mind. Even if it didn't help... He felt like he should at least try.

Rai came across a quiet, empty hallway... most of the other children were still outside in the courtyard. He leaned up against the wall, letting his mind come into contact with Frankenstein's.

To his dismay, he was immediately met with a familiar screeching, howling wall of darkness.

_You're a pathetic disappointment! All you do is eat away at his life!_

_Your Master would rather die than rely on you!_

_It won't be long until you ruin everything, and you're all alone... alone with us!_

Rai felt his heart shattering as Frankenstein's grief and fear and sorrow coursed through him. These emotions were so powerful, he even began to feel his own stomach churning... He frantically looked around for a waste receptacle, just in case.

But he couldn't leave now. He had to be with Frankenstein through all this turmoil.

And so he stayed, hidden behind a row of lockers, letting his companion's pain flood his mind. Frankenstein wanted to hold on to him so badly, the feeling was almost physically painful...

It wasn't long until he realized that his cheeks were wet.

_Frankenstein... I want to hold on to you, too... If I could choose you over everything else, I would._

But then... would he truly be a Master worth serving? If he put his own desires before his commitment to his duty... would he be worthy of Frankenstein's affections? If he gave up everything that his companion admired about him, what did that make him?

He couldn't do that... He couldn't ignore his position as the Noblesse. His own sense of duty wouldn't allow it.

Still... if his life was going to end, if he had to sacrifice himself to save everything he cared for... then he wanted to spend his last days with the one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that always baffled me about the manwha is just how... chill Frankenstein is about the fact that Rai has been missing for almost and entire millennium. When Rai comes back, Frankie acts like Rai went out to get milk and just got lost for 820 years. It's so weird to me how they act when they're finally reunited... Rai was gone for so long, and they both act like it wasn't a big deal. 
> 
> I also don't get why Frankie wasn't with Rai the day Rai disappeared. They are literally always together! When Rai got news of a war in the human world, why didn't Frankie accompany him? And when Rai was nearly slaughtered by Muzaka, how did he end up in his coffin at the bottom of the ocean?! If Rai managed to get back to his casket, which was likely in his sanctuary beneath his house, how is it that Frankie was completely unaware of that?! They have a mental bond! Frankie should have known something was up. That whole scenario just has a lot of holes in it to me... I have a different explanation written into my fanfic. 
> 
> I dunno... I felt like Frankie would be understandably hurt in that scenario, considering how much he cares for Rai. But they never really address it or offer comfort to each other. This shall be corrected!
> 
> And thanks to everyone who has commented that they like the story! I wish there was an option to "like" comments!


	27. Chapter 27

_Raizel stared down at the figure._

_A tall, blond human man was asleep on the couch in his guest room._

_The stranger looked as if he'd been through Hell. He had obvious wounds that had been hastily bandaged, his clothes were dirty and tattered, and his skin was pale and bloodless. But all that failed to diminish the man's handsome face._

_Raizel had briefly passed the man in the halls earlier, just to see who had entered his home. And he had sensed it then, but now he was sure…_

_There was something horribly wrong with this man… And it went much deeper than his superficial injuries._

_When he tried to touch the man's thoughts, he heard nothing but screaming… He felt nothing but miserable emotions… Pain, anger, fury, hatred… and a deep, endless sorrow._

_Hoards of restless spirits... all eager to devour this man. But why? What had been done to him?_

_And why was a man like this in his home?_

_A human had never once set foot in his mansion before._ _He should be calling for the other family leaders to come remove this man... Trespassing on this sacred ground was strictly forbidden._

_But… what would happen to him then? The human seemed sick. He was shaking as he slept, his breathing ragged and hoarse._

_Was he cold?_

_Raizel glanced at the bed… Moments later, he'd removed one of the blankets, bringing it to his trembling house guest, covering him gently. The man didn't wake, but his shaking seemed to subside a little._

_He wondered what would happen when the man woke up. Would he immediately flee the mansion? Or would he stay?_

_Would the man come looking for him?_

_It was doubtful the stranger had come here to harm him. Before collapsing in the guest room, the human had simply cleaned himself up a bit and poked around the mansion. Seeing the man shaking while he slept, he certainly didn't appear to be much of a threat._

_And it might be nice to have some company for a little while. How long had it been since any nobles had last visited him...? He couldn't remember._

_Raizel made up his mind then. If this man came looking for him, and he came willingly… then he would offer his guest sanctuary. He would not force the man to stay with him, but he couldn't help feeling something stirring deep inside._

_Perhaps this had all been preordained._

_Nobles were revered for their ability to take humans as lifelong companions. Raizel had never once thought that he might be in a position to become close with a human… but it seemed like fate had other ideas._

_He leaned a bit closer, gazing intently at the man's handsome face. If that was indeed the path that the stars had laid out for him, who was he to refuse?_

_"Rest easy…" Raizel whispered to him. He touched his fingers to the man's forehead, imparting a small piece of his power. "You will not come to harm here."_

That was what he'd told Frankenstein nine hundred and twenty years ago... but he hadn't kept his word.

* * *

Rai couldn't sit still.

There were just a few more minutes left of class…

He desperately wanted to check on Frankenstein in person, to see his face and make sure he was all right. Since they were always connected, he could sense his companion's presence, and he knew Frankenstein's thoughts were still somewhat unstable after his momentary loss of control.

Rai couldn't blame him. Frankenstein had a lot on his mind.

He had shared Frankenstein's pain for as long as he could. It had been extremely difficult to resist the urge to use his powers to soothe the angry spirits and calm his companion's mind, just like he'd done so many times before. But not only would Frankenstein not be happy with that, but he felt as though it would be disrespectful.

Knowing that Frankenstein suffered so much, and so often, Rai normally did his best to help keep his companion calm and stable. But this time... he wanted to understand Frankenstein's pain. Simply dismissing those hurt feelings as if they were unworthy of his attention felt wrong.

Frankenstein dismissed his own pain often enough. Rai couldn't be so heartless as to do the same.

And Frankenstein's pain went far deeper than he'd thought... Though eight hundred and twenty years had passed him by like a never ending dream, those centuries had been far more painful for his companion. He had seen glimpses of it today... he had seen his companion struggling to search every inch of this world for his Master.

But worst of all, Frankenstein believed he'd been purposely abandoned eight hundred and twenty years ago.

Of course he did… why wouldn't he think that? Frankenstein had left for the day to fetch fresh tea leaves, only to return to the mansion that evening to find his Master gone.

He had disappeared, leaving Frankenstein with nothing. It was only natural he'd been hurt.

Why hadn't he just explained himself sooner? It was true that he didn't want Frankenstein to get into a confrontation with Muzaka, but he could have at least relieved some of his companion's pain.

Instead, he had simply... ignored it. He had put it in the back of his mind, assuming that Frankenstein would be perfectly fine now that he was back. How foolish of him to assume that...

The bell rang, and Rai immediately stood up to leave.

"Rai! Where are you going?" Shinwu called after him. "Didn't you want to go to the bookstore to get a chess set?"

Rai paused, glancing back to his friends, who were all looking confused.

"I must visit the Chairman's office for a moment. I will meet you all by the front gate."

Before anyone could ask any more questions, he swept out of the room.

Rai squeezed through the rush of student who were all trying to go in the opposite direction, not even caring that he was being jostled and bumped by the crowd. He needed to see Frankenstein, and he certainly couldn't wait for the crowds to disperse.

A few minutes later, he had slipped past Frankenstein's secretary and entered the Chairman's office. His companion didn't immediately notice his presence, as he was busy sorting important papers into his briefcase.

"Frankenstein?"

The man jumped, accidentally knocking his briefcase off his desk. It landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Master!"

Frankenstein ignored his fallen case, which wasn't like him... he hated when his possessions were mistreated. Instead, he rushed out from behind his desk and knelt before his Master, bowing his head low.

"I… I am deeply sorry for my behavior earlier… Please, forgive my presumption..."

Rai stepped closer. This was starting to remind him of the day he'd returned from his long sleep… Frankenstein had gotten down on his knees and begged for forgiveness then, too.

But Rai didn't want to hear pleading and apologies. What did Frankenstein have to be sorry for? Caring for his Master? Centuries of suffering? His curse? No... none of that needed an apology.

"Please, stand up," Rai said quietly.

"But… I behaved inappropriately earlier. It is not my place to criticize your decisions, Master…"

"Don't… please. I did not come here because I wished to hear an apology."

Frankenstein got to his feet and stood up straight, but he respectfully kept his gaze lowered.

Rai sadly noted how pale his companion was. Frankenstein was literally sick with worry over his Master's health and safety.

"You look pale…" he said softly, reaching out to touch that worried face. "Are you well?"

Even before Frankenstein answered, he knew he would be hearing a half-truth at best. It took very little effort to sense his companion's carefully concealed pain, and to sense the evil lurking just beneath, waiting to take advantage.

Frankenstein hated that he'd let his Master share his pain. He hated his weakness.

"I… I'm all right, Master. I feel better now."

"Do you really?"

Frankenstein sighed and leaned ever-so-slightly into his Master's hand.

"No… but I'm sure I'll feel better soon. You don't need to concern yourself with me."

Rai trailed his fingers down Frankenstein's jaw. He'd wanted to comfort Frankenstein earlier... he certainly wasn't going to leave now.

"Then who shall I concern myself with… if not you?" Rai said softly.

Frankenstein didn't seem to know what to say to that, or he was simply savoring his Master's presence. His eyes drifted shut momentarily.

"The children are waiting for me, but… may I tell you something before I go?"

"Of course."

Rai tilted Frankenstein's face toward his own. He wanted to see those stunning blue eyes, the same ones he'd been captivated by for a hundred years.

"I want you to know… that it was never my intention to hurt you. I have never once wished to be apart from you."

Frankenstein nodded slowly in acceptance, letting out a shaky breath.

"I… I know, Raizel. I'm sorry. Whatever your reasons were for leaving me behind, I know you never meant any harm."

"My reasons?" Rai whispered to him. "What other reason could I possibly have?"

Rai reached out his other hand, cupping his companion's face in his palms. There was no point in living without the other half of his heart.

"I don't know," Frankenstein admitted, but he didn't pull away this time. "Perhaps you had decided you didn't need me anymore… maybe you had grown tired of my company…"

"Never," Rai said, squeezing his face gently. "Never."

And it was true.

Why would he ever want to live without his companion? When he had decided to share his own soul with Frankenstein, he had promised that they would be bound together by blood until the end of days… and he'd meant it.

"The only thing I truly wanted when I left without you that day… was to ensure that I would not be returning to an empty home."

"But you never came home at all," Frankenstein said sadly. "I searched and searched… for so long… I thought... I thought you were..."

"I know… I know," Rai said regretfully. "I realize now that I am much more selfish than I imagined. Instead of protecting you as I intended… I only ended up harming you. And for that, I must apologize."

"Raizel, you don't need to apologize to me…"

"No, I do. This pain in your heart is my doing. You suffered for centuries because of my choice. I must take responsibility."

He lowered his hands from Frankenstein's face, catching one of those large hands in his own.

"And… I have only caused you even more distress lately. But I hope you know that none of my actions are intended to upset you. If it will put your mind at ease, I will promise to always call for you to aid me…"

He felt Frankenstein's long fingers curling around his hand.

"As much as I would like that… You are still my Master, and I am your servant. It is not my place to monitor your actions. Whatever you decide is best, I will continue to follow you. As always."

Rai squeezed his hands in return, brushing against his companion's mind... He wanted to make sure Frankenstein wasn't just pretending to feel better.

Instead, he found something that he'd felt earlier... A deep desire to hold on to his Master and never let go.

Rai bit his lip briefly, wondering if Frankenstein would indulge him once more. A single embrace wasn't going so far as asking for a kiss, was it?

"Frankenstein, you may do as you wish."

"I... no, I shouldn't," Frankenstein murmured to the floor.

"I would like you to... just for a moment."

Frankenstein gave him a dry smile.

"Just for a moment, hm? I think I've heard that before..."

Rai couldn't help the slight blush that he felt creeping up his neck.

"But... if my Master insists..."

"I do," Rai said, stepping closer. "Please."

After witnessing students hugging each other in the halls, Rai knew how affectionate embraces were supposed to go. And yet, Frankenstein still seemed hesitant, even with his Master's permission... so Rai decided to take matters into his own hands.

Rai leaned forward, slipping his arms around Frankenstein's neck, only needing to wait for a moment before he felt his companion's strong arms encircling him, holding him tight. He hadn't been expecting to be held so fondly, so closely... Frankenstein had never held him like this before. He could feel Frankenstein's heart pounding in his chest, and felt that soft blond hair tickling his cheek.

"Master... I'm sorry I made you worry for me," Frankenstein said softly. "I will always be here for you."

Rai turned his head, burying his face in that long blond hair that smelled so nice... His arms tightened around Frankenstein's neck, trembling at the feeling of his own lithe body yielding against that muscular torso.

"Thank you... I will be here for you as well. For as long as I can."

That prompted a small, sad sound from his companion... And to Rai's surprise, he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground, one of Frankenstein's arms under his thighs and the other around his back... He felt warm fingers in his hair.

"Raizel... I don't want to lose you. If there is anything I can do for you, I will do it. Anything you need... anything at all... I..."

For a minute, Frankenstein seemed to lose himself... Those large, skilled hands carefully began molding every inch of his Master to his body, fingers exploring previously untouched parts of him... Rai held on tighter, having failed to come up with any reason why he should object when he was so thoroughly enjoying this new, exciting sensation. Had Frankenstein changed his mind and decided to love him here and now...?

But in one startling instant, Frankenstein seemed to jolt back to reality, and Rai suddenly found himself being disengaged from his companion and placed back on his feet.

Frankenstein took a step back, his face rather flushed.

"Forgive me..." Frankenstein said weakly. "I got carried away."

"It's all right," Rai said breathlessly. "I am not angry."

No, anger was the very last thing he was feeling. If anything, he wanted Frankenstein to pick him up and hold him again... Feeling that close to his companion's firm, warm body was unlike anything he'd ever known. It was even better than simply sitting in his lap.

He might have said so, too, but his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"That's probably your friends wondering where you are," Frankenstein said, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Are you all going to the internet cafe again?"

"A bookstore in town."

"Ah, I see. Are you looking for a new novel?"

"Yes… I do like the current literature," Rai said slowly. He didn't want to give away his true intentions. Not only was he now buying gifts to court Frankenstein, but also as an apology.

"I shouldn't keep you, then… Enjoy your afternoon, Master," Frankenstein said as he picked his briefcase up off the floor. "I will see you at home."

Rai nodded, his voice suddenly failing him. Why hadn't he done this earlier? How long had Frankenstein been carrying around this pain, and his Master had simply been refusing to acknowledge it?

He had always thought of himself as a kind Master who took good care of bonded companion. But he supposed even a Noblesse could make poor choices... and need forgiveness.

"Raizel?"

He looked over his shoulder. Frankenstein's face was still pink, but he appeared far more relaxed.

"I… thank you."

Rai felt his lips tilting up in a smile. He was beginning to wonder why either of them ever tried to hide from the other... Frankenstein didn't need to hide from his Master.

Rai knew he wouldn't be unable to hide for much longer, either... He would be unable to hide the truth behind his disappearance, the things he'd seen in Frankenstein's mind, or his own desires... all of it would be laid bare.

"Of course, Frankenstein."

With that said, Rai left the office, walking past the secretary who seemed surprised to see him there. But Rai didn't have much of a care for that, his attention now fully on finding the perfect gifts with which to court his companion.

Hopefully in the near future, there would be more warm, affectionate embraces... more sweet, gentle kisses... but Frankenstein had to come to him willingly.

That would be truly wonderful... Knowing that is companion wanted and desired him without reservation.

Rai couldn't help smiling to himself as he descended the stairs. He had spent centuries watching the stars, wondering if the gods had a plan for him and his life.

And now he had nearly grasped his answer.

When he'd met Frankenstein, he was sure it was meant to be. This brilliant, generous soul had come to ease his lonely life. And in return, he had eased Frankenstein's pain and brought him peace. That was the path the stars had laid out for the two of them.

They still had a journey to go together. This path had yet to reach its conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I'm still hammering out the details of the next one... and the next chapter was getting a bit long with this in front. It's pretty cheesy, but you know... this story was supposed to involve romance, too! Not just angst lol. Communication is key for successful relationships!
> 
> Anyone else notice how Frankenstein's physique constantly changes in the art? When he's got clothes on, he seems almost as slender as Rai (except taller). But when Frankenstein loses his shirt, he's actually super buff and muscular! Not slender at all! And then when he's taken over by the dark spear, he's practically a purple Hulk! His pectoral muscles are as big as pillows! PILLOWY MAN BOSOMS. So my question is: which body shape is accurate? Does Frankenstein work out, or did he modify himself to be so muscular? Because now I'm imagining Rai spying on Frankenstein while he's exercising, and then getting hot and bothered and running away. Someone, please send help...


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry about the sudden stop in posts, that was the end of stuff I had already edited! I have two jobs, one being a first year high school science teacher... and the second is teaching night classes at a community college. I might like teaching too much. So I'm a little backed up right now! I will get back to posting as soon as I've gotten through this mountain of papers I have to grade...)

When Rai had arrived at the bookstore with his friends, he'd never imagined that procuring a present for Frankenstein would be such an ordeal... But with his friends doing their best to help him pick out gifts, things had gotten a little out of hand.

Rai had gotten lost in the winding aisles of the bookstore when Yuna had run up to him, holding something in her hands.

"Oh, Rai, there you are! Look what I found! Isn't it cute?" Yuna said happily. "I think your date will like it, too!"

She held out what appeared to be a children's toy: a stuffed black dog with floppy ears and a red ribbon around its neck. Rai stared at it for a moment before taking it from her.

"And these, too!" Shinwu said, appearing out of nowhere. He put a box of pocky in his other hand. "This is the best kind of pocky there is!"

Rai stared at that, too, feeling far less certain than his school friends were. Would these things really convey his feelings properly?

A stuffed dog toy did not seem like something Frankenstein would have much use for. His companion was over a thousand years old, well beyond the age at which humans normally played with toys.

And though he himself enjoyed pocky, he couldn't help recalling the fact that Frankenstein never ate snacks with the rest of the household. Did he not like them? He'd never asked... now he was wondering if maybe he should have.

This didn't seem quite right. No doubt it was because he had to hide who these gifts were really for...

But then again, he wasn't sure what was appropriate in this scenario, either. It was likely that his friends had much more real life experience in these matters. Everything he knew about romance he had learned from thousand year old books... some of that information was surely out of date.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Of course."

He added the black dog and the pocky to his basket.

"Over here, Rai!" Ikhan called. "I found the chess sets."

Rai surveyed his options, frowning slightly at what he saw.

They all just seemed so... cheap. The chess set Frankenstein had brought home for him was a thing of beauty. These didn't even come close.

"I like this one," Ikhan said, pulling a box off the shelf.

"Thank you," Rai said politely, adding the box to his basket. This would have to do... he had no other options.

"Okay!" came Sui's bossy voice. "You should have a nice bag to put these in!"

She practically dragged him over to a wall where a plethora of decorative bags were on display.

Rai cast a wary eye at all the gift bags. More decisions he didn't feel qualified to make... but... his eyes alighted on something nice. A silver gift bag was right above his head. Frankenstein liked simple, classic things.

Feeling a little more confident, Rai reached out and took the silver bag. If he was going to do this, then he had to do it right.

Rai paid for his gifts, taking great care to arrange his presents neatly in the gift bag. This had to look nice when he gave it to Frankenstein.

"All right!" Shinwu said happily. "Let's go back to Rai's place and play some games!"

Everyone readily agreed, and they set off back home. As usual, Rai took up the rear, letting the children walk ahead of him.

But... he found his steps slowing down, and the group pulled ahead of him. Why was he suddenly feeling so apprehensive?

Seira noticed that he was being left behind, and she slowed her steps to walk beside him.

"Sir?"

"Hm?" Rai said vaguely.

"Are you all right?"

"I... was merely thinking about something. I apologize."

Seira looked at him thoughtfully.

"Were you thinking about your gifts?"

Rai sighed softly, but he was supposed there was no point in trying to hide it. It seemed like the entire household already knew...

"Yes. I am."

"Are these gifts really for Lord Lascrea?" she asked gently.

"No," Rai said quietly. "They are not."

"They are for your companion?"

"Yes."

Rai stared at the black dog's face that was peeking out of the top of the bag. In the past, more than one family leader had referred to Frankenstein as a rabid dog, barely kept in check by his Master's power. He hoped Frankenstein wouldn't take offense... but perhaps he could remove the dog before he presented his gift.

"Is something troubling you, Sir?"

"I fear my gifts may not be well received. Frankenstein may refuse them... just as he refuses me."

"He refused you?" Seira said, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes... And he will not tell me why, not truly. He is hiding something from me."

A breeze blew by them, sending Seira's silver hair flying so that Rai couldn't see the look on her face.

"I do not know what is in his heart, but... I do know that everything he does is for your sake, my Lord," Seira said thoughtfully, brushing her hair behind her ear. "As I'm sure you know... Frankenstein would do anything for you. Even break his own heart."

Rai lowered his gaze. That wasn't what he wanted at all...

He had promised himself that he would show his companion how much he cared... Rai wanted to show Frankenstein that loving for his Master was not something worthless, and that his own heart was certainly not something to be cast aside like rubbish.

"What should I do?" he wondered out loud.

He hadn't been expecting an answer, but of course, Seira had one for him.

"If your heart is true... He will not refuse you. That is what I believe."

He looked up, shamelessly hopeful.

"Truly?"

"Yes," Seira said firmly. "It may be that he is simply unsure of himself. But he always trusts your decisions, my Lord. Show him that your heart is steady and true, and his will follow."

Rai smiled. Seira always had good advice. She had quite the level head on her shoulders.

"You are right. I should not allow myself to be so easily discouraged. Thank you."

"Of course, Sir. We would all like to see you happy. I just couldn't bear to see you upset again... and not say anything."

Rai nodded. He'd forgotten that Seira had been in the room the day his school friends had called him out for carrying around Frankenstein's picture. She probably would have offered him some advice then, but couldn't say anything in front of the children.

"Come, the children are waiting for us."

But as soon as those words left his mouth, he saw something else.

A florist was across the street from them. Beautiful flowers were spilling out of baskets and vases lining the store windows. Memories of a certain rose garden flashed through his mind...

"Sir?" Seira said curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Forgive me, I must buy one more thing."

* * *

Rai was incredibly nervous. The roses and silver gift bag were shaking in his arms.

Would Frankenstein be pleased with his gifts? Would he think the flowers were worth displaying his home? Or would Frankenstein think that roses from a store paled in comparison to the roses that he had once grown himself? Would his companion think that the chess set was a cheap imitation of the beautiful, handmade set that he had brought from the human world centuries ago?

This was all just a sad reminder of a time that was long past, but Rai cherished those memories more than anything.

But then there were the gifts the children had insisted on adding to his bag... Would Frankenstein simply laugh at the stuffed black dog and the pocky?

This was starting to seem like a bad idea, but he couldn't turn back now.

He knew Frankenstein was alone in the house… M-21, Tao, and Takio were out shopping at the supermarket. They needed to get extra food and toiletries for the guests they were hosting this weekend.

Rai left Regis, Seira, and the children in the living room and walked into the study where he found Frankenstein seated at his polished mahogany desk, a heavy tome open in front of him. He had a tablet in his hands and was busily typing away, a frown on his face.

"Good evening, Raizel…" Frankenstein began to say as he continued to type on his tablet. "How was your time at the bookstore? Did you find any interesting books...?"

"I apologize, am I interrupting something?"

"Ah, it's just something Tao mentioned to me this morning," Frankenstein sighed, setting his tablet down. "He was struggling with nightmares... I thought I might design a more potent sleep aid, capable of inhibiting dreams and visions. I doubt it would work on me, but it might give Tao and Takio some relief if I can... "

He looked up, his speech stopping abruptly as his eyes found the roses and gift bag.

"Oh… Did you receive those at school? Gifts from an admirer, perhaps?"

Rai felt his heart sink for the second time today. Frankenstein never thought anything good could possibly be for him… Even after all his Master's persistence, Frankenstein didn't believe that he deserved to be loved… He didn't even believe that he deserved to fully feel his emotions.

But he had promised to show Frankenstein how much he cared, and he was going to do just that. These feelings inside him were real. He had to know if his companion felt the same.

With that in mind, Rai stepped forward, refusing to be dissuaded now... but he only felt worse when he saw that Frankenstein was still pale and sickly looking. His companion had been physically ill earlier, and it was his fault.

He opened his mouth to speak, but someone laughed behind him before he could say anything. The children had caught up with him.

"They're for his girlfriend, Mr. Chairman!"

"Yeah, Rai has a date for the dance! He wanted to get her a present... We tried to tell him that the roses won't last until Friday..."

"Oh?" Frankenstein said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, we can get fresh roses on Friday to give to her..."

Now Rai felt his sunken heart twisting itself into a knot. Why did the children have to come in right at this moment? They normally took their time getting food and drinks...

"Here, I'll put these in your room for you. Then you all can get back to your snacks and games..."

Frankenstein reached out to take the bouquet and gift bag from him, a rather detached look on his face.

Rai normally had an impressive amount of self control. He had remained alone in his home for hundreds of years, waiting for the day when he would be needed... waiting alone in daylight and darkness, in sound and silence, in comfort and discomfort... he could have waited for an eternity.

And yet at this moment, he found he couldn't wait.

Frankenstein was gently lifting the bouquet and gift bag from his arms... Rai slipped into his mind, which was tender and shaky from his lapse in control earlier. He exerted his will and his powerful presence, helping to stabilize his companion's thoughts.

_They are for you._

Frankenstein's gaze snapped onto his, blue eyes widening in innocent surprise.

"What?" he breathed.

But it was too late. Frankenstein was already holding the flowers and silver gift bag. He stared at them like he suddenly didn't know what they were or what to do with them.

"Um... you okay, Mr. Chairman?" Ikhan asked.

"Yeah, you look a little pale."

"I heard you were sick earlier," Yuna said peeking into the room. "Are you feeling better now?"

"You're sick?!" Shinwu said loudly.

"Shinwu!" Yuna scolded him. "Not so loud."

"We could make you some tea!"

"Yeah, you're always making snacks for us."

Rai bowed his head, fighting off this strange new feeling of jealousy. His emotions were playing tricks on him again... He shouldn't be feeling jealous just because his friends wanted to make tea for his companion.

But he had always been the one to care for his companion whenever he was sick or injured. Frankenstein belonged to him, and was therefore his responsibility.

Frankenstein didn't answer. He still looked a little shell-shocked, staring at the gifts he was holding.

"Uh... Mr. Chairman?"

"Mhm?" Frankenstein said vaguely.

"Guys, I think he really is sick..."

"You should go lie down, Sir!" Sui said, her hands on her hips.

"I... yes," Frankenstein said, blinking at the kids as if he'd only just noticed them. "I will rest for a little while. Help yourselves to anything in the kitchen..."

"Hope you feel better!"

Rai watched as Frankenstein wandered out into the hall, looking a little wobbly.

Had he done the right thing?

* * *

Frankenstein cradled the roses and silver gift bag in his arms.

If he didn't know better… he'd think that Raizel was attempting to court him. Exactly how much romantic literature had his Master read while cooped up in that mansion?

But… that didn't change the way his heart was pounding at the thought of Raizel picking out gifts just for him.

What should he do? Should he open it? Raizel had said it was for him...

His hand shaking, he removed the tissue paper from the bag.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it wasn't this.

Inside the bag was a stuffed black dog with a red ribbon around its neck and a box of candy typically enjoyed by his adolescent students.

He chuckled under his breath. The school children had obviously helped his Master pick these out, thinking the gifts were for a sixteen year old girl.

Frankenstein pulled the dog out of the bag, intending to place it on his bed... Master may have been coerced into buying it, but still... it was a gift. He couldn't toss it out, not that he wanted to... That would only hurt Raizel's feelings. But as he pulled the stuffed animal out of the bag, he found something else.

His heart lightened as he removed the final gift: a chess set.

Now, this was a gift his Master had most certainly picked out himself.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple chess set that might be found at any store downtown... But the fact that his Master obviously remembered and thought fondly of all that time they'd spent playing chess together only made his heart beat faster.

He still remembered the day he had brought the game from the human world, thinking that Raizel might want to learn something new... Something to distract him from his constant stargazing. He'd never imagined his Master would take so eagerly to the game, despite the fact that he'd always lost. Raizel had lost so much that Frankenstein had finally taken pity on him and let him win a round…

Master hadn't liked that… he had sulked for an entire week when he'd learned the truth. Raizel wanted to win on his own. So they'd practiced and practiced… but Raizel had never been able to beat him. But he'd never given up, either...

What if Raizel refused to give up on him, too?

Frankenstein bit his lip in a feeble attempt to quell the emotions rising in his heart.

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I pushing Raizel away?_

He glanced down at the stuffed dog sitting in his lap.

"What am I supposed to do, Master…?" he whispered to it. "How am I supposed to love you?"

He didn't deserve to have his Master in his arms. That was a simple fact. But… it seemed like Raizel refused to accept that fact.

But it was also a fact that lusting too much after his Master would rouse the spirits in his head. If he was pushed too far, there was no doubt that Raizel would feel compelled to help him, shortening his own life. Raizel was already weak from all the battles he had fought recently… Frankenstein couldn't harm his Master like that.

But… if Master truly wanted him, then…

Then... and then, what? What would he tell Raizel? That they could date, but they just couldn't ever touch each other in a romantic or sexual way? Because touching his Master would be the equivalent of playing with fire.

That was ridiculous. Raizel deserved better. Raizel should have a lover who could show him pleasure and physical affection for more than a few minutes. True, it wasn't like any sort of touching would make him excited, but… was it really worth risking it in Raizel's presence?

He supposed he could ask Raizel to simply let him try and cope with the spirits if they attacked him, but that wasn't in Raizel's nature. His Master cared for him too much… it would upset him to watch his companion suffer, like it had this afternoon. Raizel hated watching him fight for that very reason… his Master knew how much pain he was in whenever he used the dark spear.

But his control had gotten better… he could fight with the dark spear and not have to worry too much about being overpowered. He could summon his powers and not cough up blood at every instance. That was all thanks to his bond with Raizel, of course…

Still, he didn't want to risk his Master's health anymore. In the past, Raizel had been overflowing with power, enough to sustain him for thousands of years. That certainly wasn't the case anymore... Now, every little piece of his Master's life was precious and needed to be conserved.

Loving his Master was just... not possible.

He swiftly shut down those thoughts as he felt Raizel brush up against his consciousness.

_Frankenstein?_

"Yes, Master?"

He could sense that Raizel was still a little nervous...

_Are the gifts to your liking?_

Despite knowing he shouldn't be enjoying this so much, Frankenstein couldn't help the big, silly grin that spread across his face. This was all completely ridiculous, but… he supposed he could enjoy it just for a moment.

"Of course. You are always so generous. You didn't need to give me any gifts…"

_I wanted to. You are important to me._

"Thank you, Raizel."

_Will you play chess with me again… soon?_

"I would love to. You were just starting to get the hang of it, too…"

_I always enjoyed that time with you. But you will not let me win again._

Frankenstein laughed softly at Raizel's stern warning.

"I would never, Master," he promised. "You have my word."

Frankenstein sat for a moment, simply soaking in Raizel's presence… They had used to spend so much more time connected to each other in the past. Of course, it had been easier to accomplish that when there were no other people around to distract them from each other.

There were certainly times when Frankenstein regretted that. They both had such busy lives now... It was difficult to find the time to relax together the way they used to.

Besides, when Raizel was with him… he was safe from the darkness in his mind. His Master just made him feel so much calmer… Given that his own nature tended to be somewhat volatile, Raizel was the perfect antidote to his anger.

Naturally, his Master sensed his anxiety. Frankenstein felt Raizel attempting to soothe him without using much of his power.

_Frankenstein… no matter how many demands I have on my time, I will always be there to care for you, or to simply spend time with you. Whenever you desire my presence, you merely need to ask._

"Thank you, Master… Will you stay with me for just a moment longer?"

_Of course._

Frankenstein breathed out, wondering once again how he got so lucky… If he had never met Raizel, he likely wouldn't be here right now. It had been an amazing stroke of luck that he'd found his Master that day.

_I believe I was the lucky one._

He sat up straight, impulsively clutching the silly stuffed dog to his chest.

"What do you mean?"

_Who else would have stayed by my side, alone in the mansion? Who else would have been so patient with me? Who else would have treated me with such kindness and familiarity?_

"I suppose I was a little improper back then…"

_Your informal language was of no consequence to me. You know that._

"Still… I should have treated you better."

_Treated me better? Were you not listening? No one could have treated me better. I'm sure you remember the day you tried to come serve me tea while you were still severely injured?_

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Frankenstein chuckled.

_Well… I certainly can't forget. I can't forget how you stayed and cared for me all that time, though you didn't need to. I never would have forced you to stay with me against your will._

"Master…"

_You stayed with me, Frankenstein. You were my companion, and I was yours. You do not eat away at my life... You are my life._

At this point, Frankenstein's face was burning so brightly, he wouldn't be surprised if the toy in his arms had caught fire. His Master was just such a kind soul… There really was no other way to describe it.

_I apologize, I must leave you now. The children think I am… "zoning out", as they say._

"Of course, Master. Thank you again for such a lovely surprise."

With that, Raizel withdrew from his mind, leaving Frankenstein burning in bed.

This wasn't good.

It was becoming increasingly hard to deny that he wanted to hold Raizel in his arms every day and every night... To call his Master his own. He already belonged to Raizel, but he wished the reverse were true, too.

He wanted Raizel to be his... and only his.

And it seemed like his Master was thinking along the same lines. Could that really be true...?

He shook his head, willing himself to snap out of it.

He couldn't!

There was no way he could put his filthy hands on Raizel. Deep down, he was despicable. In the heat of battle, he'd licked his enemies' blood from his hands so he could absorb their power... like a ravenous, bloodthirsty beast. He had reveled in the terrified looks on their faces once they'd realized their blood had only strengthened him... and he'd slaughtered them without hesitation.

He was a monster, plain and simple.

Raizel knew all that... and he still wanted him? It was madness.

Sadly, Frankenstein took the dog and placed it on the pillow on the empty side of his bed. A stuffed animal was probably the only thing he should have sleeping next to him.

"I'm sorry," he said to it. "I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Frankie. He's a very tortured soul! But Rai is starting to get through to him, and then perhaps he'll stop feeling like he's being torn in two. 
> 
> I'd like to say that Rai is a fast learner, but, uh... he's demonstrably not lol!! He seems very slow on the uptake sometimes. My guess is he spent too much time in isolation, not really doing anything. Which seems completely nuts to me. Like... he could have done things in his own time aside from just staring out a window. (I get that the authors were trying to make Rai's backstory sad and lonely, but having Rai do nothing but stare out a window for centuries just seems... insane and a little contrived.) So, I at least had Rai be an avid reader as well as a stargazer. And once he had Frankenstein, he had someone to teach him new hobbies.
> 
> I think they could have used Rai's isolation to give him some actual character flaws that could have been addressed during the story. Please don't stone me to death for this, but Rai is a little... too perfect. He's so perfect, he has no flaws... and he's a little bland at times. (In my opinion, it was a big mistake to take the role of comic relief away from Rai! Those were some of the best parts!) Frankenstein has many character flaws, as well as personality flaws, though the latter aren't really addressed in the story... So, I tried to give Rai some flaws, too. You may have noticed that he is terrified of being left alone again, and he's a little insecure and unsure of himself.


End file.
